


And all you wanted was somebody who cares

by wemovealong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is pregnant and alone until he finds a flyer advertising a home for pregnant teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch
> 
> this is an alternative universe where guys can get pregnant just like a girl (well not exactly like a girl but you get the idea lmao) like they don't menstruate or anything but whatever use your imagination lol

Harry had never liked going to church.

His first experience with it was at his father and sister’s funerals when he was only eight years old. 

Harry’s older sister, Gemma, had been at a slumber party when she had called home in the middle of the night saying that she had been sick so Harry’s father, Des, drove across town to pick her up. On their way back home, they had been hit by a drunk driver and were both killed instantly. 

The church was filled with sad memories from those funerals and if it were up to Harry, he would have never stepped a foot into that place ever again, but unfortunately for him, he didn’t have much of a choice. 

You see, when Des and Gemma were alive, the Styles family had never gone to church. They weren’t exactly the most religious bunch. However, when Harry’s father and sister were taken from the world, his mother, Anne, decided to turn to the Christian faith for support. 

From then on, Anne would drag Harry with her to church every single Sunday. Harry hated going there but if it made his mother happy than he supposed it was worthwhile. 

But then everything changed a few months later when Anne started getting close to Robin, a single man who attended the same church as them. 

Harry didn’t like Robin merely just because the fact that he missed his own father and Robin would try way too hard to be a replacement dad. He was also very strong with his Christian beliefs and, as much as Harry tried, he just could not get into the whole ‘Jesus’ thing. 

Soon – and way too soon if you’d ask Harry – Robin had asked Anne to marry him and she had said yes. That was the point where Harry decided that he really did not like Robin _at all_. Harry could not stand to see his mother with some religious freak that she had only known for about a year. But no matter how much he obliged, Anne did what she wanted anyway. For some reason, it was like Robin was her number one priority in life, even over Harry. 

So it wasn’t really a surprise when Harry had started to become a bit more rebellious as he got older. Although maybe rebellious wasn’t quite the right word since Anne literally did not care what Harry was doing at any given moment of the day, just as long as he went to church on Sunday. 

Harry would spend as much time away from home as possible because it wasn’t really a home to him anymore. He spent a lot of his time out and about, trying to find trouble to get into and people to care about him. 

That was how Harry ended up getting involved with Nick. 

-&-

From about the age of fourteen, Harry would leave for school on Friday morning and wouldn’t be seen again by Anne or Robin until Sunday at church.

Sometimes he would find a friend to stay with or a party to go to and, as he got older, he started hanging around the clubs downtown, seeing which ones would let him in. He was young, lonely, and curious. 

There weren’t a lot of clubs or bars that would actually let him – curse his baby face – but there was this one gay bar that always let him in so that was where he went mostly. 

Everybody at the bar loved Harry. He was young and cute and all of the older men wanted him. 

Harry loved the attention but found that most of the men were far too creepy so he turned most of them away when they would boldly ask to take him home. 

Harry spent most of his time sitting at the bar talking to the bartender, a man named Nick. 

Nick was in his mid-twenties, almost ten years older than Harry. He didn’t have much money and he lived in a small flat above the bar. 

Nick would never serve him alcohol because he could tell that Harry wasn’t anywhere close to being eighteen but he would chat up Harry and listen when he complained about his miserable life. 

That was all Harry needed for him to fall for Nick. He just wanted someone to listen to him and to care and to show a little bit of interest and Nick was funny and flirty and charming as well. 

After Harry turned sixteen – and legal – his friendship with Nick changed. One Friday night at the bar, Nick asked Harry if he wanted to go upstairs to his flat with him after his shift. Harry knew that Nick wanted to have sex and Harry was happy to oblige because he just wanted to feeling wanted by someone. 

So Harry lost his virginity that night to a twenty-five year old bartender. 

Nick knew that it was Harry’s first time, and while it may not have been entirely special, he was made sure to be was extra gentle so that he didn’t hurt Harry or anything. 

Harry ended up staying the entire night and the next day and then the next night in Nick’s bed. He didn’t want to leave Nick, mainly because he had never felt so close to another person in his entire life, but he knew that Anne and Robin would have his head if he didn’t make an appearance to church on Sunday morning. 

“I’ve got to go,” Harry had whispered into Nick’s ear early Sunday morning. He got out of bed and started to find his clothes that were scattered around the small bedroom. 

“Mmm, why?” Nick had mumbled as he sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes. 

“Church,” Harry had reminded him. Nick knew all about Harry’s home life situation and whatnot from all of the nights that Harry had sat at the bar sipping on a coke. 

“Right,” Nick yawned, “my good little church boy.” 

Harry smiled and blushed at that as he zipped up his jeans. 

“See you on Friday then?” Nick asked. 

“It’s a date,” Harry smiled as gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room. 

When he got to church and his mother had asked him why he was walking with a limp, Harry told her that he had fallen off of his bike. 

She didn’t question it. She never did. 

-&-

“Another coke, my good sir,” Nick smiled as he slid the full glass over to Harry.

“Thanks,” Harry beamed as he took a sip. Nick refused to serve him alcohol since he couldn’t legally drink because Nick didn’t want to get caught and lose his job. Harry understood his reasoning but he was pretty sure that sleeping with the customers probably wasn’t allowed either but he wasn’t about to remind Nick of that. 

It was months after their first time together and the two still had a ‘thing’ going on. That’s what Nick called it at least. He refused to label their relationship, but in Harry’s mind, Nick was his boyfriend. 

Every Friday night, Harry would show up for the beginning of Nick’s shift and keep him company at the bar as Nick served him a coke and alcohol mix of some sorts until Nick’s shift was over and then the two would head up to Nick’s flat and have a shag. They would spend all of Saturday fooling around and then repeat the Friday night routine again for Nick’s Saturday shift. Then Harry would leave him Sunday morning to go to church. 

It had been the exact same routine for months. Some people may have gotten tired of it by now, but not Harry. Nick may not make any attempt to see him during the weekdays or take him out anywhere in public or introduce him to any of his friends but Nick wanted Harry in some way and that was all that counted. 

And even though Nick wasn’t exactly the best boyfriend (or not boyfriend according to Nick), he gave Harry free drinks at the bar and a place to stay on the weekends and someone for him to feel close to. 

By the time Harry finished his third coke, Nick’s shift was finished. It was a good thing too because Harry was wired from all of the sugar from the drinks. 

“Are we ready to go then?” Nick asked him from the behind the bar. 

“Fuck yeah,” Harry said excitedly, nearly knocking over the bar stool as he stood up. 

Nick smiled at him mischievously. “Eager, are we?” 

Harry blushed as he followed Nick to go upstairs to his flat. 

And like usual they wasted absolutely no time getting right down to business as Nick closed the door behind them and then pined Harry against it and gave him a long, deep kiss. 

“Mmm, been waiting to do that all night,” Nick said as he pulled away. Nick bit at his neck and Harry gasped. “Want you so bad,” he closely whispered into Harry’s ear. 

Harry smiled as Nick took him by the hand and quickly led him to the bedroom. They kissed as they undressed themselves and, once they were both naked, Nick pushed Harry onto the bed and got on top of him. 

They kissed deeply for a bit with their tongues licking into each other’s mouths. 

When they pulled apart for air, Nick brought two fingers up towards Harry’s mouth. “Suck,” he said with a deep, raspy voice, and Harry quickly obliged, opening his mouth to let Nick’s long fingers in as he coated them in saliva. Once they were nice and wet, Nick moved a hand down in between Harry’s spread legs and slowly pushed one finger inside of Harry. 

Harry moaned and clenched at the intrusion but quickly relaxed as Nick began kissing him again. 

Nick thrust one finger in and out for a bit and then added a second by surprise. It was how he did it every single time they had sex but it was always still a shock for Harry who moaned and pushed against Nick’s fingers, trying to get them deeper inside him. 

“Do you need another one?” Nick asked after a few more thrusts. 

“No, want you,” Harry panted, “want you now.” 

Nick pulled out his fingers and leaned over Harry to open his bedside drawer looking for the condoms and lube that he kept in there. 

Harry watched Nick as he kept searching for what they needed with a frown on his face. 

“Fuck,” Nick groaned. 

“What?” 

“Forgot to fucking buy more condoms.” 

“Oh,” Harry said with disappointment in his voice. 

Nick hovered above him thinking. 

“You’ve been taking those pills, right?” he asked after a minute. 

“Yes..” Harry said slowly. He had started taking male birth control pills about two months ago because he thought it’d be a good thing to be extra protected. 

Nick smiled and raised an eyebrow at Harry. 

Harry knew what he was thinking. “Uh, I don’t know, Nick..” 

“Oh come on, I’m clean, I swear,” Nick promised him. 

“What about pregnancy though?” Harry asked. 

“You’re on the pill. You’ll be fine,” Nick told him. 

“You think so?” Harry asked, uncertain. 

“Yes,” Nick laughed. 

Harry let out a deep breath. “Okay.” 

Nick smiled down at Harry and grabbed the small amount of lube that they had left. He stroked himself with a generous amount before lining himself up against Harry. 

Harry moaned as Nick slowly pushed himself inside of Harry’s tight hole until he bottomed out. 

“Feels different,” Harry said breathlessly. 

“Feels better,” Nick concluded as he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed hard into Harry. 

“Fuck,” Harry moaned loudly. 

Nick continued thrusting hard and fast inside of Harry making them both panting messes. 

Nick shifted and was able to hit Harry’s prostate dead-on repeatedly. 

“Oh my god,” Harry screamed. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

“Mmm, you like that baby?” Nick panted. He was holding onto Harry’s hips so hard as he thrust into him that they were sure to leave some bruises. 

“Yes, oh fuck,” Harry moaned. “Touch me, Nick, please!” 

Nick did as Harry asked and took one hand off of Harry’s hip and moved it over to Harry’s hard, dripping cock. It only took about three strokes before Harry was coming all over his stomach and chest. Nick came deep inside Harry seconds later as Harry clenched down hard around his cock. 

As soon as they caught their breaths, Nick pulled out and moved to lay beside Harry. 

“That was incredible,” Harry thought out loud. 

“Yeah, wow,” Nick said. “We should do it again like that.” 

“Err, I don’t know about that,” Harry laughed. “It’s too much of a risk, no?” 

“It’d be worth it,” Nick laughed. 

Harry wasn’t sure about that but it was undoubtedly the best sex that they had ever had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this so far lol
> 
> it's going to be a larry fic so yay for that
> 
> i would love to hear some feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was around the end of June when Harry had started to feel sick.

He woke up abruptly on Monday morning and made a mad dash to the toilet where he puked his guts out. 

Harry wasn’t too concerned about the puking though. He was more frustrated than anything because it was officially the first day of his summer holidays and he had intended on sleeping straight through until at least three in the afternoon. 

But luckily enough for him, his nausea went away and he went back to bed easily. 

That was until he was awoken again just a few hours later to the same feeling as before and found himself sitting in front of the toilet for the second time that day. 

Harry figured that it was probably just the flu or something so he just took some Tylenol and went back to bed again. He assumed that whatever it was would be gone by tomorrow so he didn’t see any reason to worry. 

And he was right. He felt totally fine the next day and he spent his day in his room eating junk food and playing video games. 

But then on Wednesday, his sick feeling was back again. He was a bit more confused because he was pretty sure that when you had the flu that it didn’t just stop for a day. But then he figured that it must have been all the crisps and chocolate that he had consumed the day before so he blamed it on that. 

But then he was still feeling ill on Thursday. When he woke up that afternoon, he had to wee, and when he got to the toilet, he found himself kneeling in front of it instead. His mother must had been in there in the morning to get ready for work and whatever she had sprayed onto herself made Harry’s stomach churn. 

On Friday, Harry was feeling totally better again. He didn’t feel nauseous at all and didn’t puke once. So since he was feeling better, he headed over to the bar to spend the night with Nick. 

But then he woke up with that now familiar feeling on Saturday morning and had to untangle himself from Nick and the blankets and run to toilet yet again. 

“You alright?” Nick called to him from the bedroom as Harry flushed the toilet. 

“Yeah,” Harry called back. He put his mouth under the tap to try and get rid of his pukey breath. He also couldn’t help but notice how pale he was when he looked back up at the mirror. Now he was starting to get worried that maybe there actually was something wrong with him. 

He walked back into the bedroom and Nick looked him up and down. 

“Are you poorly?” he asked. 

“I was,” Harry told him. 

“Maybe you should go home then, yeah?” Nick suggested. “I have to work tonight and if whatever you’ve got is contagious than I don’t want it.” 

Harry hadn’t expected Nick to like go out and buy him chicken noodle soup or anything but he had hoped that maybe Nick would just hold on him and make him feel a little bit better. But with every hope and dream that Harry had, they would never be reality. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry said in a small voice. “I’ll see you next week.” 

Nick nodded. “Hope you’re feeling better then,” he said with a wink. 

Harry knew that Nick meant so that he’d be good to have sex next week, but Harry pretended that Nick meant in a kind, heartfelt way instead. 

-&-

Harry decided to walk home instead of catching the bus. He thought that maybe some fresh air might make him feel better.

He was wrong. 

He ended up puking all over a bush next to a park. 

When he finished, he saw a woman with a small child glaring and shaking her head at him. 

There was something about the woman that Harry couldn’t help but notice though and that was her big pregnant belly. When the woman saw Harry staring back at her, she took her child’s hand and walked away from him fast. 

But Harry stood there long after she had walked away, the image of the woman’s pregnant belly stuck in his mind. 

Could _he_ be pregnant? 

“Shit,” Harry cursed to himself. 

He started walking again but not in the direction of his home. He started walking to the drug store. 

And now that he thought about it, it made sense with the whole not-using-a-condom-because-we-ran-out thing and then now the puking thing. 

But if Harry was pregnant, he was so fucked. 

-&-

The old lady at the store that checked him out gave Harry a disgusted look as he put the pregnancy test box on the counter. Harry couldn’t care less though. He had way bigger problems than the opinions of others.

When he got back to his house, he immediately ran up to his bathroom to take the test. 

He took the stick out of the box and read the instructions. All he had to do was wee on the thing and then wait three to five minutes. Didn’t seem too hard. 

When he finished, Harry took the stick to his room and he sat on his bed with the stick lying face down in front of him. 

He sat cross-legged staring at the stupid thing. This stick could change his entire life. A fucking stick. That he pissed on. 

Three minutes had already passed but since the box had said ‘three to five’ he decided to go for the five minutes instead. 

Another two minutes past and it had been five minutes since he took the test. Harry wasn’t ready to turn the thing over though. Turning it over and reading the result would make the situation real. He didn’t want that. 

But he also couldn’t keep waiting. He had to know. 

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He turned the stick over and then opened his eyes again. 

_Positive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love to hear some feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry spent the rest of his Saturday in his room crying and then thinking and then crying again.

He was pregnant. There was a baby inside of him. Nick’s baby. 

Anne and Robin were going to have his head. They had told him once that things like homosexuality and premarital sex were sins and if they ever found out that they Harry was involving himself in either that he would not be welcomed into their home. 

He shook his head and tried to make himself stop thinking about Anne and Robin. He just wouldn’t tell them, or at least not yet. They didn’t need to know anyway. It was none of their business. 

And besides, maybe he wasn’t even pregnant. Maybe, just maybe, the test was wrong. 

Harry was pretty sure that he read somewhere that pregnancy tests weren’t always one hundred percent accurate. Maybe there was hope. 

He decided to call the clinic to make an appointment. The doctor couldn’t be wrong, right? 

But he had ended up calling too late for an appointment for today and the next available time was the next morning. 

Harry knew that he was supposed to go to church the next morning but he decided that this was way more important than sticking to the only rule that his mother and Robin had laid out for him. He needed to find out for sure and that was it. 

-&-

Harry sat nervously in the waiting room in the clinic. He thought about distracting himself with a magazine but the only ones on the table were parenting magazines and those would only make him even more nervous.

Just as he thought he was going to have a full-blown panic attack, his name was finally called. 

“Harry Styles?” a young female called out to him. 

And he stood up and followed her to an examination room to wait for the doctor. 

“He’ll be with you in just a moment,” she told him cheerfully. 

Harry gave her a weak smile and then he was left alone again to wait in a new room. 

The room smelled heavily of antibacterial soap, and as soon as Harry knew it, he was hoping off of the examination table that he was sitting on and puking into the bin that was on the floor. 

And, of course, just as he was puking his guts out, the doctor decides to come in to the room. 

“Sorry about that,” Harry said as he stood up and wiped his hand across his mouth. 

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” the doctor chuckled. “You certainly aren’t the first to puke in here and I’m sure you won’t be the last.” 

Harry laughed weakly as he hopped back onto the table. 

“So, Harry, I’ve heard that you're here for a pregnancy test. Is that correct?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Could I ask you some personal questions first?” 

Harry nodded again. 

“Have you had any unprotected anal penetration at all?” 

Harry could feel his face redden. “Yeah,” he admitted shyly. “It was only one time though and we thought it’d be okay because I take those birth control pills, right.” 

“Do you take them properly?” 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean ‘properly’?” 

“Well, you need to take them at the same time every day and you can’t skip any pills or they won’t really be effective.” 

Yeah, Harry definitely hadn’t known that. He hadn’t read the instructions or anything. He just took them whenever he remembered. 

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. 

“And how long as was this ‘one time’, may I ask?” 

“Uh, about two months ago.” 

“And then you’ve been sick?” 

“Yeah, like all week.” 

“Have you taken a home test?” 

Harry sighed and took out the white stick that he had been keeping in his pocket. 

The doctor nodded. “Alright, well, it looks like a pregnancy is definitely probable, but we’ll do a blood and urine test just to be sure, okay?” 

“Okay,” Harry said in a choked whisper. 

-&-

The doctor said that he could either wait around for the test results or that the clinic could call him and let him know.

Harry knew that if he left now, he’d make it to the church just in time to make it seem like he had been there all along, but there was no way that he was going to be able to sit through the entire service without knowing if he was pregnant for sure or not. 

He thought about what Anne and Robin might to do him once they realized that he was skipping out on church. What would they really do anyway? Ground him? He laughed at the thought. 

So he decided to say ‘fuck church’ and went back to wait in the waiting room again. 

Finally, they called his name and he went back to see the doctor again. 

“Alright, Harry, we have both test results back now,” the doctor told him, “and you are pregnant, probably about nine weeks along.” 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered to himself. 

“I know that this probably isn’t the ideal situation that you’d like to be in,” the doctor empathized with him, “but, just so you know, you have options.” 

“Such as?” Harry asked. 

“Well, male abortions are not very common, and they are a bit risky if I’m being completely honest, but it is an option that you have.” 

Harry shook his head. He could never live with himself if he did it. He’d always wonder ‘what if’. And he didn’t like the sound of ‘not common’ and ‘risky’ anyway. 

“Alright, well there’s also adoption. It’s definitely a good option to look further into,” the doctor explained. “And then there’s always the parenting option too.” 

Before Harry could reply, the doctor passed him a few pamphlets. 

“I know it’s a bit overwhelming, but I would just look over these if I were you. They talk about everything that you need to know about each option.” 

Harry took the pamphlets and sighed. 

“Well, uh, thanks,” Harry mumbled as he got up to leave. 

“Good luck, Harry,” the doctor said with sympathetic look. 

-&-

On his bus ride home, Harry thought about the options that the doctor gave him.

Harry had already ruled out abortion. It just wasn’t an option. He could never do that. 

And when he thought about adoption, he ruled it out too. Why would he want to give up his baby after carrying it for nine months? It wasn’t like he had any future plans anyway. A baby wouldn’t get in the way of his university plans since he didn’t have any to begin with. 

He decided that keeping the baby was his only option and he didn’t see it as too bad of an option anyway. He’d have someone to love and care for, someone that actually wanted and needed him. 

So Harry was fairly content with the whole situation by the time he got back home. He was happy with his decision and hoped that everybody else would be too once he eventually told them. 

Harry was a bit worried when he saw Anne and Robin’s cars both parked in the driveway when he reached his house though. He knew that they always went out for brunch after church and he knew that they should still be there. 

He took a deep breath and opened the front door. How angry could they possibly be? 

Very angry was the answer, he realized. 

“Harry, is that you?” his mother yelled from the kitchen. 

“Yes..” Harry said slowly as he walked toward her voice. 

He walked into the kitchen and saw two very unhappy faces glaring at him. 

“Hi,” Harry said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. All he had to do was think of a good excuse. He was usually pretty good at thinking on the spot. 

“Why weren’t you in church?” Robin snapped at him. 

“Well, you see, I _was_ going to be there, I swear, but on my way there I saw this injured baby bird so I immediately felt that I had to help it, right? I mean, I think Jesus would have wanted me too, so I wrapped it up in some leaves, right, and I took it to the vet downtown, and now it’s getting the help that it so dearly deserves, all because of me.” 

Harry ended his story with a smile. He wasn’t good at much, but lying he was excellent at. 

“Is that so?” Robin said, not seeming to believe him. 

“Yep,” Harry replied. 

“You know, Harry, when you didn’t show up to church, we were quite concerned because you never miss church,” Anne told him, “so we came back here immediately instead of going out to church with everyone else. We went up to your room to check and see if you were up there, and of course, you weren’t, but we found something else instead.” 

Anne pulled out a small rectangular box from under the table. 

It was the pregnancy test box. The one that he had left on his nightstand in his room. His room which nobody was supposed to go in except for him. 

_Fuuuck_ , Harry screamed internally. He was definitely screwed now. 

“Are you pregnant, Harry?” Anne asked him. 

“Yes,” Harry said quietly. There was no point in lying now that he was caught. “I, um, went to the clinic today to make sure.” 

Robin shook his head. “You are no longer welcomed to live here,” he told Harry. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Harry, you know how we feel about homosexuality and premarital sex and teenage pregnancy in this household,” Robin reminded him. 

“So you’re kicking me out?” Harry yelled. 

“You knew the rules Harry and yet you chose to break them,” Robin yelled back. 

Harry looked over to his mother. “You’re actually going to kick me out? Your own son?” 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” she nodded. 

Harry looked at the two of them, shocked. 

“Fuck you both,” he said as he left the kitchen to head up to his room to pack up some things. 

Harry filled a bag with some clothes and his laptop and a photo album and some jewellery that had been his father’s and a teddy bear that had been Gemma’s. He also threw in a bag of crisps and two chocolate bars that he had on his night table. He shoved his wallet into his pocket and grabbed his pillow and decided that he had everything that he would need. 

Harry stormed back down the stairs and headed for the door. 

“And don’t bother coming back, you faggot,” he heard Robin call out as he slammed the door behind him. 

They didn’t need to worry about Harry coming back. They would never see him ever again. 

-&-

Harry had no idea where he was going to go so he decided to go and see Nick.

He knew that he had absolutely no family that would take him and he didn’t really have any close friends that would let him stay with them either. 

But Nick was basically his boyfriend and he _was_ the baby’s other father, so surely he’d let Harry stay with him, right? 

Harry was wrong. 

“Hey you,” Nick greeted him with a yawn. “What’re you doing here?” 

“My mum and stepdad kicked me out.” 

“Shit,” Nick said. “What’d you do this time?” 

“We’ve got a problem,” Harry told him. 

“We do?” Nick asked confused. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“And how exactly is that _my_ problem?” 

He couldn’t possibly be serious. 

“Uh, because it’s _your_ baby?” 

“You don’t know that,” Nick told him seriously. 

“What?” Harry yelled. “Of course it’s yours. Do you not remember when you fucked me without a condom like two months ago?” 

“Hey, I don’t know what you do, or rather who you do, when I don’t see you,” Nick said. 

“I’m not some kind of slut, Nick,” Harry hissed. He was getting frustrated very quickly. 

“Well, nonetheless, I’m not taking care of it,” Nick told him. “I’m not about to play daddy for the next eighteen years.” 

Harry stared at him in disbelief. 

“So what do you reckon I do then? Live on the streets?” 

Nick shrugged. “I don’t care what you do. Just don’t come asking me for money or anything because you won’t be getting any.” 

And with that Nick slammed the door in his face. 

Harry had never felt so unwanted in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making nick the bad guy :(
> 
> i love nick in real life and i actually ship gryles like hardcore but this is just how the story had to go
> 
> i just hate creating original characters and i love using people that everyone already knows so yeah


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat on the curb outside of the bar in distress.

He literally had nowhere to go. 

He was no longer welcomed in his own house and the man that he considered to be his boyfriend for months didn’t want him or their baby. 

Harry felt like crying again but he wouldn’t allow himself to do that. He was strong. He could get through this. He could survive on his own _and_ raise a baby. He had – he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet to count his money – forty pounds. 

“Shit,” Harry cursed to himself. It was times like this where he wished that he had taken the initiative to actually go out and get a job. 

Someone somewhere would hire him though, right? How hard could it be to get a job? He’d figure it out. 

But first he had to find a place to live because clearly he couldn’t raise his kid on the street. 

But again, where was he supposed to go? 

Harry sighed, stood up, and grabbed his bag and pillow. He decided that he’d pay a visit to his father and sister for a little bit of guidance. 

-&-

Luckily enough, Des and Gemma had been buried right beside each other so Harry was always able to visit both of them at the exact same time.

“Hey guys,” Harry said as he placed his stuff in the grass and sat down cross-legged in front of the gravestones. 

He didn’t say anything for a few moments after that. He just stared at their graves, remembering the happier times of when they were still alive and with him. 

Harry visited the cemetery a lot, ever since he was eight years old. It was like his safe haven from home. No matter what, Des and Gemma were always there for him and they always listened to whatever he had to say. 

Harry told them everything. He would tell them about what he was learning about in school and he would tell them about his issues with his mother and Robin and he told them about how he liked lads and had a thing going on with a man ten years his senior. 

They accepted him for who he was and never judged him once. 

“So I’ve missed you both,” Harry finally said, breaking his silence. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been around this week. I was a bit sick, like the throwing up kind.” 

“I thought about you both though.” Harry started laughing to himself. “Remember that time that you got sick at the carnival, Gemma? After we were on that teacup ride, the one that kept spinning round and round? And then when we got off the ride, you went and puked all over your clothes, and then dad, you had to go back home and get a set of clean clothes for her to wear.” 

“It wasn’t funny at the time but I definitely think that it would have been one of those memories that we all would have laughed about now,” Harry said with a smile as his laughter started to fade. 

“I really wish that you were both here right now,” Harry sighed. “I’m in a bit of trouble and I know that you both would have supported me.” 

Harry took a deep breath and then came out with it. 

“I’m pregnant,” he said in almost a whisper. 

“Please don’t be angry with me though, okay? You can’t be angry with me because the two of you,” he looked down at his flat stomach, “or, well, I guess the three of you, are all that I’ve got.” 

He was on the verge of tears and his voice kept cracking but he kept going. 

“Mum and Robin, they threw me out,” Harry told them, “and then stupid Nick doesn’t want anything to do with me, and I think that he implied that I’m a slut, which I’m not, I swear.” 

“I have nowhere to go and I’m really scared.” 

And then finally, when he couldn’t take it anymore, Harry let his tears start flowing. 

The reality of his situation kind of hit him all at once. 

He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried into his pillow. 

“What am I going to do?” he repeated through his sobs. 

And suddenly it hit him – literally. 

-&-

The wind had picked up a while ago and a piece of paper had blown right into him. 

He lifted his head and removed the paper from his side and wiped at his tear-filled eyes so that he read what the paper said. 

“Atkin-Teasdale House,” Harry read out loud. 

The paper appeared to be a flyer advertising a home for pregnant teens and new teen parents. They would help you out with your pregnancy and help you to find a job and they’d let you stay there, free of charge, until you found a place of your own. 

There was a phone number and address listed at the bottom of the page. 

It looked professional enough but it seemed almost too good to be true. Plus the place was all the way in Manchester. Harry didn’t even have enough money to get to Manchester. 

He read the entire flyer over again and his eyes stayed on the phone number. 

“Do you reckon that I should call it?” Harry asked his father and sister. 

He felt that they would want him to, so he took his iPhone out his pocket and started to dial the number. He figured that he might as well take advantage of the phone before his mother and Robin cancel it on him. 

The phone was ringing and then someone actually picked up on the other end. 

“Hi there, this is Lou Teasdale, how may I help you?” 

“Um, hi, uh, I’m Harry,” he said slowly. 

“Hi Harry,” Lou said in a cheerful voice, “and how may I help you love?” 

“Um, well, I’m pregnant, and uh, I haven’t got anywhere to go..” 

“Oh, I am so sorry for that,” Lou said sympathetically, “and are you looking to come join us at the Atkin-Teasdale House?” 

“Well, I saw a flyer, so I was a bit curious.” 

“Oh how fantastic, I told Tom that flyers would be a great way to our message across. We’re trying to get them out all around the country to spread the word,” she laughed. “But yes, you are definitely welcomed to come stay with us. We have more than enough room.” 

The two of them talked on the phone for a bit longer, discussing details about their services and whatnot, and then it was settled, Harry would be going to Manchester. Lou even offered to pay for his train ticket, and usually Harry would refuse something like that from a stranger, but he felt that he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter since there was no way that he’d be able to afford it and just accepted her kindness. Besides, they were going to take him in anyway. 

He was smiling again by the time he hung up with Lou. 

“So it looks like I’ve got somewhere to go then,” he told Des and Gemma. 

“I’ve got to go all the way to Manchester though,” he said sadly, “but as soon as I get enough money to come back here, I’ll come back to visit all the time, I promise.” 

Harry stood up and collected his things again. 

“I love you both so much.” 

He blew a kiss to each gravestone and then was on his way to catch a train to Manchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love to hear some feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5

By the time he got to Manchester, it was already dark outside.

Harry stepped off of the train and started to look around the station. 

Lou had told him on the phone that she would be there to pick him up but now Harry remembered that he probably should have asked her what she looked like because he had no idea who he was even supposed to be looking for. 

Just as he was starting to panic and think that he had made a big mistake in coming here, she found him. 

“Harry?” a girl with lavender-gray coloured hair called out to him as she walked toward him. She was holding hands with a small blonde child. 

“Lou?” Harry asked questionably. 

“Perfect, we found you,” Lou exclaimed and the little girl with her started to giggle. 

Lou extended her free hand to Harry. “So, officially, my name is Lou Teasdale,” she told him, “and this here, is Lux,” she added motioning down towards the little girl. 

“Hi,” Harry smiled. “I’m, uh, Harry Styles.” 

She looked him up and down and smiled. “Right, so we best be getting back to the home since it’s getting late.” 

Harry followed her out of the station to an expensive-looking blue car. 

Lou got Lux situated into the back seat and motioned for Harry to sit up front with her. 

“So, you’re not very far along then, are you?” Lou said to him as she started to drive away. 

“Er, no, not really. I’m about ten weeks,” Harry told her. “I just found out on Friday.” 

“Wow,” Lou said with a surprised look. 

Lux mimicked Lou and added her own ‘wow’ and Harry and Lou laughed. 

The rest of the car ride was just small talk and some laughter. Harry already felt at ease with Lou. 

-&-

“Alright, well here we are,” Lou said as she pulled into the driveway.

Harry’s jaw dropped. The place was a huge. It was way bigger than his house back home. 

“Are you serious?” he asked. 

“Yep,” Lou laughed as she got out of the car and got Lux from the backseat. “Welcome home.” 

Harry grabbed his stuff and followed Lou and Lux to the front door. 

Lou opened it and Harry followed her to a close by room which appeared to a living room of some sorts which two couches and large television. 

“Have a seat, yeah?” Lou told him. “I’m just going to go put Lux to bed and I’ll be right back.” 

Harry nodded and sat down on the couch and waited. 

Lou gave back ten minutes later with two cups of tea. 

“Here you are,” Lou said as she passed him one of the cups. 

“Thank you, wow,” Harry said, surprised. Nobody had ever made him tea before. He always had to do it himself. 

“So Harry,” Lou started with a smile, “do you want to tell me why you’re here.” 

“Um, well, I’m pregnant?” Harry replied with a bit of confusion. 

Lou laughed. “Well, yes, but what’s your story? Like did your parents kick you out or did you maybe runaway?” 

“Oh,” Harry said understand what she was getting at. 

“You don’t need to share it with me, it’s just a general inquiry,” Lou told him. “I’d just like to get a feel of what your situation’s like.” 

“Right, okay,” Harry replied. “Well, basically, my mother and step-father found the pregnancy test box in my room and then they kicked me out because they’re like super religious and then I packed up my stuff and went to my kind of boyfriend’s flat and he didn’t want anything to do with me, and then I found a flyer about your place at the cemetery and now I’m here.” 

“Wow,” Lou said with wide eyes after Harry finished, “and this all happened, what, today?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it’s been a bit of a hectic day.” 

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Lou told him. “Sounds like you’ve had some tough times, yeah?” 

“Yeah, to say the least.” 

-&-

Harry found that telling a complete stranger your entire life story and about all of your issues was somehow really relieving.

He told Lou everything as they finished their teas from his father and sister’s deaths to the church and Robin coming into his life to his mother ignoring his existence half the time to meeting Nick and getting knocked up. 

Lou just listened to him from start to end and Harry could tell that she wasn’t judging him in any way. 

“Everything will get better in time, Harry” Lou told him kindly after he finished. 

“You really think so?” he asked. 

“Absolutely,” she said, “and you’re going to have so much love and support here. Tom and I will be here for you and so will the others that are living here. You are not alone.” 

Harry smiled. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “It’s amazing that you have a place like this going. I’d literally be sleeping on a park bench tonight if it wasn’t for you.” 

“That’s why we wanted to start this place up. To help people in situations like yours,” Lou told him. “We had wished that there had been a place like this when we got pregnant with Lux a few years ago.” 

It was then that Harry took a look at Lou and realized that she really wasn’t that much older than himself. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” she laughed, “and yeah, I had Lux when I was nineteen years old.” 

“I know that it’s not exactly _that_ young, but Tom and I struggled a lot. We had zero support from our families and we ended up living in Tom’s friend’s basement for a while and Tom had to work all of the time just so that we could survive.” 

“But then things turned around. We were lucky enough to actually win the lottery. Like how mental is that? The freakin’ lottery!” 

“So we ended up buying this place and starting up this place so that we could help young people that were in situations like our own.” 

“That is absolutely incredible,” Harry told her. 

“Thanks,” Lou smiled proudly. 

“So how many people live here right now anyway?” Harry asked out of curiosity. 

“Like pregnant wise?” she laughed. 

Harry nodded. 

“There are two girls and two boys who are pregnant and another girl who just had her baby and is staying with us for a little bit until she can find a flat.” 

“There are other boys?” Harry asked excitedly. He was glad that he wasn’t going to be the only lad here. 

“Yes,” Lou laughed. “Louis and Niall. You’ll love them.” 

“Now shall we go and introduce you then?” she asked. “I’m sure that mostly everyone is already sleeping, but Louis will be probably still be awake. We’re going to have the two of you share a room.” 

“Alright,” Harry said as the two got off the couch and started heading towards a staircase leading to the upstairs. 

Once they got to the second level, Lou started laughing. 

“Yep, I knew they’d all be asleep,” she said, motioning to the shut doors with no light coming through underneath. 

“It’s only like eight though,” Harry said, looking at his phone. 

“Yeah but they’re all a lot more pregnant than you,” she laughed. “Just you wait. You’ll be going to bed at eight soon too.” 

They stopped at a door at the end of the hall that still had the lights on inside. 

“So this is going to be you’re room,” Lou told him. 

Lou knocked, a muffled “come in” was heard from within the room, and Lou opened the door. 

A blue-eyed lad sat cross-legged on one of the two beds in the room looked up at them. 

“Louis, meet Harry,” Lou smiled, “your new roommate.”


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was sat on the bed with a laptop in front of him looking Harry up and down with curious eyes.

“So I think that I’ll let the two of you get acquainted,” Lou said as she walked back toward the open door. “I’m sure that Louis can show you where to put your things, and try not to stay up too late, alright Harry. You must be tired, so don’t let _him_ ,” she jokingly pointed at Louis, “keep you up all night.” 

“Thank you again, Lou,” Harry told her before she left. “Really, thank you.” He was certain that Lou was an angel of some sorts. 

“Not a problem, love,” she smiled at him. “Good night lads,” she said shutting the door behind her. 

Harry smiled and moved across the room to put his bag and pillow onto the other bed. 

“So...” he heard Louis say and Harry turned around to face him. 

Louis shut the lid of his laptop and then moved on the bed so that he could lean his back against the wall and also to face Harry. 

“Hi,” Harry smiled at Louis and moved his bag and pillow over so that he could get into the same position as Louis on his own bed. 

Louis gave him a quick smile. “So how far along are you?” he asked. “Can’t be too far since you’re tiny.” 

Harry laughed nervously. “Erm, about ten weeks,” he told him, “and how about you?” 

Louis didn’t appear to be too far along either. He didn’t really have a belly or anything yet. 

“Thirteen weeks.” 

“Cool,” Harry said a bit too cheerfully. He was a bit excited to have someone who was going through what he was going through at almost the same time. “So, um, how long have you been here?” 

“Probably about three weeks now. I was around ten weeks when I came here too,” Louis told him. 

“Seems like we’ve got a lot in common.” 

“Yeah,” Louis laughed. “Did your parents kick you out too?” 

Harry laughed nervously. “Kinda, yeah.” 

“And the boyfriend wouldn’t take you in either?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Yeah, same here,” Louis said quietly. 

The mood changed slightly and neither boy said anything for a moment. 

“Fuck it,” Louis laughed again. “Who needs them, right?” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. 

“So do you plan on keeping yours?” Louis asked. 

Harry looked down at his stomach. “Yep,” he said looking back up at Louis. 

“Good. Me too,” Louis said with a smile. “We’ll help each other then, yeah?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Harry smiled and then yawned. 

“You should probably get some sleep now though, yeah?” Louis told him. “You seem tired.” 

“Am not,” Harry laughed with another yawn. 

“It’s alright,” Louis laughed. “We’ll chat more tomorrow.” 

Harry nodded. 

Harry had only known this boy for about ten minutes but he could tell right away that they were going be great friends. 

He put his bag on the ground and decided that he could put his clothes and stuff away tomorrow. Although he took Gemma’s teddy bear out of the bag first. He always slept with it, ever since he was eight years old. 

“Cute bear,” Louis said to him when he took it out of the bag. 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. “It’s my sister’s.” 

He took off his clothes and was left in his black boxers. He hoped that Louis didn’t mind him sleeping half-naked, but when he looked over to him, Louis seemed pretty pleased with it. 

Harry turned back towards his bed to hide his blush. He got his bed all situated with his own pillow and got underneath the warm blankets. 

He turned off the lamp that was beside his bed and Louis mimicked his actions and turned off his own light. 

“Good night, Harry,” Louis whispered. He wasn’t going to bed just yet. Harry could see him opening his laptop again. 

“Good night,” Harry replied and then quickly fell asleep. It has been a long day but at least it had ended on a positive note. 

-&-

Harry woke up with that horribly familiar feeling.

“Stupid morning sickness”, he mumbled to himself as he rubbed at his tired eyes. 

Harry got out of bed and crept out of the room as fast as he could and he tried to be quiet about it so that he didn’t wake Louis. 

He had no idea where the bathroom was and he _really_ did not want to puke on the floor. 

He was starting to panic when a blonde-haired girl with a big belly walked out of one of the rooms. 

“It’s that way, sweetie,” she told him, pointing to an open door at the other end of the hall, as she walked past him to go down the stairs. 

Harry ran and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. He would have to thank the blonde-haired girl later. 

As he knelt there puking, Harry could feel another person enter the room. 

Finally when Harry finished, he flushed the toilet, wiped his hand across his mouth. 

He looked up to see who was there with him and it was a boy with blond hair wearing sweats and a tight shirt that stretched across his pregnant belly. 

The boy had a glass of water in one and hand and the other extended out to Harry. 

Harry took the boy’s hand who helped him up off the floor. 

“Here,” the blond boy said as he passed Harry the glass of water. 

“Thanks,” Harry replied, drinking almost all of it in one gulp. 

“I’m Niall,” the blond smiled at him. 

“Harry,” he replied. 

“After you get dressed, you should come downstairs,” Niall told him. “We’re making breakfast.” 

It was then that Harry realized how exposed he was. He made a mental note to start actually wearing clothes to bed. 

“Right,” Harry said with a reddened face. 

Niall laughed. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed or anything,” he told him. “If I still had a body like _yours_ , I’d be half-naked too.” 

Harry laughed nervously as they exited the bathroom. Niall went downstairs and Harry went back to his room to find something to wear. 

When he walked back into the room, Louis was sitting up and yawning. 

“Hey you,” he said to Harry with a sleepy voice as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Hi,” Harry said shyly. “I didn’t wake you did, I? I’m really sorry if I did.” 

Louis let out a laugh. “No, I could smell pancakes.” 

Harry had been too busy puking to even notice the great smell coming from downstairs. 

“You okay though?” Louis asked. “Still got morning sickness?” 

Harry sighed. “Yep.” 

“It sucks, doesn’t it?” Louis laughed lightly. “I had it really bad when I first got here but now I hardly get it anymore.” 

“But anywho, let’s get dressed and go get those pancakes, yeah?” Louis suggested. “If we don’t go soon, Niall will eat them all.” 

-&-

When they got down to the kitchen, there were two empty chairs and two full plates of pancakes waiting there for them.

“Wow,” Harry said breathlessly as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. It had been a really long time since he had had pancakes. His mum had stopped making them for him when he was about ten and he was rubbish at making his own. 

He took a bite and they tasted even better than they looked. 

“Lou made ‘em,” Niall told him. “They’re amazing.” 

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Where is Lou anyway?” 

“You just missed her. Lux has a doctor’s appointment,” the blonde haired girl from earlier told him. “So, what’s your name new kid?” 

“I’m Harry, and, um, thanks for helping me out this morning,” he said to her and turned to Niall, “and you too, thanks.” 

They both smiled at him. 

“I’m Perrie, by the way,” the girl said to him, “and this is Cher,” she said pointing to a brunette girl next to her. 

The two girls looked like complete opposites. Perrie looked like a preppy, pregnant Barbie doll and Cher had tattoos on her arms and looked like she could probably beat the crap out of someone. 

“Hi,” Harry said to both of them. 

“So how far along are you, Harry?” Perrie asked him. “You look tiny still.” 

“That’s what I said,” Louis laughed. 

Harry laughed nervously. “Ten weeks?” 

“Ah, so you’re not too far behind Louis then,” Niall noted with a mouth full of pancake. 

Harry smiled shyly at Louis who wriggled his eyebrows at him, making Harry laugh. 

“So have you got a boyfriend?” Cher asked with a smirk. 

“Err, no..” Harry replied. 

“Oh, don’t worry, hun, you’re not alone there,” she laughed. “Perrie’s the only one who’s got one, the lucky bitch she is.” 

“I don’t know about lucky,” Perrie laughed. “I mean, everything’s a bit of a mess with the whole ‘family situation’.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Cher rolled her eyes. “But at least he’s cute and he’s there for you.” 

Perrie smiled and turned to Harry. “His names Zayn, by the way, just so you’re not out of the loop.” 

“And he’s gorgeous,” Cher added. 

“Oh shush,” Perrie laughed as her face turned red. “So are you keeping your baby, Harry?” 

“Yep,” Harry told her. 

“Will the other father be involved?” she asked. 

“Um..” 

“Do you know it is?” Niall asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, “but, um, he doesn’t want anything to do with us.” 

“I know that feeling,” Louis muttered under his breath. 

Before Harry could ask Louis about his own boy troubles, everyone’s attention turned toward the door way. 

Harry turned and saw a girl with caramel-coloured skin holding a baby. 

“Good morning, everyone,” the girl said and turned to Harry. “Who are you?” 

“New kid,” Cher said. 

“I’m Harry,” he told her. “Hi!” 

“I’m Jesy,” she said, “and this here is Ollie.” 

Harry smiled at the baby. 

In about six and a half months he’d have own little baby, and even though he was only being sixteen and had no living family members or a significant other to rely on and will ultimately end up becoming a single father, he was somehow excited about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had been at the Atkin-Teasdale House for one whole week. It had been a busy week, but a great one.

He met Tom, who was the Atkin part of the Atkin-Teasdale. Tom was Lou’s boyfriend and Lux’s dad. Harry immediately took a liking to him. He liked the same kind of bands as Harry and he had cool tattoos. He even told Harry that he could do some tattoos for him once he turned eighteen. 

Harry also got to go to the bakery where he would start working as soon as his morning sickness slowed down a bit. The bakery was owned by Lou’s sister Sam and it was employed completely by teenagers who were either pregnant or had children. Harry couldn’t wait to start working there, especially because Louis convinced Sam to let him and Harry work the same shifts. 

Harry also got to know the other teens a lot better. 

He spent one afternoon with Cher and Perrie while Louis and Niall were both at work. 

He found out that Cher was due quite soon. She was nearly nine months along now and she was going to keep her baby. She said that she also had an older boyfriend just like Harry so they two of them talked about that quite a bit. Cher said that she had left home when she was sixteen to move in with the boyfriend and everything was great until she found out that she was pregnant. She said that he wanted her to get an abortion, and when she refused to, he tried to cause her to have a miscarriage instead by beating her up but she got away from him just in time before he could cause any serious damage to her or the baby. Harry cried when Cher told him this. Cher said that it was okay now though because she was safe and the boyfriend was in jail. She said that she and Jesy, who she had become close to whilst being at the house, were going to move out together once her baby was born so that they could help each other out. 

He found out that Perrie was seven months along and was also going to keep her baby. She said that he parents did not approve at all when they found out that she was pregnant. They were even angrier when she wouldn’t tell them who had knocked her up. The father was Zayn Malik, a boy that she had been dating secretly since she was fifteen. She loved him and he loved her but they knew that their families would never approve of them dating each other due to their different religious and cultural backgrounds. They didn’t mind having to keep it a secret but everything changed when the condom accidently broke and Perrie ended up getting pregnant. So with her parents being ashamed of their almost seventeen year old daughter being pregnant, they insisted on sending her away to ‘stay with a distant relative for nine months’. Perrie refused though because she didn’t want to be away from Zayn so when she suggested Tom and Lou’s place, they reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t too far away from hers and Zayn’s hometown so Zayn could still come visit her. They decided that Zayn wouldn’t tell his parents about Perrie. He got two jobs and was working constantly so that he and Perrie could move out together once they baby was born. They wanted to as far away as possible so that they could be together and not have their families say anything about it. 

As for the boys, they didn’t feel like talking about their situations all that much. They weren’t quite as open as the girls were. 

Harry knew that Louis was kicked out of his home, but he wouldn’t say why, and that his then boyfriend wouldn’t take him in, but he _really_ didn’t seem to want to talk about that. 

Louis mainly avoided talking about the past stuff. Louis seemed to want to focus on that future and Harry totally understood that so they mainly talked about other things. 

And when it came to Niall, Harry didn’t really know much about his situation at all. Harry tried asking him about it once and Niall ignored him so Harry left it that. He did, however, talk about coming from Ireland, so it did make Harry curious as to how and why was in England. Harry didn’t want to force Niall into talking about things that he clearly didn’t want to talk about. 

-&-

The next Monday, the boys decided to go out for the day.

They were going to go shopping because Niall needed some new paternity clothes. 

“I’m getting really fucking fat,” Niall complained as they made their way downtown towards the shops. He had insisted that they walk so that he could get some exercise but clearly regretted his decision as soon as they left the house. 

“No, you’re not,” Louis scoffed. “You’re pregnant.” 

“Yeah, well I’m tired of it,” he said. “I want to be able to walk ten steps without having to stop to catch my fucking breath.” 

“At least you look cute though with your little belly,” Louis tried. 

“Yeah, you wait ‘til you’re five months pregnant and you’ve got stretch marks and you can barely see your feet when you stand,” Niall scoffed. 

“It’ll all be worth it in the end though, right?” Harry told him to try and brighten the mood but Niall didn’t respond to that and kept on walking. 

When they finally got to the maternity/paternity shop, Niall had to make a mad dash for the toilet. 

“Why does the thing have to sit on my fucking bladder?” Niall complained after he finished. 

In the week that Harry had known Niall, he had never seen him so irritable. 

Niall walked towards the t-shirt section while Harry and Louis hung back a bit. 

“Is he okay?” Harry whispered to Louis. 

“I think so,” Louis said, “but I think that the whole ‘baby’ thing freaks him out a bit.” 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that he won’t even talk about it.” 

“Yeah, he won’t really talk about it with anyone.” 

Harry and Louis caught up with Niall who had already moved on from shirts to trousers. 

When he picked out a few different outfits, he went back to dressing room to try them on. Harry and Louis followed him back there and got distracted by a shelf full of baby shoes. 

“They’re so tiny,” Harry squealed as he picked up a tiny pair of ballet flats. 

“I know,” Louis replied with the same amount of excitement. 

They were still looking at the shoes by the time Niall finished. He had picked out two new shirts and a pair of paternity jeans with extra stretch. 

“Aren’t these adorable?” Louis asked Niall whilst holding a pair of tiny baby sneakers. 

“Yeah..” Niall said as he walked past them towards the cash register. He barely gave the shoes even the smallest glance. 

-&-

Next, and last, on their agenda for the day was dinner. Since they were already out and about, they decided to eat out.

Harry told them that he didn’t really have any money, but the lads insisted on splitting his bill, so Harry just went with it. 

They found themselves sitting in a booth at a fancy, but not overly expensive, restaurant. Harry and Louis sat beside each other and Niall sat across from them on the other side of the booth. 

Harry and Louis were on a conversation about babies while Niall remained fairly quiet on the matter. 

They were debating about whether they wanted to have a boy or a girl – Louis wanted a boy and Harry wanted a girl. 

“What about you, Nialler?” Harry asked. “Or do you already know? They can tell by five months, right?” 

“Yeah, they can,” Niall told him. “I just had the ultrasound last week.” 

“And?” Harry squealed. 

“I didn’t wanna know,” Niall mumbled and stuffed his mouth with pasta. 

“Really?” Harry asked. “I don’t know if I could handle the suspense,” he laughed. 

“It doesn’t really matter,” Niall said quietly. “I’m not keeping it anyway.” 

“You’re not?” Harry and Louis both asked at the same time. 

Niall shook his head. “I can’t.” 

“Why?” Louis asked. 

“My dad said so,” Niall explained. “I have to give it up.” 

“But do _you_ want to give it up?” Harry asked. 

Niall shrugged. “I guess.” 

“And what if you don’t want to?” Louis asked curiously. 

“Then I can’t go back home,” Niall told him. “My dad sent me here so that I don’t ‘shame’ the family or some shit like that.” 

“Does the other father know about all this?” Harry asked. 

Niall laughed nervously and his face turned red. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t even know who the father is,” Niall admitted. 

“Oh, shit,” Harry said, immediately regretting asking him about it. “Sorry!” 

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” Niall told him. “But yeah, there are at least three different guys that it could be. I’m not really sure." 

“I had a lot of sex,” he laughed to himself. “I was a bit of a slut before.” 

“Oh, don’t say that, Nialler,” Louis told him. “There’s nothing wrong with having sex, whether it be with one person or a whole bunch.” 

“Yeah, it’s just a stupid made up word to try and make people feel bad about themselves,” Harry added. 

“You really think so?” Niall asked. 

“Absolutely,” Louis exclaimed, “and don’t let your dad bully you into giving up your baby. It’s _your_ choice, Nialler, and you need to make up your own mind about it.” 

Niall nodded. “Thanks guys,” he said quietly. 

-&-

By the time they got back home, they were all exhausted.

“I had fun today, lads,” Niall told Harry and Louis. He gave them both big hugs before he headed to his own room. 

Harry and Louis went back to their room, took off their jeans, and hopped into their separate beds. 

They laid on their sides, facing each other. 

“That sucks about Niall’s dad, huh?” Harry asked, hoping to get a conversation started about their own home situations. 

“Yeah,” Louis replied, “I mean, it’d suck to, like, not feel like you have a choice in the matter.” 

“So you’re parents didn’t give you an ultimatum or anything?” 

Louis shook his head. “It was just my mum, but no, she just told me to get out.” 

“Same here,” Harry told him. “It was my mum and step-dad and they basically told me that I was no longer welcomed in their house because they’re against gays and sex.” 

“That’s crazy,” Louis said, scrunching up his face. “My mum basically told me that I was eighteen and that she couldn’t afford to feed another mouth so she told me to leave.” 

“Brutal,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Did you have a big family?” 

“Yeah, four little sisters,” he said quietly. “I miss them like crazy, but I do talk to the older ones on Facebook sometimes.” 

“At least you’ve got contact with them then,” Harry said trying to sound positive. 

“Yeah,” Louis said. “You have a sister too, right?” He pointed to the teddy bear that Harry was currently hugging. 

“Yeah..” he said slowly. 

“Was she religious too?” 

“No, um, my sister and my dad, they uh, passed away,” Harry told him. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Louis panicked. 

“It’s okay,” Harry told him. “It happened when I was eight. They, uh, got hit by a drunk driver.” 

“But, um, I keep them alive, you know?” Harry smiled. “Like they live on in my heart and in my memories.” 

“And in teddy bears,” Louis added with a smile. 

“And necklaces and rings,” Harry said, pulling out his dad’s necklace from under his shirt and showing Louis the ring that he now wore on his right ring finger. 

Louis gave him a warm smile. 

“Do you want to see photos?” Harry asked, remembering that he brought his photo album with him. 

“I’d love to,” Louis told him. 

Harry pulled his bag out from under the bed as Louis got out of his bed to join Harry in his. 

They looked through the entire photo album together, Harry pointing out some of his happiest memories. 

“That was beautiful, Harry,” Louis told him after he closed the book. 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. “I, um, made it after _it_ happened. It really helped me to, like, cope.” 

“I can’t imagine what it must have been like.” 

“I was sad a lot,” Harry admitted. “It didn’t help with the fact that my mum went off with Robin and basically tried to forget that I existed. 

“So, um, basically, I haven’t really had anyone be there for me since I was eight,” Harry said, his eyes starting to fill with tears. 

“Well, I’m here for you now,” Louis told him, wiping away the tears that started to fall down Harry’s face. He took one of Harry’s hands into his own. “I won’t let you go.” 

“You promise?” Harry sniffled. 

Louis nodded. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

A lot can happen in a month, Harry realized.

He learned quickly that things don’t stay the same for long, especially when you and those around you are pregnant. 

Things don’t stay the same for long, especially when you and those around you are pregnant. 

Harry had now been at the Atkin-Teasdale House for five whole weeks and lots of things had already happened. 

For one, Harry’s morning sickness had basically stopped so he was ready to start working at the bakery. 

Harry loved working there. The place smelled delicious all the time and he got to work all of his shifts with Louis. 

Louis was a lot of fun to work with. He always made everything ten times more entertaining. 

And the job wasn’t too hard either. All they really had to do was bring the baked goods that Sam would make them to the front area and then sell them to the customers. 

They had a few shifts per week and Sam paid everyone well so Harry felt pretty fortunate. 

Another thing that changed was that the house was a little bit emptier. Cher had her baby two weeks ago, a little girl, and she and Jesy had already moved out to their own flat. 

Harry was sad to see them leave and he already missed them. He found that it was really easy to bond with others when you’re going through the same type of situation so he had found a friend in everyone in the house. 

He especially missed baby Ollie though. Jesy would let them all hold him and try bottle-feeding him and Harry loved it. He couldn’t wait to have his little baby to care for. 

And that thought lead to another change that was happening quite rapidly. 

Harry was now fifteen weeks pregnant and his body looked quite a bit different from when he had first arrived at the house. He now had a small baby bump that he was still pretty well hidden underneath his t-shirt. 

Louis, on the other hand, was now at eighteen weeks and his baby bump was now very much visible. It looked a bit like he had a football under his shirt. 

Harry loved Louis’ belly just as much as he loved his own. 

Sometimes the two would lie together on top of one of their beds and go for an afternoon nap together (because Lou was totally right about pregnant people sleeping a lot), with Harry spooning Louis (mainly because Harry was taller and his belly wasn’t too big yet) and Harry would wrap his arms around Louis’ stomach. 

Harry had never been one to be in favour of napping but with Louis it was great. 

Last week Niall had walked in on them napping and his laughter had woken them up. 

“What?” Harry had asked groggily as he sat up. 

“Nothing,” Niall laughed. “You guys just look cute is all.” 

“Thanks,” Louis said and then gave Harry a warm smile. 

Niall then left the room and Louis pulled Harry back down and wrapped Harry's arms around his middle again so that they could continue their spooning / napping session. 

-&-

Harry would be lying if he said that he didn’t have feelings for Louis because of course he did.

Louis was gorgeous and sweet and protective and funny and just basically an overall amazing human being. 

Louis could just simply smile at him and Harry felt like he was melting. 

He wasn’t really sure when exactly his feelings towards Louis had turned romantically. Maybe he had always had those feelings about him. He wasn’t really sure. 

All Harry knew was that he wasn’t thinking about Nick anymore. 

And he had never even felt _this_ way with Nick anyway. 

This felt completely different. 

It felt a lot like love. 

-&-

The thing about Harry and Louis was that they were inseparable. They were practically attached at the hip.

Niall and Perrie had been trying to get both of them alone so that they could talk to them about their very obvious feelings towards each other, but it was damn near impossible. They were _always_ together. 

So when Louis went to go have a shower on a day where all four of them were at the house at the same time, Niall and Perrie took the opportunity to talk to Harry without Louis’ presence. 

They knocked on Harry and Louis’ door and stepped in to the room. 

Harry was lying on the bed reading one of the baby books that Lou kept around the house. 

“Can we talk to you real quick?” Niall asked him. 

Harry looked up at them and put his book down. “Okay,” he said, sitting up. 

They both walked over to Harry’s bed and sat by the end of it. 

“So are you in love with him then?” Perrie asked him with a bright smile and heart-filled eyes. 

“What?” Harry asked, confused. “Who?” 

“Louis, you dumbass,” Niall laughed sarcastically. 

“Oh,” Harry said with a goofy smile and a reddened face. 

Perrie squealed. “You do, you do, oh my god!” 

“See, I told you I was right,” Niall said to Perrie in a serious tone. 

“Shut up,” she told him. “So you guys have to date, yeah?” 

“What?” Harry laughed. 

“Dating,” Perrie smiled widely. “You and Louis.” 

“Do you think he likes me too?” Harry asked shyly. 

“Yes!” they both yelled out at the same time. 

“What are we yelling about?” Louis laughed as he walked into the room looking all adorable with his wet fringe. 

“Nothing,” Harry said as he gave Perrie and Niall a ‘don’t-say-another-fucking-word’ face. 

They laughed at him and slowly got up off the bed. 

“We’ll leave the two of you alone now,” Perrie said to them with a wink as her and Niall left the room laughing. 

“What was all that about?” Louis laughed as he shut their door. 

“Nothing,” Harry laughed nervously. “They’re just weirdoes.” 

“I know you’re lying,” Louis smiled knowingly at Harry as he made his way over to Harry’s bed. 

Harry moved over so that Louis could sit down next to him. 

“Am not,” Harry argued. 

“Are too,” Louis laughed, “and you’ve been smiling like crazy for the past two minutes.” 

“I’m just really happy,” Harry laughed as he fell back down into a laying position on the bed. 

Louis lied down as well and turned his body so that he was facing Harry and Harry turned so that he was facing Louis. 

They were incredibly close now, their noses almost touching. 

“I’m really happy too,” Louis told him with a smile. 

“Yeah?” 

Louis nodded. “And I heard what they were talking to you about,” he smiled mischievously. 

“You did?” Harry gulped. 

“Only the last bit, but I got the gist of the conversation,” Louis laughed. “So you should know that I do indeed like you too.” 

Harry’s smile lit up the room. 

“Really?” he practically squealed. 

“Yep,” Louis smiled. 

And then he pressed his lips to Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took me a few days to post another chapter
> 
> i had to work lol
> 
> anywho let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Louis woke up together on top of Harry’s bed the next morning after their first ~~few~~ kiss ~~es~~.

Louis must have woken up before him because Harry awoke to Louis staring and smiling at him. They were in basically the same position that they had been in the night before. 

“Hi,” Louis said to Harry excitedly with a bright smile. 

“Hi,” Harry replied in his raspy morning voice. 

Louis moved to his hand to brush Harry’s curls out from in front of his eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis told him. 

Harry blushed and giggled and tried to hide his face by burying it in his pillow. 

Louis laughed and sat up. 

“Let’s go out,” he said. 

Harry sat up a moment later too, still smiling. 

“Where’re we going?” 

“On a date,” Louis said with a wink. 

-&-

They both showered and got dressed for the day and then Louis told Harry to go hang out with the others while he got their date all sorted out.

He wouldn’t tell Harry what they were doing and it was driving Harry mad. He wasn’t really one to be in favour of surprises. 

So there Harry was, freaking out internally whilst sitting in Perrie’s beanbag chair. 

“Are you alright, bro?” Zayn laughed. 

Zayn was there today on his day off from his two jobs. He couldn’t always be around but he tried to be there as much as he could for Perrie. 

Harry and the others had gotten to know him quite a bit and they all really liked him. Zayn was a cool guy and he was nice to everyone and he made Perrie super happy. 

He was also great to look at. Perrie was a lucky gal. 

“Yeah, mate, you look like you’re going to have a fucking heart attack,” Niall told him. He was sitting beside Harry in Perrie’s other beanbag chair. 

“I’m fine,” Harry laughed nervously. “I’ve just, like, never been on a date before, you know.” 

“What?” both Perrie and Zayn yelled out at the same time but Niall nodded understandingly. 

The two of them told each other, and really each other only, about their pasts – the older men, the sex, the feeling of wanting to be wanted. Harry and Niall understood each other because they weren’t really so different. 

It was a strange concept to Perrie and Zayn though since they went on dates all the time. 

But for those like Harry and Niall, it wasn’t something that they had experienced before. 

Rather than going out on cutesy dates to the movies and holding hands while walking home from school, Harry and Niall were used to just engaging in meaningless sex with men twice their age. 

“It’ll be alright,” Niall told him. “Dates are supposed to be fun and shit, right?” he asked Perrie and Zayn. 

They both nodded. 

“They are super fun. You’re going to have a great time,” Perrie told him. “And besides, it’s normal to be nervous. I was nervous for my first date with Zayn.” 

Zayn smiled at Perrie. “Me too.” 

The two quickly kissed on the lips and Niall made a grossed out face that made Harry laugh. 

And there was a knock at the door. 

Zayn got up and opened the door to reveal a very happy looking Louis. 

“I’m here for Harry,” Louis announced. 

Perrie waddled her way over to the door and she and Zayn blocked Louis from entering the room. 

“Not so fast,” she told him. “We want him back here by dinner time, you hear me?” 

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned as tried to himself up from the beanbag chair. 

“And no funny business,” Zayn added. “I know where you live.” 

“I’ll take good care of him,” Louis smiled sweetly. 

“Make sure to use protection,” Niall snickered. 

“Shut upppp,” Harry laughed as finally got up and then pushed between Zayn and Perrie to get through the door. 

“Excuse me, young man, that is no way to talk to your fake parents and your fake brother,” Perrie scolded him. 

“Sorry,” Harry laughed. 

Perrie smiled at him and Zayn ruffled his hair. 

“It’s alright, sweetie, we forgive you,” Perrie told him. 

“Now you two go and have some nice, clean fun, yeah?” Zayn said. 

They both laughed and Louis took Harry’s hand and they started walking off towards the stairs. 

“Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do,” Niall called out to them from inside the room. “Or do ‘cause you’re both already knocked up anyway!” 

-&-

“Oh my god,” Harry squealed.

Louis had lead him to the kitchen, and when they walked in, there was a big, wicker picnic basket and a checkered blanket sitting on top of the table. 

“A picnic?” Harry asked excitedly. 

“Yep,” Louis nodded as ran his fingers nervously through his hair with his free hand. “I was hoping that you’d like the idea,” he smiled. 

“I do, I do,” Harry said with a huge grin on his face. “Let’s go!” 

-&-

The two of them walked to the park, hand-in-hand; Harry carrying the picnic basket and Louis carrying the blanket in their other free hands.

The park was only a five minute walk from the house. 

When they got there, Louis pointed out a big oak tree that had lots of shade and they headed over there to set up their picnic. 

Once they got settled, Louis opened the basket. 

Harry looked inside and his eyes widened. 

“You made all of this?” he asked. There was literally enough food to feed a family of like six or eight in there. 

“Yeah, I got a bit carried away,” Louis chuckled as he pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to Harry. “But hey, we’re both eating for two, right?” 

“Yeah,” Harry laughed and then sighed, “I guess we are.” 

Louis also pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of something that had a beer-looking colour to it. 

“Apple juice?” Louis asked with a smile. 

Harry nodded and laughed. 

“We definitely have to go out for a real drink though once we’re not pregnant,” Louis told him. “But of course, we’ll have to get a babysitter for the little ones first,” he added with a wink. 

“Yeah, sure,” Harry smiled. 

“I loved me some alcohol before all of this happened,” Louis said, rubbing his belly. 

“Oh yeah? I used to hang out at the bar back at home all the time,” Harry told him and then took a bite out of his sandwich. 

“They let _you_ in?” Louis laughed. 

Harry swallowed and then laughed. “I don’t know why, but yeah. I wouldn’t get served though.” 

“So what’d you drink? Coke?” Louis asked sarcastically. 

“Yeah,” Harry said and Louis laughed.

“So is that where you met the boyfriend then?” 

Harry’s eyes widened at the question. They never talked about stuff, mainly because Louis didn’t want to. 

“Yeah, uh, he was the bartender,” Harry said as he took a sip of his apple juice. 

“Are you serious?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded. 

“He wasn’t like super old and gross, was he?” Louis asked, scrunching up his nose. 

“No, Nick was only like ten years older than me,” Harry laughed, “and he wasn’t _really_ my boyfriend anyway.” 

“No?” 

Harry took another sip of apple juice as he shook his head. 

“He refused to call me that,” Harry told him, “and we would only see each on the weekends and only at the bar and at his flat.” 

“And then when you came to him telling him that you were pregnant, he refused to help you out?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Sounds like a bloody wanker.” 

“Basically.” 

“That sucks.” 

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. He looked through the picnic basket and found a banana. 

“What about you?” Harry asked as he peeled the banana. “What was your boyfriend like?” 

Louis shoved what was left of his sandwich into mouth and started chewing as slow as possible to avoid answering the question. 

“He was great, but he was a fucking coward,” he finally said after he swallowed. 

“How so?” Harry asked. 

“With Liam, everything had to be a secret,” Louis explained. “His parents thought I was his bloody study buddy for fuck’s sake.” 

“And then at school, he refused to even look at me. He was, like, one of the most popular guys, and then I was the weird gay kid, so he told me that he just could not associate with me at school. He and his friends would actually, like, shout profanities at me. My own fucking boyfriend was calling me a ‘fag’. Like, he would apologize after in private, but like, how stupid is that?” 

“Why did you stay with him then?” Harry asked. 

“The same reason that you kept going back to see that bartender,” Louis told him. “I just wanted to believe that somebody wanted me.” 

Harry nodded understandingly. 

“So what did he say when you told him that you were pregnant?” 

“That he wasn’t ready to tell people that he was gay and that he was too young to be a dad and that it would ruin his life and that he wanted to go to uni and basically if I was going to do this then I’d have to do it alone because he couldn’t help me.” 

“Shit,” Harry said. 

Louis sighed as he rummaged through the basket until he found a brownie. He unwrapped it and then split it into two pieces, giving one half to Harry. 

“Doesn’t matter anymore though, does it?” Louis said with a smile. “I’ve found a great lad now.” 

“Me too,” Harry smiled. “Who needs those ‘bloody wankers’ anyway?” 

“Certainly not us,” Louis laughed. “We’ve got each other.” 

“You, me, and the babies,” Harry said in a sing-song voice. 

“Yep,” Louis smiled. He pushed the basket to the side and lied down on his back. Harry laid down beside him and Louis reached between them and took Harry’s hand into his own. 

“We’re going to be like a little family,” Louis said. 

“Yep, our kids are going to be those awesome kids that have two dads,” Harry smiled. 

“And we’ll throw them a really great birthday party since their birthdays will end up being pretty close.” 

“And we’ll take them to the park all the time and buy a trampoline and go on a family trip to Disney World.” 

“And we’ll have to crazy uncle Niall babysit when we want some alone time,” Louis said with a wink. 

“And we’ll go visit our old friends, Perrie and Zayn, and our kids can hang out with their little girl.” 

“And we’ll all sit on their deck and have a drink while the kids run around their backyard.” 

“And then we’ll come back home and we’ll put the kids to bed and you and I will make passionate love together.” 

“I like where this is going,” Louis laughed. 

“Me too,” Harry smiled and turned his head to look at Louis. 

Louis turned his head as well and moved his face closer towards Harry’s. 

He kissed Harry lightly on the tip of his nose and Harry giggled. 

“I like you,” Louis told him. “A lot.” 

“I like you too,” Harry replied. “A lot.” 

Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the mouth this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

“I am so excited,” Harry squealed.

“Me too,” Louis replied with a huge grin on his face. 

The two were sitting in the waiting room at the ultrasound clinic waiting for their appointments. 

Lou was the one who arranged all of their doctor’s appointment and stuff and Harry begged her to make his ultrasound the same day as Louis’ even though it was a little bit early for his. 

If Louis was going to know the sex of his baby then Harry had to know his baby’s too. 

So there the two of them were, seventeen and twenty weeks pregnant, sitting side-by-side and holding each other’s shaking hands. 

Lou, who had driven them there, was sitting across from them and smirking behind the magazine that she was reading. 

“Louis Tomlinson?” a lady called out as she entered the waiting room. 

Louis and Harry both stood up. 

“Uh.. just Louis Tomlinson,” she laughed nervously. 

Harry didn’t understand what she was getting at at first but then he realized that she really had no way of knowing that they were actually there together, even though they had separate appointments. It wasn’t exactly the most normal thing in the world to be dating someone who was also pregnant. 

“Oh, no, I want Harry to come with me,” Louis informed the woman. 

Louis reached down and took Harry’s hand into his own and squeezed. Harry looked down and smiled. 

“Oh!” the woman exclaimed, realizing that the two boys were actually together. “Very well then,” she said motioning for them both to follow her into the back room. 

-&-

“Well, I suppose this makes things easier for me then,” the ultrasound tech joked as the boys introduced themselves. “We’ll do Louis first and then Harry right after.”

The woman directed Louis to lie down and pull up his shirt. 

Harry watched Louis make a scrunched up face and the woman squirted some blue gel onto his belly. 

“Ready?” she asked and Louis nodded frantically. 

She took out the ultrasound wand and started to move it across Louis’ stomach. 

Louis reached down and grabbed Harry’s hand without moving his eyes from the small screen beside the table. 

“Alright, here’s baby Tomlinson,” the ultrasound tech said cheerfully. 

On the screen was what definitely looked like a baby. 

The image brought tears to Harry’s eyes. 

“Wow,” Louis whispered softly. Harry could hear him sniffling so he gave Louis’ hand a squeeze. 

The ultrasound tech moved the wand around slowly, pointing out different parts of the body to Louis and such. 

“Do you want to know the –”she started. 

“Yes, please,” Louis said before she could even finish. 

The woman smiled. 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy!” 

“Yes!” Louis cheered. 

He had the biggest smile on his face and it made Harry so happy to see his boy so happy. 

-&-

After Louis got all cleaned up, it was Harry’s turn to lie down.

“I’m going to assume that you want to know the sex as well?” the ultrasound tech said to Harry as lifted up his shirt and waited for her to start. 

“Yes, please,” he laughed. 

“Alright,” she smiled. 

The woman started to squirt the gel over his belly, and Harry shivered at the coolness of it, now understanding why Louis had made that face earlier. 

Harry looked up at Louis and Louis gave him a warm smile. 

The ultrasound tech started to move the wand over Harry’s belly. 

“Here we are,” she started but then frowned and kept moving the wand around. “This one’s an active one,” she laughed. 

Harry was laughing and crying all at once. 

There in front of him on the screen was his baby. 

The woman started to point out different body parts and she started laughing when she pointed to the baby’s hand that seemed to be moving. 

“Looks like someone’s waving to you,” she said. 

Louis bent down and whispered “Hi daddy” into Harry’s ear. 

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks. “Hi baby,” he said quietly to the screen and Louis squeezed his hand tightly. 

She continued moving the wand around and then finally asked Harry the question. 

“So do you still wanna know the sex?” 

Harry smiled and nodded. 

“It’s a girl,” she told. “Congratulations!” 

Harry squealed and cried more happy tears. 

-&-

The ultrasound tech left Harry and Louis alone in the room for a few minutes so that she could develop some photos for them to take home.

After Harry got himself all cleaned up, he hopped off the table and went straight into Louis’ arms. 

Louis hugged him tightly. 

“So I’ve got a son, you’ve got a daughter. It’s exactly what we wanted,” Louis mumbled happily into Harry’s shirt. 

Harry smiled and wiped at his eyes after they pulled away from their hug. 

“I’m so happy right now,” he told Louis. 

Louis smiled. “Me too.” 

The ultrasound tech came back into the room and handed them both a whole bunch of ultrasound pictures and then they were on their way back to the waiting room. 

They both ran over to Lou and showed her their picture. She wiped away her own tears before telling them that they had to get going. Harry and Louis both had to work the afternoon shift at the bakery and their shift was going to start in about twenty minutes. 

-&-

They got to the bakery with minutes to spare.

They went to the back and put their ultrasounds pictures into their shared work locker but each kept one to put in their apron pockets. 

Their shift today was only a four-hour shift and those usually went by really quickly. 

Today was no different. 

They got their usual customers who would come in for a fresh loaf of bread and those who would come in for some coffee and pastries. 

It was starting to near the end of their shift and Sam called Louis back to grab a tray of a freshly-baked biscuits. 

While Louis was gone, three people that Harry had never seen before walked through the door. 

There was a man, a woman, and a lad that looked like he was about Harry’s age. 

“Hi there,” Harry smiled as they stopped in front of the counter. “How may I help you?” 

The woman smiled sweetly at him. “We’re just in town visiting some old relatives,” she told him. “We saw this place and thought we’d stop in to get some treats.” 

“How lovely,” Harry smiled and walked over to where they kept all of their pastries and biscuits. “See anything you fancy then?” 

The young lad, who Harry presumed was the man and woman’s son, raised his eyebrow and smirked at Harry. 

Before Harry could think anything of it, there was a crashing sound behind him. 

Startled, he turned around to see Louis standing there with wide eyes with a tray and some biscuits around his feet. 

Sam came out quickly from the kitchen area. 

“Are you alright?” she asked Louis. 

“Yeah, uh, shit,” he mumbled. “I’m so sorry, Sam!” 

She laughed sweetly. “S’alright, hun,” she told him. “You’re not the first to drop a tray in here and I’m certain that you won’t be the last. Just please clean up, alright?” 

Louis nodded and Sam returned to the back. 

Harry mouthed “are you okay?” to Louis and he shook his head slightly. 

“Well, if it isn’t the infamous Louis Tomlinson,” the man at the counter chuckled. 

“We haven’t seen you in ages, dear,” the woman said. “Have you moved to Manchester?” 

The son didn’t say anything and was staring at the ground. 

“Geoff, Karen,” Louis nodded at them with a forced smile. “Um, it’s lovely seeing you both, and, uh, yeah, I’ve moved here.” 

“Liam, why didn’t you tell us that Louis had left town?” the woman frowned at her son. 

_Liam_ , Harry thought to himself. His mind starting to race with thoughts. 

This was _The Liam_.

The one that had gotten _his_ Louis pregnant and then refused to help him. 

Harry wanted to punch him. 

He wasn’t actually going to, but he really wanted to. 

Liam just shrugged at her question and didn’t give his parents any eye contact at all. 

“Well, we’ve missed seeing you around,” Liam’s father told Louis. “You were always such a good friend to Liam.” 

Harry watched as Louis tried to hold back a laugh. 

“Yep,” Louis said in a fake voice. “The best of friends.” 

Liam’s mother turned back to Harry. “So I think we’ll take a few of those,” she said pointing to some danishes. 

Harry quickly put a few assorted danishes into a box for her and told her how much it was. 

Once she finished paying, both parents turned to Louis again. 

“It was great seeing you,” they told him sweetly. 

When they started to turn away, Liam finally spoke up. 

“Uh, mum, dad,” he said and they turned around again to see Liam who hadn’t moved from his spot in front of the counter. “Do you mind if I stay and chat with Louis for just a moment?” 

“Of course,” his mother said to him. “We’ll meet you in the car.” 

And then his parents were out the door. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis snapped as soon as the door shut. Harry was thankful that they were the only ones in the bakery right now. 

“Me?” he asked. “What the fuck are _you_ doing _here_?”

“I am trying to earn a living, Liam,” Louis said sternly. “I need to make money so that I can take care of _my_ child.” 

Liam shook his head and shifted uncomfortably. 

“Of all places that we had to go to today,” he mumbled to himself. He looked up at Louis’ stomach and sighed loudly as he ran his fingers through his short hair. “And they probably saw your belly and they’re probably gonna ask who the fucking father is.” 

“And you’re just going to lie to them like you usually do,” Louis muttered. 

Liam rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Louis. You know that the whole ‘us’ situation was very hard for me.” 

Louis burst out laughing. “Do you really want to talk about hard situations, Liam? Especially with me, of all people?” 

“I’m sorry, okay,” Liam yelled. “But you know that I can’t help you!” 

“I don’t need you’re fucking help anyway,” Louis told him. “I have Harry, here, who is absolutely lovely and ten times the man that you will ever be.” 

“Hi,” Harry said shyly. 

“And you can leave any fucking time now,” Louis continued. “Go back home to your fucking miserable heterosexual relationship that Danielle bitch.” 

“Um, I’m actually dating Sophia now,” Liam informed him. 

Louis laughed and spat out “I don’t give a flying fuck, Liam.” 

Liam was about to speak up again when Harry decided that it was time to step in. He didn’t like to see Louis all stressed out and angry like this. 

“I think that you should leave now, mate,” Harry told Liam. 

Liam looked between the two and then sighed. 

He muttered out a “bye” before he turned around and stormed out of the shop. 

Louis let out a really big sigh and looked at Harry. 

“I’m really sorry about that,” he breathed out. 

“It’s alright,” Harry told him, bringing him into a hug. 

“He’s such a prick,” Louis mumbled. 

“He doesn’t matter,” Harry said. 

Louis smiled up at Harry when they pulled away. 

“You’re so amazing,” he told Harry. 

Harry smiled back. “I know,” he laughed. “Now let’s clean up those biscuits, yeah?” 

-&-

When their shift finished, they went back to the house and had dinner with Niall and Perrie and showed them their ultrasound pictures.

After dinner, they went to Lux’s playroom and grabbed some tape, coloured paper, and a pair of scissors, and then headed off to their own room. 

They sat on Harry’s bed and Louis cut out a heart from a piece of red paper. 

Then they both got up and stood in the space between their beds and night stands. 

Louis taped the heart to the wall and then they both took one of their ultrasound pictures and taped them on either side of the paper heart. 

They both stood back and smiled at what they had done. 

Harry turned to look at Louis and Louis was already staring at him. 

Harry giggled and Louis stood on his toes. 

And then they stood there and kissed for what felt like ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for those who wanted daddy!liam lol
> 
> please don't be mad at me
> 
> but i think the ending is cute idk


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few days after the ultrasound / meeting Liam day and Harry, Louis, and Niall were making dinner.

It was just the three of them that night as Perrie was out with Zayn and Lou and Tom had taken Lux to a swimming class. 

Louis had been craving tacos, of all things, so he and Harry had gone out earlier to pick up some stuff from the store so that they could have a lad’s taco night. 

And now Louis was lining up the shells on a tray while Harry was cooking the meat. 

Niall was supposed to be grating the cheese but when Harry turned around to check on him, he was just sitting there eating what he had already shredded. 

“Niall,” Harry groaned. 

“What?” Niall asked while he nonchalantly pulled his hand away from the plate way too quickly to seem any less guilty. 

“Stop eating the cheese, Horan,” Louis scolded him. 

“But I’m hungry,” Niall whined. “If you lads could hurry the fuck up with your parts then maybe I wouldn’t have to eat mine.” 

“Language,” Harry said with a fake gasp as he rested his hand on his belly. 

“Oh my god,” Niall said as he rolled his eyes. Harry did that to him all the time now whenever Niall swore. He was mostly joking about it though. “You are going to one of those parents who has a swear jar, aren’t ya?” 

Harry laughed, shrugged, and turned back around to his meat. 

“Well, I won’t give a flying fuck if _my_ kid swears,” Niall laughed, adding emphasis on ‘flying fuck’. 

Both Harry and Louis turned around with raised eyebrows and stared at Niall. 

“What?” 

“You said that ‘you won’t give a flying fuck’,” Louis said. 

“So?” 

“Well you didn’t say that you ‘wouldn’t’ give a flying fuck but rather that you ‘won’t’,” Louis explained. 

“Again,” Niall said, “so?” 

“So does that mean that you might keep it?” Harry asked with a smile. 

Niall stared at them for a moment and then finally clued into what he had just said. 

“Oh,” he said quietly. “I don’t know.” 

Everyone could tell that Niall didn’t really want to give his baby up like his dad wanted him to, but he wouldn’t really admit it. 

Harry was glad that Niall was probably at least thinking about it a little bit. 

-&-

Harry and Louis did all of the chatting during dinner while Niall remained quiet.

The two were talking about names; a newly frequent topic for them since learning the sex of their babies. 

“I still like Rose, Daisy, and Lily,” Harry said. 

“Why is it that every name that you like is some sort of flower?” Louis laughed. 

“Flowers are pretty,” Harry argued. 

“You’re so strange, my dear.” 

“Says the guy who is actually considering naming his son Beckham after David Beckham,” Harry laughed. 

“Hey now, he is a fantastic footballer,” Louis protested, and turned to Niall, who was also a massive football fan. “Right, Nialler?” 

“If I kept it, would you lads help me?” Niall asked randomly, ignoring Louis’ inquiry. 

“Oh my god, of course,” Harry told him. 

“You know we would, Nialler,” Louis insisted. 

Niall gave them a weak smile. 

“I’m still not sure yet,” he said quietly, “but thanks.” 

“Of course,” Harry smiled warmly at him. “Just keep thinking about it.” 

Niall nodded and turned to Louis “And yeah, Beckham’s a fucking beast.” 

Louis laughed and the baby name conversation continued. 

-&-

“What about Zinnia?” Harry asked.

They had long since been done dinner but the three were still sitting at the table chatting. 

“What the hell is a Zinnia?” Niall asked. 

“A flower,” both Harry and Louis said at the same time – Harry saying it with glee and Louis saying it a monotone voice. 

Niall cracked up laughing and Harry and Louis followed suit. 

There laughter was soon interrupted though by the house’s phone ringing. 

Louis practically jumped out his phone to answer it. He was one of those really charismatic people who were great talkers so he loved answering the phone when Lou and Tom weren’t around. 

“Atkin-Teasdale House, how may I help you?” he said with an overly cheery voice. 

Harry shook his head and laughed at how ridiculous Louis was, and god, he loved him for it. 

But then Harry noticed how Louis’ cheerful expression had quickly turned into a frown. 

Harry had no idea who Louis was talking to but the conversation from their end was basically a whole lot of ‘uh huh’ and ‘oh my god’s. 

Harry really hoped that it wasn’t Liam on the phone or something. He didn’t want to hear from that lad ever again if he was being completely honest. 

Finally, Louis hung the phone back on the wall and turned around to face Harry and Niall. 

“Who was that?” Harry asked with a gulp, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. 

“Uh, that was Zayn,” Louis said with a worried expression on his face. 

“Oh,” Harry said with relief but could tell that something was definitely up. “Is everything alright?” he asked. 

Louis shook his head. “Perrie’s gone into labour.” 

“What?!” Harry and Niall both gasped at the same time. 

Louis just nodded. 

“But she’s not due for another month,” Harry remembered. 

“I know,” Louis replied. “Zayn doesn’t really know what’s happening but he’s scared shitless right now.” 

“We’ve gotta go to the hospital then,” Harry said getting up from his chair. 

Louis and Niall nodded and they quickly put their dirty dishes into the sink and then they were off to catch the next bus. 

-&-

When they finally got to the hospital, they found Zayn right away.

He was standing near the hospital entrance in the smoking area butting out his cigarette. 

“Zayn,” Niall yelled over to him and started waving frantically as the three boys walked toward him. 

“Hey,” Zayn said quietly. 

“You okay, mate?” Louis asked. 

Zayn just shook his head, tears filling his eyes. 

Harry pulled him into a hug and Zayn started sobbing into Harry’s shirt. 

The other boys quickly joined the hug too. 

They stayed like that for a moment until Zayn calmed down a bit. 

“How’s Perrie doing?” Harry asked when they pulled away. 

Zayn wiped at his eyes. “She’s, uh, okay,” he said, sniffling a little bit. 

“Did she birth the thing yet?” Niall asked. 

Zayn laughed for a second at Niall’s choice of words. 

“Uh, yeah. She’s born and whatnot.” 

“Is she going to be okay?” Louis asked. 

Zayn swallowed hard. “Hopefully.” 

“Could we see Perrie?” 

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, I need to get back up there anyway. Let’s go.” 

They followed Zayn through the hospital and up into the lift and then they were walking down a long hallway that had baby décor all over the walls. 

Zayn lead them into the room that Perrie was in. 

She smiled weakly at them when she saw them walk in. 

“Hey,” she said in almost a whisper. 

Each boy greeted her with a quiet ‘hi’ or ‘hey’. 

“How’re you feeling?” Harry asked. 

“Sore, and um, sad,” she admitted, “but I’m feeling hopeful.” 

“Is she really little?” Louis asked. 

Perrie nodded. “Um, three pounds thirteen ounces.” 

“Wow,” Harry whispered. 

“She’s going to be here for a little bit at the hospital so they can like monitor her and help her get bigger and stuff,” Perrie told them. 

“So she’ll be okay, right?” Louis asked. 

Perrie nodded and smiled. “Our little Hessa is strong girl.” 

“Hessa?” Harry smiled. 

“It means destiny in Arabic,” Zayn told them. 

“And our little girl is destined to be here,” Perrie smiled. 

“That is beautiful,” Louis said. 

“It’s way better than Beckham,” Niall snorted. 

“Are you still on about the Beckham thing, Louis?” Perrie laughed. 

Louis nodded and laughed. 

Everyone then got settled down into seats since they were going to stay for a while to keep Perrie and Zayn company. 

Harry sat beside Louis and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

He was thinking about Perrie and Zayn and baby Hessa and his own baby that was inside of him. 

It was all a bit overwhelming for Harry. 

The whole situation made him terrified. He hadn’t once thought about this kind of thing happening. 

He had no idea what he would do if he lost his baby at this point. He was already so attached. 

Louis must have sensed that Harry was feeling this way because he found Harry’s hand and held it tightly and he turned to kiss Harry on his forehead. 

Harry smiled and started to feel more at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took me a few days to put up a new chapter
> 
> i've been working a lot of shifts so i haven't had time to write
> 
> anyway let me know what you think :)
> 
> edit - i rewrote the second half of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

It was early morning and Harry and Louis were lying together in bed cuddling.

They had pushed their beds together so that they’d have more room to do so. 

They could no longer comfortably spoon really so Louis was curled up against Harry’s side and nuzzled into Harry’s neck. 

They weren’t talking, just lying their peacefully as they listened to Niall singing and playing his guitar in the other room. 

Niall loved his, or well, Tom’s, guitar, and he would play it all the time around the house. 

Both Harry and Louis found it to be really calming. 

And Niall surprisingly had a really good voice too. 

This morning in particular, the song that Niall was singing was one that was very fitting for the day. 

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

It was September 1st and everything was a bit crazy in the house. 

-&-

First, there was Perrie who had since come home from the hospital, but of course without baby Hessa.

Hessa was going to be okay, but she had to stay at the hospital for a while so that she could gain some weight and so that the doctors could monitor her health. 

Perrie understood this but she still wanted to bring her little girl home with her. 

Zayn tried to come over as much as he could to be with Perrie when they weren’t at the hospital and then the rest of the time Harry and the others tried to console her. 

Perrie wasn’t easily consolable though but they all understood. 

She was scared – for Hessa, for the future. 

Neither of them even know where they were going to live after they could bring Hessa home. 

Perrie and Zayn had been planning for months to move far away from their hometown and start a life of their own but those plans hadn’t even been put into action yet. 

They had both been way too busy with work to actually go and find somewhere to live and they could only assume that being teenagers with a newborn baby and only have a low amount of money saved up between the two would be a hot offer deal to anyone they’d want to rent from. 

It also really didn’t help any matters when Perrie was still at the hospital and her parents showed up while Zayn was there, finally revealing the paternity of their daughter’s newborn premature baby. 

Long story short – they were not pleased with the whole situation. 

They insisted that Perrie give up Hessa and dump Zayn and come back home and go to university as they had initially planned for her life path. 

Perrie outright refused though telling her parents straight up that she and Zayn were going to raise their baby together whether they liked it or not and they couldn’t stop them from doing so. 

Zayn told the others that the nurses asked Perrie’s parents to leave after that and Perrie hadn’t heard from them again since the fight had happened. 

Harry had asked Zayn if he was going to tell his own parents at all and Zayn just shrugged and didn’t answer. 

-&-

And then second, there was Niall, who was nearly eight months pregnant and was irritable as fuck.

He was tired and sore and super emotional. 

In a matter of five minutes, Niall could literally go from his usual happy-go-lucky self to a crying, weepy mess. 

Like, for instance, Perrie and the boys were all going to head out to see Hessa at the hospital and Niall was super pumped to go but then he went to put on his shoes and he couldn’t bend down to tie them up so he cried for about five minutes and then started screaming at Harry when he decided to help his mate out and just tie his damn shoes for him and then he calmed down after another five minutes and was happy again and ready to go. 

In all reality, they were all pretty moody, even Zayn was and he wasn’t even pregnant, but nobody compared to Niall. 

On top of Niall’s emotions was also the fact that he still hadn’t really decided on what he was actually going to with the baby once he gave birth. 

Harry and Louis had been in bed having a snog a few nights before when they heard Niall yelling at someone. 

They had stopped kissing and went down the hall to Niall’s room to see what was up. 

“IT’S MY FUCKING LIFE YOU FUCKING FAT PRICK YOU CAN’T TELL ME TO DO,” is what they heard as they stopped at his door. 

Harry was glad in that moment that Lux had already gone to sleep and that her room was on the opposite side of the house. 

When they had opened the door, they saw Niall talking on his cell phone, and when Niall saw the two of them peaking into the room, he angrily told whoever was on the other line that he was going to “hang the fuck up, you stupid fucking cunt”. 

“Who was that?” Louis had asked with a laugh. 

“My fucking father,” Niall said through gritted teeth. “God, I fucking hate him.” 

Harry gave him a kind-hearted half-smile. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Niall sighed. “No,” he said as he laid back on his bed and put his hands over his face. 

Harry watched Niall and really felt that he needed someone right now, even though Niall himself didn’t think so. 

Harry turned and looked at Louis who nodded. Somehow he always knew what Harry was thinking. 

The two had walked into Niall’s room and shut the door behind him and both walked to either side of Niall’s bed and laid down beside him. 

It was a tight squeeze because obviously the bed wasn’t really made to be laid on by three pregnant teenage boys but somehow they managed to make themselves fit. 

Niall didn’t push them away either, just let them hold him as he started crying. 

They all fell asleep like that. 

-&-

And now, finally third, there was a new member of the pregnant teen family as of today.

Harry and Louis laid in bed this September morning listening to Niall’s beautiful guitar playing but soon Niall’s music was almost inaudible as they heard people and loud noises from the hallway. 

“What do you thinks happening out there?” Harry asked Louis after a few minutes of listening to the new noise that was not Niall’s guitar and singing. 

Louis untangled himself from Harry and sat up. “I don’t know,” he said. “I’ve gotta wee though so I’ll go find out.” 

Harry frowned. “No, don’t leave me,” he whined, reaching for Louis as he got out of their makeshift double bed. 

Louis smiled and walked over to Harry’s side of the bed to give him a peck on the lips. 

“I’ll literally be back in like three minutes, babe,” he laughed. 

Harry gave Louis a pouty face as he left their room. 

Five minutes later, Louis waltzed back into their room and got back into bed with Harry. 

“You said you’d be back in three minutes and that was definitely five minutes,” Harry told him. 

“Of course _you_ would actually count,” Louis laughed, “but it was actually because I stopped to talk to the new girl,” he informed Harry. 

“New girl?” Harry repeated with curiosity. He shifted to lie on his side so that he could face Louis. 

Louis nodded. “She’s got wicked hair,” he said. “It’s purple. Like, how crazy is that?” he chuckled to himself. 

“But anyway, her name is Jade and she’s a uni student,” Louis continued. “Her parents are here too and she’s got like a bookcase and a desk and whatnot. It looks like she’s bloody moving into the place.” 

“Weird,” Harry laughed. 

It got Harry thinking about his own schooling. He knew that everyone else would be starting up school again in just a few days. 

But he, well, he wasn’t going back to school this year. 

He would never be going back to school again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think 
> 
> i love your feedback :)


	13. Chapter 13

It was Pancake Day again at the Atkin-Teasdale House.

Since being at the house, Harry learned that whenever there was a new arrival that Lou made pancakes for everyone to make that new person feel welcomed. 

The smell wafting through the house up into his and Louis’ room reminded Harry of when he had first arrived to this house. 

He couldn’t believe that he had already been there for two whole months. 

Just three months ago he was back at home spending his weekdays trying to avoid his miserable home life and then spending the weekends fucking about with Nick. 

Everything in his life was so different now. 

_For the better_ , Harry thought to himself. His life had definitely changed for the better. 

He would never go back to his old life, ever. 

Although he really wished that he could go back to see his father and sister. 

-&-

Harry and Louis walked into the kitchen to see a purple-haired girl sitting the table having a conversation with Lux who was sat already her own small plate of pancakes.

“Hi,” both boys greeted Jade with kind smiles. 

Jade turned to see the two boys, who were holding hands, take their seats. 

“Hello, I’m Jade,” she replied back with a shy wave. “I think I briefly met you yesterday,” she pointed to Louis. “It’s Louis, right?” 

Louis smiled and nodded. 

She smiled back and turned to look at Harry. 

“Harry,” he told her cheerfully, extending his hand across the table. 

Jade giggled as she shook Harry’s hand. “Nice to meet you both,” she said. 

Lou, who had been flipping pancakes, smiled at the three teens as she put a plate topped high with pancakes in the middle of the table. 

“Dig in and be sure to save some for the others,” Lou told them. “I’ve gotta take Lux to registration day at the school,” she said with a huge grin on her face. “Can you believe it? My baby is going to school!” 

“I’m going to school,” Lux repeated cheerfully as she got out of her seat to bring her plate to the sink and everyone laughed at her absolute cuteness. 

“Sorry that we didn’t really introduce ourselves yesterday, by the way,” Louis told Jade after Lou and Lux left. 

“Yeah, we would have, but you seemed a bit busy with, like, moving all your stuff in whatnot,” Harry added. 

“And I must say that I have never seen anyone bring so much stuff here,” they heard Perrie laugh as she walked into the kitchen with her hair in a messy bun and wearing a pair of Superman boxers that were more than likely Zayn’s. “I’m Perrie, by the way.” 

Jade blushed slightly. “I told my parents that it was bit much but they refused to bring any of it home after we had packed it all up,” she told them. 

“You were planning to come here?” Niall asked groggily as he waddled into the room. “And, hey, I’m Niall,” he added with a wink. 

He pulled out the chair on the other side of Harry’s and Harry tugged on the hem of Niall’s shirt before he sat down because his belly with basically half hanging out. 

Niall frowned and slapped Harry’s hand away. 

“Well I was supposed to be moving back in with my sorority sisters but somehow the news had leaked that I was with child and they refused to let me move back in with them,” Jade shared with the others. 

“What? That’s dumb,” Harry frowned. 

“I know, right?” Jade replied. “And then it was already too late to get me into the dorms so my parents and I were really starting to panic because we don’t actually live in Manchester but then we found this place,” she smiled. 

“Wait, so you’re parents are, like, completely okay with you being pregnant?” Louis asked. 

Jade nodded. “Well, I mean, they’re not, like, thrilled about it but there’s not much that I can do now,” she explained. “They said as long as I finish my schooling that it’s all a-okay.” 

“How do you plan on doing that with a baby?” Perrie asked, confused. 

“Well, I’m not, actually,” Jade said quietly. 

“Oh shit,” Perrie said even quieter, realizing what Jade meant. “Sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright,” Jade told her. “I’m just not ready to be a mother yet, you know? There’s still so much that I want to do before I settle down and start a family.” 

Everyone nodded slowly and remained quiet for a moment. 

“Won’t you wonder, though?” Perrie asked, breaking the silence. “Like won’t you wonder where the baby ended up and whatnot?” 

Jade smiled and shook her head. “My parents are friends with this lesbian couple and they’ve been trying for years to adopt a baby so I thought, you know, why not give it to them? I could still go and see him or her if I wanted to and I would know that they’re going to a great, loving home.” 

Everyone smiled at that. 

“I don’t think that I could do it,” Harry thought out loud. 

“Me either,” Louis agreed, “but good on ya, Jade.” 

“Super brave,” Perrie smiled at her. 

They all turned to Niall, who just shrugged. 

“So what’s with the hair?” Niall asked Jade, trying to change the subject of adoption to literally anything else. 

Jade giggled and twirled a lock of purple hair around her fingers. “It’s cool, innit?” 

Everyone laughed and agreed and the topic of adoption wasn’t brought again for the rest of breakfast. 

-&-

After breakfast, Harry and Louis went back up to their room.

They sat vertically on their bed opposite each other. They both rested against some pillows and had their feet extended out towards one another so that they could rub each other’s feet. 

“Did you ever consider adoption?” Harry asked Louis. 

“No,” Louis replied. “Did you?” 

Harry shook his head. “I mean, I think it’s a great thing that Jade’s doing, but I could never do it.” 

“Neither could I.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments just thinking and rubbing each other’s swollen feet. 

“Do you think that we’ll be okay?” Harry asked after a while. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, do you think that we’ll be able to provide for them?” 

Louis thought about it for a moment. 

“Well, it’s not gonna be easy,” he sighed, “but I think that we’ll manage.” 

“You really think so?” Harry asked, feeling hopeful. 

Louis nodded. “I think that we’re both going to be really good dads,” he said. “I mean we might not be able to buy them the most expensive crib or get them the most luxurious toys but they’re going to be so loved.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly with a bright smile. 

They continued rubbing each other’s feet in silence again for a little bit. 

“You know, I think this is literally the worst part about this whole pregnancy thing, to be honest,” Louis groaned after a while. 

Any time they were going to go out, Harry had to listen to Louis complain for forever about he could barely shove his feet into his favourite Toms. 

“It sucks, yeah, but I don’t think it’s the _worst_ thing,” Harry reasoned. “I personally was not a fan of the morning sickness.” 

“Good point,” Louis laughed. “I also don’t particularly enjoy going for a wee every bloody hour.” 

Harry agreed and stifled a yawn. “And we’re always tired.” 

They both laughed and then were quiet for another few moments. 

“I think I know what the worst thing is actually,” Louis finally said. 

“Yeah?” Harry hummed with his eyes closed. 

Louis nodded. “Not being able to make love to you.” 

Harry’s eyes flew open at that and Louis smiled and bit his lip. 

“Well it’s like we couldn’t..” Harry said in a low voice with a seductive half-smile. 

“It’d be too awkward like this,” Louis laughed as he motioned to their pregnant bellies with his eyes. 

“True, I guess,” Harry laughed, “but we could do other things in the meantime.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. “Such as?” 

Harry smiled and shrugged. “Care for a mid-morning wank?” 

Harry laughed at how fast Louis got up off the bed to lock the door. 

“You were saying?” he said with dark eyes, sitting back on the bed. 

Harry smiled and crawled over to where Louis was on the bed and kissed him on the mouth. 

They kissed for a bit, Louis sitting cross-legged on the bed and Harry kneeling in front of him. They were long passed the stage where they could comfortably kiss while laying down now since their bellies got too much in the way. 

Harry reached between Louis’ legs and could feel Louis’ semi through his sweatpants. Harry pulled away from kissing Louis to raise an eyebrow and smirk at him as he started rubbing him through the fabric, making Louis moan loudly. 

Harry leaned over to suck a lovebite into Louis’ neck as he continued palming him. 

“Oh god, Harry!” 

Harry smiled into Louis’ neck, loving the dirty way that his name sounded on Louis’ lips. 

Louis was panting by now and had his head thrown back. 

That was when Harry decided to stop momentarily as he started to pulled at the waistband of Louis’ sweatpants. 

Louis got the hint after a second and lifted his bum up a little bit to allow them and his underwear to be pulled down. 

Harry stared appreciatively at the wonderful sight that was Louis’ hard, leaking cock for a moment before he quickly started working him over with a tight grip. 

“Harrrrry,” Louis panted as he came fast and hard, getting his white spunk all over Harry’s hand. 

Harry smiled as he lifted his hand up to curiously try some of Louis’ cum. 

“Oh my god, Harry,” Louis moaned at the sight. He fell back into a lying position on the bed and threw an arm across his now sweaty face. 

Harry laughed as he reached over to grab a tissue from one of their night tables to clean off the rest of his hand. 

Louis finally sat back up after he caught his breath and pulled his sweatpants and underwear back up. 

He gave Harry a long, lingering kiss on his lips. 

“You’re incredible,” Louis told him. 

Harry smiled and shrugged. “Just wait ‘til you see my amazing blowjob skills.” 

Louis laughed and then looked Harry up and down. 

“You know what,” Louis said in a low, raspy voice, “I think that you’re probably still small enough that _I_ could actually do that to _you_ without it being all awkward.” 

“Do you reckon so?” Harry asked, biting his lip. 

Louis nodded and pushed Harry’s shoulders lightly as if to tell him to sit back. 

Harry did so and Louis wasted no time in pulling down Harry’s own sweatpants. 

Harry leaned back onto his elbows and watched as Louis took his cock into his hand and slowly started stroking him as he tried to get into a comfortable position on his knees. 

When he finally got comfortable, Louis bent down and swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock and then took it into his mouth completely. 

“Mmm, feels so good,” Harry moaned as Louis sucked at the head. 

Harry’s words must have been encouraging or something because Louis then went down as far as he could and then started bopping his head up and down. 

Harry moaned and started pulling at Louis’ hair as Louis hallowed out his cheeks. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna come,” Harry warned Louis as he could feel himself getting close. 

Louis made no effort as to pull off of Harry though and just took him in deeper which sent Harry over the edge. 

“Louuuuis,” Harry moaned loudly as he orgasmed, shooting his hot load down Louis’ throat. 

When Harry finished, Louis sat up and wiped his hand across his mouth. His eyes were glassy and his mouth was a pretty shade of dark pink. 

“Wow,” Harry said breathlessly. He wasn’t sure if it was towards the amazing, and definitely the best, head that he had just received or just Louis’ beauty as he knelt above him. 

_Both_ , Harry decided. 

He pulled up his sweatpants and sat up on his knees just like Louis. 

“So this has got to be a thing that we do now all the time, okay,” Louis told Harry seriously. 

Harry smiled and nodded and pressed his lips to Louis’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for awkward pregnant male on male smut lmao
> 
> it also occurred to me while i was writing this that i'm almost 95% sure that british people say flapjack instead of pancake???
> 
> but anyway let me know what you think :)
> 
> i love reading your comments


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe that my fics timeline actually matched up perfectly with niall's birthday omg
> 
> so here's the boys celebrating pregnant niall's birthday yay

Harry and Louis woke up super early on September 13th for a very special reason.

Today was Niall’s seventeenth birthday. 

They were going to wake him up, and probably annoy him profusely in the process, but that’d be okay because they had a great gift that to give him that they somehow convinced Tom and Lou to pay for. 

The two of them crept down the hall slowly towards Niall’s room which was at the end of the hall. 

Harry stopped for a moment when he saw Perrie’s empty room though. 

“Hey,” Louis hissed at him after he bumped into Harry from behind. 

But then he realized why Harry had stopped and he stood there looking into the empty room as well. 

“I still can’t believe she’s gone,” Louis whispered. 

“I know,” Harry replied. 

The both stood there silently remembering the times that they spent in her room with Niall, all of them just having a laugh and talking about everything and nothing. 

“I really miss her,” Harry admitted. 

“Me too,” Louis replied, reaching down to squeeze Harry’s hand. 

-&-

It was a few days after Pancake Day when Harry and Louis decided to go out shopping.

They wanted to get Niall a few little things for his birthday to go along with the gift that they got Tom and Lou to buy for him. 

So they had left the house, which was calm and quiet, and had gone out in the morning and stopped for lunch. 

When they got back, however, the house was not so calm and quiet anymore. 

They walked in to saw Niall peering into the kitchen and they could hear people talking. 

Harry and Louis immediately ran over to where Niall was to see what was going on, especially because there were voices that neither had ever heard before. 

In the kitchen, they saw Perrie and Zayn and Lou and Tom and a middle-aged man and woman whom the boys had never seen before. 

“What’s going on?” Harry whispered to Niall. 

“Zayn’s parents,” was all that Niall whispered back. 

Harry’s heart dropped for a second for Zayn and Perrie’s sake. 

For the time that he had known the two, Zayn said that his parents would be so pissed and would never approve of their situation at all. 

And he was even more worried for them when he saw that Perrie was crying. 

But the thing that Harry realized was that nobody was shouting. 

Nobody was even talking really. 

Everyone looked fairly content and Zayn was smiling as he rubbed Perrie’s back as she cried. 

“Thank you so much,” she sobbed. 

“It’s really no problem at all, sweetie,” the woman that Harry assumed was Zayn’s mother said. 

“This really means a lot to us,” Zayn said to his parents, wiping away a few of his own tears. “Thank you for being so cool about everything.” 

Zayn’s father stood sternly with his arms crossed over his chest and nodded. “Now this doesn’t mean that we’re not still disappointed with your choices. You should have never hidden something like this from us.” 

“Well, I know that _now_ , don’t I?” 

Zayn’s father nodded again. “And you’re going to continue working _and_ you’re still going to university.” 

Zayn sighed. “But –”

Zayn’s father put his finger. “No ‘buts’. You’ve got a family to take care of now and we expect you to be able to support them financially and that is going to require a good-paying job.” 

“Don’t worry, he’ll go,” Perrie said while smiling at Zayn. 

“Yep,” Zayn said through gritted teeth and a fake smile. “I’ll go.” 

“So we should probably get moving Perrie’s things, yeah?” Zayn’s mother said cheerfully. 

“You’re leaving?” Louis asked sadly, the boys still watching from the doorway. 

Perrie and Zayn hadn’t even realized that they had been there. 

Perrie got up from her seat at the kitchen table and ran over to the boys with a huge smile on her face. 

“Zayn told his parents and they asked me and Hessa to move in with them until we can find a place of our own,” she told them and took a deep breath, “AND we went to the hospital again today and Hessa has gained enough weight that we get to take her home,” she squealed.“Isn’t that fantastic?” 

“Yes, oh my god!” Harry squealed. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Louis smiled brightly. 

“I’m gonna miss you all so much,” she told them, starting to tear up all over again. 

Niall threw an around Perrie’s shoulder. 

“Get in here,” he said pulling her and Harry and Louis into a group hug. 

The hugged for a moment before yelled over to Zayn to get his arse over into the hug. 

And so the five of them hugged for what felt like forever and said their, not goodbyes but see-you-laters, to Perrie and Zayn. 

“We’ll come back to visit, yeah?” Zayn promised. 

“Like all the time,” Perrie smiled as she wiped at the happy tears streaming down her cheeks. “You guys are like my family.” 

And with that, Perrie and Zayn and his parents went up to her room to start packing up their things to bring back to Zayn’s house. 

The boys all waved to them as they drove away in Zayn’s parent’s car. 

“I LOVE YOU ALL,” Perrie shouted from the back seat’s rolled down window as she blew them kisses. 

“AND WE LOVE YOU PERRIE EDWARDS,” the boys all shouted back to her. 

-&-

After a moment of mourning the departure of Perrie from the house, even though it had really only been a few days, Harry and Louis preceded to move towards Niall’s room.

“He’s gonna kill us,” Harry giggled as they stopped in front of his door. 

“I know,” Louis chuckled, “but it’ll be worth it once he sees the gift.” 

Harry nodded and slowly started to turn the door knob. 

“Niaaaall,” Harry said in sing-song voice as he and Louis both crept into his room. 

“Wakey, wakey,” Louis whispered into his ear. 

Niall frowned. “Fuck off,” he said with his eyes still closed. 

Harry walked over to the window and opened the shades to let the bright sunlight into the room. 

Niall whined and pull the covers over his head. 

“Come on Nialler, it’s your birthday,” Louis said as he wrestled with Niall to get the sheets away from his face. Louis won and Niall covered his face with his hands. 

“Noo, let me sleep,” he whined. 

“We would but we’ve got something for you,” Harry whispered into Niall’s ear. 

“Come on sleeping beauty,” Louis whispered into Niall’s other ear and then kissed him on the cheek. “Time to get up!” 

Niall moaned and groaned but finally rubbed at his tired eyes and sat up in his bed. 

“I hate you both,” he yawned. 

“You love us,” Harry reminded him. 

Niall scowled at him and gave him the finger. 

“Hey now,” Harry warned. “Remember, we come with gifts.” 

“Sorry,” Niall mumbled. “I love you both.” 

“Now that’s our sweet, little, Irish lad,” Louis said throwing an arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Give our now seventeen year old mate the envelope, Harry.” 

“Envelope?” Niall repeated curiously. 

Harry nodded and handed it to him. 

Niall opened it and to find a home-made card from Harry and Louis inside. 

‘WE LOVE NIALL’ was written across the outside of the card in the colours of the Irish flag and then they had drawn a leprechaun playing football underneath it. 

Niall laughed like it was the best thing that he had ever seen in his entire existence. “You lads are such idiots.” 

“Open the card,” Harry smiled. 

Niall did so and screamed. 

-&-

After a big breakfast filled with all of Niall’s favourites made courtesy of Lou and a birthday hug from Jade and another super cute home-made card from Lux, the boys plus Tom were on the road.

“I can’t believe we’re going to a fucking football game,” Niall cheered from the passenger seat of Tom’s car. 

He was waving around the foam finger that Harry and Louis had picked up for him from their shopping trip a few days before. 

“See, Tom? I told you it’d be worth it,” Louis said in know-it-all tone. “Look at that face!” 

Niall literally hadn’t stopped smiling since he saw the tickets. Harry had never seen Niall so happy since he had known him. This was _exactly_ what Niall needed. 

“And I didn’t doubt it,” Tom laughed, “but now we’re gonna have to get you all extremely swanky ass gifts for your birthdays.” 

“Well Lou _did_ take Perrie for that crazy shopping spree for post-maternity bod clothes for _her_ birthday,” Louis reminded him. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Tom laughed. 

Niall was getting restless in his seat as they reached the stadium. 

“I’m so exciteddddd,” he said as he jumped out of the car after Tom put the car in park. 

-&-

If Harry was being completely honest, he really had no idea what was going on throughout the game.

He wasn’t exactly the biggest football fan – and maybe Louis had to explain almost everything to him as the game went on – but it made Harry so happy to see his boyfriend and his best friend so happy. 

“This is so incredible,” Niall beamed when the game was at intermission. “Thank you so much Tom for buying the tickets and thank you lads for convincing Tom to buy the tickets!” 

“Just glad to see you having fun, mate,” Tom smiled at him. 

“I really am,” Niall smiled. “My dad used to take me to games all the time when I was little. I miss this so much.” 

“Maybe you could take your kid to games when it’s old enough,” Harry suggested. “You know, if you decide to keep it and whatnot.” 

“Maybe,” Niall shrugged. “But what if it’s a girl?” 

“I take Lux to games sometimes,” Tom told him. 

“It’s not just a lad’s thing, Niall,” Louis laughed. 

Niall considered that and then the game was back on. 

-&-

The game ended with a win for whatever team it was that Louis and Niall were rooting for. Harry still really wasn’t sure what was going on by the end but he cheered with the others anyway and Louis promised to teach him the ins and outs of everything football once they were no longer pregnant.

Tom took the boys all out to a diner after the game, and then when they got back to the house, Sam brought over a really cool cake that she had specially made just for Niall. 

And literally right after Niall was finished eating his many slices of cake, he went up to his room and passed right out from being so tired. 

And Harry and Louis went up to their room and fooled around a bit until _they_ got tired. 

And overall, it has been a successful day Harry thought as drifted off to sleep in Louis’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really liked this chapter lol
> 
> let me know what you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING** \- mentions of sexual assault

Not too long after Niall’s birthday, more near the end of September, another new person joined the Atkin-Teasdale House.

This time it was a young lad. 

His name was George and he was fourteen years old (and according to Lou, he was the youngest that had ever come through the door). 

Harry thought that George was an adorable little thing but had a really sad look to him. 

And he never spoke. 

Not even on Pancake Day. 

The others decided to just let him be. 

But Harry was intrigued by the young boy. 

Louis didn’t understand Harry’s new found fascination with trying to figure out George but Harry had his reasons. 

George reminded Harry of himself when he was fourteen and it wasn’t just the similar swoopy hairstyle that George had. 

It was the fact that he looked as if he was being followed by a miniature rain cloud above his head. 

Harry could remember feeling that way for the longest time - ever since he had started going out on the weekends when he was fourteen to see what kind of trouble he could get himself into and to find things that he could try to make himself feel numb. 

It was only when Harry had gotten to the Atkin-Teasdale House that his rain cloud had stopped following him around. 

So Louis may not have understood his want to get to know George but Harry just felt that he had to do it. 

-&-

There was always the odd day where Harry and Louis weren’t actually scheduled to work together and it would one of them working with Niall.

Today was one of those days and Louis and Niall were going to be gone all afternoon. 

And as bummed out as Harry was that Louis wasn’t going to be able to spend the day with him like usual, it did give Harry the opportunity to seek out George. 

When they left for their shift, Harry walked down the hall to Niall’s, and now George’s, room. There were two female bedrooms and two male bedrooms at the house, and since Niall had been there, he hadn’t had to share his room so he wasn’t exactly pleased to share with George. 

He didn’t actually make that apparent to George as he was trying (as much as an almost nine month pregnant angsty teenager could try) to be welcoming and accommodating but Niall did complain to Harry and Louis that ‘the kid cried himself to sleep every night which was irritating the fuck out of him because he then had a hard time getting to sleep and he was already restless enough as it was’. 

When Harry heard that about George, he really wanted to get to know the boy even more. 

Harry knocked on the door and received no answer. 

Harry knew that George was in the room and he figured that he wasn’t going to answer him at all so Harry decided to just open the door anyway. 

He slowly peeked into the room and saw the curly-haired brunet sitting on his bed hugging his pillow close to his chest. 

“Hi,” Harry said a bit too cheerfully. 

George didn’t respond, just stared at Harry with big, worried-looking eyes. 

“Um, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something,” Harry tried with a warm smile on his face. “The lads are at work and Jade is at school so I thought that maybe we could get to know each other?” 

George shrugged so Harry took that as an okay sign to sit on Niall’s bed. 

“So..” Harry smiled after he got all situated and comfortable on the bed. “George, is it?” 

George nodded slightly. 

“Just like the royal baby,” Harry laughed to himself. 

George nodded again. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” 

George shook his head. 

“That’s alright. No pressure,” Harry smiled. “I could probably talk enough for the both of us.” 

George smiled slightly at that. 

“Shall I tell you a bit about myself, maybe? Might help you to feel a bit comfortable?” 

George nodded so Harry went off for at least forty-five minutes about things like his pregnancy and his Louis. 

“And so basically, me and Louis are going to raise our babies together and maybe Niall too if he decides to keep his which I think he will but we’re not really sure yet.” 

George smiled when Harry finished. 

“So that’s me pretty much,” Harry told him. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that because Harry didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t want to make George talk if he didn’t want to talk. 

“You and Louis make a cute couple.” 

Harry jumped when he heard George’s voice because he wasn’t expecting him to actually say anything. 

Harry was flattered though. “Thank you,” he said cheerfully, resting his hand over his heart. “We kind of do, don’t we?” 

George laughed a little bit at that. 

-&-

Harry and George hung out together a few more times after that first time (much to Louis’ dismay who didn’t seem to enjoy the fact that Harry was spending so much time with George and not him).

It was usually just Harry blabbering on about his baby or about something cute that Louis did but George would just sit there and listen intently. 

But Harry had somehow befriended George and made him comfortable enough to confide in. 

And near the middle of October, Harry ended up finding out how exactly George had gotten pregnant and why he was so sad all the time. 

What had happened was that George had been out with his friends to a university type of party. He said that it wasn’t the first time that they had gone to one but this time was different. This time somebody had spiked his drink without him knowing. He said that he doesn’t really remember much but he does remember somebody dragging him up the stairs into a bedroom and he remembers trying to get away but feeling way too dizzy and foggy and he couldn’t scream for help and he remembers somebody on top of him and then he doesn’t remember anything after that. He said that he had woken up in the morning on the front lawn of the house where the party had been and his shirt was ripped and he was missing a shoe and he had a throbbing pain in his arse. 

George said that he tried really hard to forget what had happened but it was hard to forget when he could barely remember it in the first place so it kept eating away at him. He said that he felt so broken afterwards and he would lock himself in his room for days on end. He said that it felt like George had gone to the party that night but he hadn’t come back. 

And then everything had only gotten worse for George when he had started puking his guts out for no reason nearly three months after his attack. The sickness just wouldn’t stop and his parents were already concerned for their son’s health with him being so depressed and all. His mum had ended up forcing him to go to the doctor and that was where they found out that he was pregnant. 

His parents were pissed to say the least, especially when George wouldn’t tell them at all what had happened and how he had gotten pregnant. He had asked them if he could get an abortion but his parents flat out told him ‘no’ since male abortions were risky and they didn’t want to lose their son. They said that if he didn’t want to keep the baby, that he could give it up, and in the meantime, they thought that it would be best for him to spend some time away from home so that was how he ended up at the Atkin-Teasdale House. 

George was crying after he had let all of that out and so was Harry because he felt so terrible for the boy. 

“You probably think that I’m dirty now,” George whispered. 

“No, oh my god, of course not!” Harry cried out. “You are the farthest thing from dirty!” 

George cried harder. “But I feel disgusting!” 

Harry moved closer to George on his bed where they had been sitting and George shifted away from him. “It’s okay, George. I won’t hurt you.” 

“You promise?” 

Harry nodded and then wrapped his arms around the younger boy. 

George curled into him as he cried. 

“Why me?” he whimpered into Harry’s shirt. “Why did it have to happen to me?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry whispered, rubbing circles into George’s back to help sooth him. “I just don’t know.” 

Harry kept holding George as he cried and then his own tears started silently streaming down his face again. 

Harry had his own fuzzy memories and blacked out nights as well from when he was fourteen years old. He knew that there were definitely times where he had been roofied like George had been and he had woken up unsure of what had really happened the night before. He was pretty sure back then that he had never been penetrated or anything but he knew for sure that other things had happened to him when he had kept getting sore throats and then went to the clinic to find out that he had gonorrhea. 

It was probably after the gonorrhea incident when Harry had decided to move on from the parties to the clubs where he ended up meeting Nick. 

Harry hated remembering those half memories from his past and he always tried to keep them buried far in the back of his mind. 

After a while, both boys had stopped crying and had fallen asleep on George’s bed. 

-&-

“Wakey, wakey.”

Harry smiled at the familiar voice and started to wake when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. 

He opened his eyes to see a head of curls nuzzled against him and turned to see a not so happy looking Louis. 

“I’ll meet you in our room,” he said sternly as he walked out the door. 

Harry moved George over so that he could rest against the pillows instead of him and Harry slowly got up off the bed. 

He knew that Louis was pissed at him so he took his time going back to their room, taking a wee break first. 

When he finally opened their door, he saw Louis sitting in the middle of their bed with his arms crossed as they rested over big belly. 

Harry crawled onto the bed and sat in front of Louis. 

“Do you fancy him?” 

“What?!” Harry asked. 

“George – do you fancy him?” 

“Um, no? I fancy _you_.” He was a bit offended that Louis would ask him such a thing. 

“So you keep hanging out with him and then I find the two of you sleeping together?” Louis asked, raising his voice a bit. 

“Yeah and that’s all we were doing, Louis,” Harry frowned. “We were _sleeping_.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Harry told him. He was starting to get angry now. “Do you not trust me?” 

“Of course I trust _you_. I just don’t trust _him_.”

“Louis, he’s a fourteen year old boy,” Harry reminded him. 

“Who looks at you like you were the bloke who invented cotton candy or chocolate milk or something else incredible!” 

“He’s just comfortable around me.” 

“Or he wants you to fuck him.” 

Harry shivered at that, knowing very well that those were not George’s intentions at all. 

But he couldn’t really get angry at Louis though. He didn’t know George’s story. He was just jealous that his boyfriend was spending time with another lad. 

Harry sighed and buried his face into his hands. “He doesn’t want that, Louis, trust me. I don’t even think that he likes boys.” 

Louis gave Harry a confused look. “Then how did he get pregnant?” 

Harry looked up to look at Louis and didn’t say anything. 

Louis figured it out on his own. 

“Oh my god,” Louis whispered. 

“Please don’t say anything,” Harry pleaded. It’s not that he had wanted to keep it from Louis, it was just something that was George’s story to share and not Harry’s and he felt super bad about the whole situation. 

“I won’t, but oh my god,” Louis said shaking his head. “That poor lad.” 

Harry nodded. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Louis told him. “I should have realized that you were just trying to help him or whatever.” 

“I’m sorry too, Louis,” Harry said. 

Louis unfolded his arms and reached over to take Harry’s hands into his own and brought them up to his mouth to kiss them. 

Harry giggled. “And for the record, I like my men at least two years and one month older than me, and don’t you ever forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this okay?
> 
> i hope that it wasn't too much for anyone..
> 
> just kinda wanted to write something a bit dark and get more into harry's past
> 
> let me know what you think


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot believe how many hits and kudos this has
> 
> like wow thank you so much
> 
> i love you all

“You lads look fucking ridiculous,” Niall laughed as Harry and Louis joined him in the living room.

It was Halloween and the two had decided to dress up as pumpkins because they agreed that it was a fitting costume for their current situations with their big, round bellies and all.

So the two had gone out to the shops yesterday after they finished their shift at the bakery and picked up orange shirts and green top hats. 

They had picked up a third top hat for Niall too. 

“What the fuck is this?” he asked when they handed him the glittery green hat. 

“It’s for tomorrow,” Harry told him cheerfully. 

“I already told you lot that I didn’t want to dress up as a fucking pumpkin.” 

At week thirty-eight in his pregnancy, Niall was ready to pop at any moment and was more irritable and grumpy than ever, so when Harry and Louis had come to him with the idea of dressing up as pumpkins for Halloween, he had flat out refused. 

“And we respected your decision to not join the pumpkin patch,” Louis said with a serious face that made Niall laugh, “but we thought that it’d be fun if you dressed up too anyway.” 

Niall spun the hat around on his finger. “And what the fuck am I supposed to be exactly?” 

“Just wear something green and you can be a leprechaun,” Harry said with a big smile. 

And so there they all were in the living room, Harry and Louis in their matching pumpkin outfits and Niall wearing the stupid top hat on with a white shirt and green sweatpants, waiting for everyone else to get ready. 

None of them were actually going to go out trick-or-treating – although Harry really wanted to because free candy but he didn’t feel like walking to actually get it – so they were just going to sit on the porch, handing out candy to little kids and watching Lux and George run around the street. 

“We look cute,” Louis corrected Niall as he did a little spin around to show off the entire ensemble. 

“Ridiculous,” Niall repeated again as he shook his head. 

“So cute,” Lou exclaimed as she walked into the room with Halloween-decorated cupcakes. 

“Oh my god, cupcakes!” Niall exclaimed. 

Harry and Louis laughed as they watched Niall practically dive to get a cupcake from Lou. It was the fastest they had seen him move in weeks. 

“You better leave some for everyone else,” Lou scolded him before she left the room as Niall proceeded to orange icing all around his mouth. 

Harry and Louis sat down beside each other on the couch that Niall was already sat on and each took a cupcake. 

“Mmm, fuck, these are good,” Niall moaned. 

Louis laughed. “Jesus, Niall, it sounds like you’re making love to it.” 

Niall shrugged. “I probably would if I could,” he told them. “Do you know how fucking horny I am?” 

Both Harry and Louis nearly choked on their cupcakes. 

“Niall..” 

“What? At least you two have got each other to fuck around with.” 

Harry and Louis both blushed at that. 

“I – I, um, don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry stuttered. 

“Shut up, Styles,” Niall said rolling his eyes. “As quiet as you try to be, everyone can still fucking hear ya.” 

“Oh god,” Harry said quietly and Louis laughed. 

Niall was laughing too but then he abruptly stopped and was rubbing at his belly as he frowned. 

“You okay?” Louis asked. 

“Just peachy,” Niall said through gritted teeth. 

Harry looked at him with concern. “Are you sure that we shouldn’t get Lou?” 

“No, I’m fine,” Niall told him. “It was just a cramp or something and it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” 

Harry and Louis looked at each other knowingly. 

Niall had been having a few of those ‘cramps’ throughout the day so far and they were pretty sure that Niall was in labour, but when they told him that, Niall refused to believe that and forbid them from telling Lou. 

They agreed to not tell her for now because the ‘cramps’ were fairly far apart so they knew that Niall didn’t need to go to the hospital right away anyway but they knew that he was going to have face that fact that he was going to be having a baby soon eventually. 

“George!” Niall exclaimed, directing the other boys’ attention away from his labour pains to the younger lad who came prancing into the room. 

George had been feeling a lot more at home at the house since his talk with Harry and was starting to actually interact with everyone else. 

“You look so adorable,” both Harry and Louis said in awe. 

George was dressed up in what appeared to be a monkey onesie? 

“Thanks,” George said sheepishly. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” Niall laughed. 

“It’s Jade’s,” George giggled. “She’s upstairs studying dressed up as a giraffe.” 

They all laughed and then suddenly little Lux was running into the room. She was dressed up as an angel and her little halo was bouncing all over the place. 

“Aw, look at you, munchkin,” Harry squealed at her as he scooped her up onto his lap as she giggled and tried to squirm away. 

“Are you coming with me and Georgie?” Lux asked the boys. 

Harry shook his head and Lux gave him a little pout. 

“We’ll go with you next year though,” Harry told her. 

“With the babies?” Lux asked him with a big smile as she placed her small hands on Harry’s big belly. 

Harry looked at Louis and smiled and nodded. 

“With the babies.” 

-&-

Harry and Louis sat on the porch steps as Niall sat on one of the porch chairs eating the candy that they were supposed to be giving out.

They were could see Lux dragging George, who seemed to be having the time of his life, from house to house. 

“Look how happy George looks,” Harry pointed out to the others with a big smile on his face. 

Louis smiled and nodded, also taking notice of George’s happiness. 

“He better share that candy,” Niall muttered to himself. 

Harry and Louis were laughing and shaking their heads at Niall when a vehicle pulled into the driveway of the house. It was a car that they all recognized immediately. 

“That’s not..” Louis started. 

“It is,” Harry squealed. 

Perrie hoped out of the passenger side as she waved frantically to the boys. 

“Hello my darlings,” she yelled as she ran over to them as Zayn fiddled around in the back trying to get Hessa and the car seat out of the car. 

They all greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“You all look so cute,” she told them. 

Perrie, herself, wasn’t really dressed up but was wearing a ‘Perry the Platypus’ shirt so it was close enough to being costume-ish. 

And then Zayn finally joined them with the baby. 

“Oh my god,” Harry and Louis squealed. 

They had dressed Hessa up as a cat with eyeliner drawn-on whiskers on her cheeks and a little black hat that had cat ears on it and she was literally the cutest thing ever. 

“I know, right?” Perrie laughed as she took Hessa from Zayn and sat down next to the boys on the steps. 

As Harry and Louis were going gaga over the baby, Zayn went and sat next to Niall. 

“So you’re still knocked up, Nialler?” he asked him. 

Niall just grunted as a response. 

“Tired of being pregnant?” Perrie laughed. 

Niall nodded as he covered his face with his arm to try and hide the fact that he was having another ‘cramp’ and was in major pain. 

“Is he okay?” Zayn mouthed over to Harry and Louis. 

Harry shook his head and mouthed back “labour”. 

Both Perrie and Zayn’s eyes widened at that. 

“Niall, sweetie, do you need to go to the hospital?” Perrie asked him. 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Didn’t really seem all that fine to me.” 

“Just some cramping is all. I’m good now.” 

“Alright, if you insist.” 

-&-

Harry used to go out trick-or-treating until he had literally been to every house in his neighborhood twice (wearing two different masked costumes, of course), but this year everyone was already worn out by eight o’clock.

Zayn and Perrie had already gone home with Hessa and Harry and Louis went upstairs to put on pajamas. 

They got back to the living room where Niall had been lying on the couch eating what was left of the cupcakes that Lou had put out earlier. 

Harry and Louis laid on the other couch opposite each other and they turned on the tele to see if there were any Halloween films on. 

They finally found one and the three lads sat watching the film in silence. 

Their silence was interrupted soon into the film though by Niall’s moans and groans. 

“Fucking hell,” Harry could hear Niall mutter under his breath. 

“Niall, are you sure that you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Louis asked. 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? I’m fucking fine!” Niall yelled at him. 

“Niall, you’re in labour,” Harry told him quietly. 

“No, I’m not!” 

“You really are.” 

“No, I can’t be,” Niall cried out. “I’m not ready for this.” 

Harry looked over to Louis who nodded. They got off the couch and walked over to Niall’s and crouched down so that they were eye level with him. 

Harry took Niall’s hand into his own. 

“We’re here for you, remember?” Harry said as he squeezed Niall’s hand lightly. 

“We’ll be with you every step of the way, Nialler,” Louis added, using thumb to wipe away the orange frosting that Niall had near his mouth. 

Niall squeezed his eyes shut as his tears started to fall. 

“But what do I do with _it_?”

“You still don’t know?” Louis asked calmly. 

Niall shook his head. 

“Well you’ve still got some time, I guess,” Louis shrugged. 

“Just decide when it comes out,” Harry suggested. 

“Alright,” Niall said quietly. 

“So can we tell Lou now?” 

“Do you _really_ have to?” 

They both nodded. 

“Can’t we just finish the film first?” 

Harry and Louis looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. 

“Um, I guess?” Louis said with a shrug. 

“Just let us know if the contractions get worse,” Harry told Niall. 

“And closer together,” Louis added as they both got up to head back to their couch. 

They got all situated again and continued watching the film. 

And everything was going just fine for about twenty more minutes. 

But then Niall started yelling. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” Niall whined. 

“What’s wrong?!” Harry asked, both him and Louis sitting up immediately. 

“I think I just fucking pissed myself,” Niall said with a look of disgust. 

“Oh god,” Harry said, taking note of the wet spot near Niall’s crotch on his green joggers. 

“Louuuu, we need to go to the hospital,” Louis yelled up the stairs. 

“What? Why?” Niall said as he started to panic. “The films not even over. Can’t you just get me a clean pair of sweats?” 

“Niall, you didn’t wee yourself, your fucking water just broke!” 

Niall’s mouth dropped open. “Oh fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niall's gonna give birth in the next chapter lol
> 
> and btw i don't want to do the whole c-section thing that everyone usually does for mpregs
> 
> or just like bam pain bam baby
> 
> i want to actually try and write like a legit birth scene
> 
> so there's something to look forward to lol
> 
> anyway let me know what you think :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally my favourite chapter that i've written so far omg

“Fuuuuuuck!”

Harry and Louis each sat on either side of Niall’s hospital bed, watching him wail in agony and becoming terrified for their own labour and deliveries. 

After Niall’s water broke, Lou had rushed them all to the hospital. Harry and Louis told her that they would stay with Niall so that she could get back home to get some sleep since they were going to be there all night. 

So far they had been there for three hours. 

“Why does this hurt so fucking bad?” Niall cried out. 

Both boys shrugged as Niall let out another blood curdling scream. 

Harry shivered. He had never witnessed anything like this before and he felt so bad for Niall and a little bad for himself because he knew that this was going to be him, and also Louis, in a few months. 

Although Niall did have a very low pain tolerance so Harry hoped that maybe just maybe he was being a bit of a drama queen because Niall was like that a lot. 

“Maybe those breathing techniques would help?” Louis suggested after Niall’s contraction had stopped. 

“Fuck you both with your fucking breathing techniques,” Niall yelled at them. 

“Well, I don’t know, I mean the books say that they should help a bit,” Louis tried. 

“Well, they don’t,” Niall snapped. 

Harry gave Louis a look as if to say “stop” from across the bed and Louis nodded. Harry knew that Louis meant well but he also knew that Niall wasn’t going to listen to a thing that either of them were going to say. 

The three boys sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry and Louis watched Niall as he rested his eyes before the next contraction came. 

Harry had his hands rested on his belly and he could feel his own little baby moving around inside of him. He telepathically tried to ask her not to cause him too much pain when it was time for him to give birth to her. 

“No.. not again,” Niall whined. 

Their lovely doctor came into the room just as Niall had started screaming again. 

“Breathe, Niall,” she told him calmly. 

“NO,” Niall cried out. “FUCK!” 

Harry gave Niall his hand to squeeze until his contraction went away. 

“Alright, love, let’s see where we’re at now, okay?” the doctor told Niall. 

“Okay, so we’re at about five centimeters now,” she told him with a kind smile on her face. 

“Does that mean that I get the drugs yet?” Niall asked, his voice full of hope. 

She chuckled. “Not yet, my dear.” 

“Why not?” Niall whined and then actually started crying. 

Caroline sighed. “Like I told you two centimeters ago, I’ll give it to you when we’re closer to pushing time so that you’ve actually got some energy to push, okay?” 

Niall sobbed some more but nodded understandingly. 

“I hate her,” Niall declared as soon the doctor left the room. 

“Oh Nialler..” Louis laughed quietly as he shook his head. 

“No, seriously, I do. I think she just doesn’t wanna give me the drugs because she wants to torture me.” 

Harry shrugged. “Well you did call her a – what was it again, Lou?” 

“Fucking cunt.” 

“Yeah...” 

Niall laughed for the first time since arriving to the hospital. 

“Do you reckon I should apologize for that?” 

Harry and Louis both laughed and nodded. 

-&-

Another two hours had gone by and Niall’s pain was only becoming stronger and more frequent.

“This fucking sucks,” Niall whimpered after another contraction had come and gone. 

“You’re doing pretty well though,” Harry told him kindly. 

Niall turned to face him and ran a hand through his tangled hair. 

“Thanks, mate,” he muttered and turned back to face forward. 

“We’re so proud of you,” Harry smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze. 

“Yeah, I mean, you haven’t even punched either of us yet,” Louis laughed. 

“There’s still time for that,” Niall smiled as he rested his eyes again. 

“No punching, please,” the doctor laughed as she came into the room again to check where Niall was at. 

She checked him out and told him that he was now dilated to six centimeters. 

“Drugs?” Niall asked, almost slurring the word. 

“Soon, I promise,” she told him sweetly before she left the room again. 

Niall frowned. “Still don’t like her.” 

Harry and Louis laughed again but were cut off by more cries and wails from Niall as he had yet another contraction. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Niall cried. 

Harry was sure that his hand was going to be bruised the next day from Niall’s death grip. 

-&-

“Mmm,” Niall hummed with a smile on his face.

“Feel a bit better now?” Harry asked him and Niall nodded. 

The doctor had finally given Niall the epidural that he had so desperately been waiting for. He was so happy when she got it out that he had literally cried tears of joy; that’s how bad his pain had been. 

It was early morning by now and Harry was starving and his stomach was rumbling. 

“Ni, you get some rest, okay?” Harry told him, as he stood up. 

Niall hummed again as a response. 

“Where are you going?” Louis whispered. 

“Hungry,” Harry mouthed to him and Louis’ eyes lit up right away. Harry figured that he must be starving by now too. 

“We’ll be back soon, love,” Louis told Niall, but Niall was already passed out. 

Harry kissed him on the forehead and then he and Louis quietly left the room. 

They told the nurses at the nursing station where they were going so that they knew to keep an eye on their friend and then where off down the lift to the hospital’s café. 

Louis plopped down at the nearest table while Harry went up to buy them some cheap food. 

He ended up getting them each an apple juice and a chocolate chip muffin. 

“So I’ve decided that I don’t really wanna do the whole labour thing,” Louis announced. 

Harry laughed. “Don’t think that you’re allowed to skip it.” 

Louis groaned and rested his head in his arms on top of the table. 

“Do you really think it hurts _that_ much?” 

Harry shrugged. “Doesn’t look like it tickles,” he laughed nervously. 

They ate in silence for a few moments, both thinking too much about everything. 

Finally Louis spoke up. 

“I’m terrified,” he said quietly. 

“Me too,” Harry admitted. 

They both finished up their muffins and then their drinks. 

Harry got up from his seat first and took their garbage to the bins and then went back to the table to help Louis up. 

Louis was only about three weeks ahead of Louis pregnancy-wise, he was a lot bigger than Harry, so Harry helped him out as much as he could. 

Once Louis was up, he just stood there looking up at Harry. 

Harry smiled at him. “C’mere,” he said, pulling Louis into a tight hug. 

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered into Louis’ ear. 

Louis smiled when they pulled away and Harry gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

They turned to leave the café and noticed that the worker there was glaring at them and shaking her head. 

Harry smiled at her and gave her a little wave as they left the café. 

They didn’t have time for narrow-minded people whilst their best mate was upstairs getting ready to birth a baby out his arsehole. 

-&-

“Nope, I’m not doing this,” Niall said, voice filled with panic.

The doctor had determined that Niall was finally ready to push. 

And Niall had literally tried pushing once and had already given up. 

“Niall, you _have_ to do it,” Louis told him. Harry and Louis were on either side of him, holding his legs up and apart with one hand and holding Niall’s hands with their others. 

“I don’t want to,” he cried as another contraction hit him. 

“Push,” the doctor told him. 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK,” Niall screamed, pushing as hard as he could. 

He was sweaty and panting and in so much pain. 

“You need to push a bit harder, love.” 

“I can’t!” 

“You can!” 

And it carried on like this for several minutes, Niall pushing when the contractions would hit and not much really happening. 

“SHIIIIIIIIT,” Niall screamed as another contraction hit and he pushed again. 

“Yes, love, just like that,” the doctor told him. “More like that one!” 

“It hurts so bad,” Niall cried. 

“You’re almost there, Nialler,” Harry told him. 

“You’re doing so good,” Louis added. 

Niall whined and whimpered and screamed as the next few contractions came. 

“You’re crowning,” the doctor told him excitedly. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Niall cried out, starting to panic. 

“It means she can see the head,” Harry told him. 

“Did you seriously not read any of the books that Lou gave us?” Louis laughed. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING WANKER,” Niall screamed. 

“Just a few more really big pushes, alright Niall?” 

The first two brought him closer but the third push was what did it. 

“FUUUUUUUUCK,” Niall screamed. 

And then Caroline was pulling the small baby out and it was screaming. 

Harry watched the whole thing and thought that it was so beautiful (and a bit disgusting if he was being completely honest). 

“It’s a boy!” 

“Oh my god,” Niall panted, lolling his head back. 

The doctor got the nurse to cut the cord and then clean up the baby. 

“I am so proud of you, Nialler,” Harry told him as he and Louis both hugged him. 

The nurse came back to the bed with the little boy all swaddled up in a blue blanket. 

“Would you like to hold him, Niall?” she asked. 

Niall nodded and wiped away his tears before the nurse passed him the baby. 

Harry and Louis both cried as they watched Niall hold his son for the first time. 

Niall cried silent tears as he smiled down at the newborn. 

“He looks like he’ll be a derby fan,” Niall whispered. 

And Harry and Louis burst out laughing because it was such a Niall thing to say. 

“Soo?” Louis prodded, wanting to know what Niall’s ultimate decision was going to be when it came to fatherhood. 

Niall just nodded. 

“I love you and I’m never gonna let you go,” he whispered to his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh :D
> 
> let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

“You are _not_ going to call him Niall Jr.”

Niall had been in the hospital recovering for two days now since the birth of his baby boy. Harry and Louis had basically spent the whole time with him, only leaving him for a few hours to go work their shifts at the bakery. 

Everything was all good so far though. The baby was healthy. Niall was okay, except for the pain in his arse, but it was to be expected since he just pushed a seven pound baby out of there. 

Everything was going to get a bit more complicated though once Niall gets released from the hospital which was going to be happening later that day. 

Lou and Tom were back at the house trying to get the nursery room all together for Niall and the baby and Niall hadn’t bought anything at all for the baby since he had tried to ignore the fact that it was even there for his whole pregnancy so they had to go out and buy some extra nappies and bottles of formula and some clothes for the baby to wear, and to top it all off, Niall hadn’t even named the baby yet. He just kept calling him ‘baby’ or ‘little Niall’. 

“It’s too much pressure,” Niall groaned as he held the sleeping infant in his arms. 

“How?” Louis asked, starting to get irritated. They had been having the conversation all morning. “Just picked something.. anything.” 

Niall groaned again. “I don’t know. What about James?” 

“Your middle name? Really?” 

“I don’t know, okay?” Niall sighed. 

They had been searching through the internet on Louis’ phone earlier with the hospital’s wi-fi, trying to find something that Niall deemed suitable for his son but so far he had turned down everything, saying that he had a family member by that name or it was the name of a lad that he had fucked around with. 

They had gone through all of the popular baby names of 2013 list and had even tried to think of some names their selves but Niall wasn’t taking any of them. 

“I don’t understand why I can’t just call him Niall,” Niall complained. “I mean, he looks like me so it already fits.” 

Both Harry and Louis sighed. “You can if you really want to, Nialler, but can you really not think of anyone or anything else to name the baby after?” Harry asked him. 

“Not really,” Niall admitted. “I mean I hate most of my family, and you lads are really me only friends, so..” 

Niall paused for second and looked up at them. 

“Nevermind, I’ve got it!” he squealed. 

“Oh no,” both Harry and Louis groaned, not knowing what to expect from Niall at this point. 

Niall laid there in the bed smiling at his son. 

“Are you gonna tell us, or..?” 

“Just give me a second to think about it.” 

“Okay..” 

They watched Niall for a few minutes as he stared at the baby, thinking really hard about whatever it was that he was thinking about. 

Harry and Louis couldn’t help but to turn to each other and laugh because Niall looked really funny like that. 

“William Edward Horan,” Niall announced after a while, “but I’m gonna call him Will for short.” 

Harry thought about the name for second before realizing that Niall used his and Louis’ middle names. He was flattered. 

“Niall..” Harry said slowly with a huge smile. 

“You really don’t have to..” Louis added. 

“It’s a good name,” Niall told them. “After two of my favourite people in the world – my best mates, my brothers.” 

Harry squealed and then actually started crying. He told himself it was his hormones. 

“Get over here,” Niall told them and the two lads went over and each wrapped an arm around Niall and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you, Nialler,” Louis murmured. 

“Me too,” Harry added. “Love you too.” 

“Love you both,” Niall told them as they untangled themselves from him to sit by the side of his bed. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you two.” 

-&-

Niall finally got discharged from the hospital later that day and got to bring baby Will home with him.

Niall was sore and exhausted as he carried the baby into the house in the carrier that Lou leant him. 

He let everyone coo over the baby for a little bit and ate some dinner before he wanted to get going up to bed. 

Harry and Louis followed Niall up the stairs to the nursery with baby Will in the carrier. 

“Welcome home, Will,” Niall told the baby, “or home for now at least.” 

Niall placed Will into the bassinette that was beside his new bed (he couldn’t sleep in his actual room since it wouldn’t be fair to George to have to be woken up every hour because of a screaming baby and the nursery had an extra bed in there anyway back from July when Jesy had needed it) and then fell onto the bed. 

Harry and Louis both sat themselves at the bottom of the bed leaning against the bed posts. 

Will was sleeping for right now and they all watched him as he was making really cute noises. 

Niall chuckled to himself. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

“I’m glad you are,” Harry told him with a smile. 

“So proud of you, Nialler,” Louis added. 

“Thanks,” Niall smiled. He had literally not taken his eyes off of Will since putting him in the bassinette. Harry just knew that this little baby was now Niall’s entire world. It was a beautiful sight. 

“So have you told your dad about all of this?” Harry asked. 

Niall let out a laugh. “Of course not.” 

“You’re not gonna tell him?” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” 

“Isn’t he gonna know soon though? I mean, obviously you can’t say that you’re pregnant for, like, ever,” Louis tried to reason out. “You’re nine months is already up.” 

“And it’s not like he can force you to give up Will anyway,” Harry told Niall. “He’s _your_ baby so it’s _your_ decision.” 

Niall sighed. “True.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Harry and Louis not taking the topic any further. 

Then Niall was taking his phone out his pocket and started fiddling around with it. 

He got onto his knees and took a photo of Will and then laid back down on the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked. 

Niall didn’t answer him but Harry could hear him typing something into his phone. 

Then Niall sat up and passed the phone over to the lads. 

What Harry saw was a photo sent to ‘stupid fucktard’ with the newest picture of baby Will and a text underneath it saying _hi grampa :)))))_.

“You did not..” Louis laughed. 

“I totally just did.” 

-&-

Harry and Louis really wanted to help out Niall during the night but they all knew that it just wasn’t going to be possible. The bed was not nearly big enough for all three of them to sleep in and there was absolutely no way that the two pregnant lads were going to be able to get up off the floor if they were to sleep down there.

Niall had whined a bit about it because he was terrified of taking care of Will on his own for the very first time but eventually Harry and Louis did get really tired and went back to their own room to sleep. 

In the morning, Harry couldn’t hear any crying from neither the baby nor Niall from their end of the hall so he figured that everything must have gone alright. 

“Mmm, you awake?” he heard Louis mumble. 

“Yep,” Harry mumbled back. He rubbed at his eyes and finally opened them to Louis staring at him. 

“Hi,” Harry smiled. 

“Hi,” Louis whispered back. 

“How you feelin’ today?” 

“Huge.” 

“Me too,” Harry laughed. He felt the exact same way especially now that he was in his third trimester. 

They laid in bed for a little while longer, just talking about the future like usual. 

Finally, they got out of bed though because both of them had to wee really badly and they figured it was time to check on Niall. 

And so after their stop to the toilet, they headed over to the nursery and slowly opened the door. 

What they saw was literally the cutest thing ever. 

Niall was laid on the bed with the baby resting on his chest while he stared intently at him. 

“Hey,” Harry whispered and he and Louis stepped into the room. 

Niall turned and gave them a little smile. 

“Tired?” Louis whispered. 

Niall let out a small laugh and nodded. 

Harry and Louis sat down at the end of the bed again and watched Niall with Will until Will started crying a while after. 

Niall determined that Will was hungry so they all went downstairs so that Niall could heat up a bottle and so that they could all eat some breakfast. 

They were all sat around the kitchen table, Harry and Louis both crunching on toast and Niall feeding Will when the doorbell rang. 

Lou, who had been doing some cleaning around the house, answered it and they could hear her talking to a man. 

They all tried to listen in to see who was at the door without actually having to get up but Harry found it impossible to understand what the man was saying. 

But they could definitely understand Lou and when they heard her say ‘Niall’ and ‘father’ in the same sentence, they all froze. 

“Oh fuck,” Niall muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. He had finished feeding Will by this point and was now lightly patting him on the back, trying to burp him. 

“So Niall, you’ve got a visitor,” Lou told him and Niall scrunched up his face. “You don’t need to see him if you don’t want to. I can tell him to get lost. It’s your choice.” 

Niall sighed. “Just bring him in. Might as well get it over with,” he said as he rocked Will in his arms. 

Lou nodded and went back to the front door, and a few moments later, a very tall Irish man was standing in their kitchen. 

“I don’t know who you think you’re calling grandpa,” was the first thing Niall’s dad said to him. 

“Nice to see you too, Bobby,” Niall muttered. 

“Don’t get smart with me,” Bobby told him. “He’s cute, Niall, but you can’t do this.” 

Niall looked down at the baby in his arms. “Looks like I already am.” 

Bobby groaned. “Do you really think that you’re suitable to be a father? _You_ , of all people?” 

“Yeah, why not?” Niall retorted. “I mean, _you_ did it.” 

Harry and Louis sat there watching the two bicker back and forth like a tennis match. 

“Yeah and I don’t know where the fuck I went wrong with you. Your brother turned out just fine.” 

Niall laughed a bitter laugh. “I literally don’t care about anything you say, old man. I’m keeping my baby and that’s that.” 

“You’re not coming back to live with me then,” Bobby told him, “and you already know that you’re mother sure as hell won’t take you in so where the bloody fuck do you plan on living, Niall?” 

Niall looked around the kitchen. “Here, for a while,” he told his father and then he looked towards Harry and Louis, “and then with them once they’ve popped out their kids.” 

Bobby turned to look at the two boys for the first time since arriving and they both gave him a little wave. 

Bobby shook his head. “You’ve got one last chance to change your mind, Niall.” 

“I’m not changing my mind,” Niall told him sternly. “I love my son and I am not going to give up on him. Maybe you should take that into consideration for your own parenting.” 

Harry could tell by Bobby’s face that that one actually hit a nerve. 

Bobby didn’t say anything for a moment and then just sighed. 

“Fine,” he said and then started walking to leave the kitchen. 

Bobby stopped at the entrance and turned back around and sighed again. 

“I’ll send you some money,” he told Niall. 

Niall nodded. “Thanks,” he said quietly. 

Bobby nodded as well and turned around and took another step before turning around to face his son again. 

“What’d you name him anyway?” Bobby asked. 

Niall looked down and smiled. “Will. His name is Will.” 

Bobby nodded. “Will. Good name.” 

And then he left the room completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update
> 
> i had to work a lot
> 
> but here we are lol
> 
> and i promise there will be more larry soon
> 
> i just really love this niall character lol
> 
> anyway let me know what you think


	19. Chapter 19

Working at the bakery was becoming a harder job every time they had to work.

With Harry being twenty-eight weeks pregnant and Louis being thirty thirty-one, they were tired and sore and couldn’t stand around at the counter for too long. 

They had dragged chairs from the backroom weeks ago up to the counter so that they could sit when there were no customers and then they would take turns serving when customers actually came in. Thank goodness for them that it usually wasn’t too busy except for on Sundays when all the church people would stop in after service for a pastry and a cup of coffee and would silently judge them as they paid. 

Today was not a Sunday though so their day had been pretty quiet. 

Well, except for baby Will’s crying. 

Ever since Niall brought him home from the hospital and except for during the nights, Harry and Louis helped take care of the little boy. They had promised Niall that they would and they were both going to stick to that promise. 

So when Harry and Louis had to go to work, Niall tagged along with them. 

They had bundled Will up and put him into Lux’s old pram and then walked the short walked down the street to the bakery. 

Will seemed to be a hit so far with the few customers that had come in too; a few schoolgirls going gaga over the little man. 

“He’s gonna be a stud I tell ya,” Niall said proudly after the girls left with their croissants. “Just like his daddy,” he added with a wink. 

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh yeah, so studly.” 

Harry turned to look at Louis who wasn’t laughing and was seemingly distracted by something outside the bakery. 

He could see a car park outside on the road that looked vaguely familiar. Harry couldn’t figure out where he had seen it before though. 

That was, until he saw the owner of that car getting out of the driver side. 

And it just so happened to be Louis’ ex-boyfriend. 

Harry looked over to Louis nervously and saw _his_ boyfriend glaring at the lad walking towards the shop. 

“Is that..?” Harry started, knowing very well that it was. 

Louis stood up from his chair. “I’ll deal with it.” 

He waddled his way towards the door and Liam was just reaching for the handle as Louis got there. 

“Outside,” Harry heard Louis say before he stepped out the door with his very fit ex-boyfriend. 

-&-

“What just happened?” Niall asked with a confused expression.

“Ex-boyfriend,” Harry said through gritted teeth, not looking at Niall. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the glass windows. 

He couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying but he could tell that Louis was yelling. 

The yelling went on for a few minutes before it appeared that Liam had gotten Louis to settle down a bit. 

Then Liam was pulling something out from the inside of his jacket. 

It was a small, yellow teddy bear. 

Harry felt like he was being stabbed in the chest when he saw it. Liam wanted to be involved with the baby. _That_ was why he was here. 

Liam handed it over to Louis who seemed to refuse to take it. 

But then after what seemed to be some pretty persuasion, Louis took the bear from him. 

After a few more minutes of talking in what seemed to be a calm manor, Louis turned to the door to come back inside – with Liam following him. 

Louis walked up to the counter where Liam stayed behind near the entrance. 

“Um, so I hope you don’t mind Harry, but Liam’s asked me to go out to dinner with him..” Louis told him. 

Harry gave Louis a confused look. “And you’re actually going?” 

Louis sighed. “Yeah, I guess,” he said in a quieter voice, clearly not wanting Liam to hear. “He just wants to talk, okay? It’s not a big deal.” 

“Okay.. I guess..” 

What could Harry really say? No, you’re not allowed to talk to your ex-boyfriend who just so happens to be the father of your currently unborn child? 

“Okay.. well.. we’re just gonna go to the pizza place next door.. and I guess we’ll go now since it’s the end of our shift now anyway..” 

Louis waddled around the counter so that he could grab his jacket. 

“I’ll try not to be too long,” Louis whispered to Harry and then kissed him on the cheek. 

Then he was waddling towards Liam and heading out the door, giving Harry a half –smile and a little wave as he left. 

-&-

“Do you think that they’re gonna get back together?” Harry asked Niall nervously as they walked back to the house, Niall pushing Will and Harry trailing beside him.

“I don’t think so, I mean, he fucking hates the guy,” Niall said, raising a good point, but Harry still couldn’t get the idea out of his head. 

“Yeah, but I mean, he did love him before..” 

“Doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love _you_ now,” Niall reasoned. “I mean, if your ex came back, would you want to be with him again all of a sudden?” 

Harry didn’t even have to think about that. “Of course not,” he replied. 

They were back at the house now and Niall was fiddling around trying to carefully get Will out of the pram. 

“Well then I don’t understand why you’re worrying.” 

Niall finally got Will out and carried him up the stairs to the front porch, Harry following behind him. 

“I mean, you trust him, right?” 

Harry nodded and opened the door to let Niall and Will in first. 

They went inside and went up to the nursery to put Will down for a nap and Harry started ‘the waiting game’ until Louis came home. 

-&-

Harry was still waiting for Louis to come back at 8 p.m.

He was already back in his room, leaving Niall for the night, but Harry knew that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he knew that Louis was okay. 

Louis had left with Liam at 5 p.m. and Harry was really starting to get worried about Louis’ well being. 

Harry didn’t know Liam at all so he had no idea what the lad was capable of. 

And just as Harry was thinking about how he wished that he hadn’t left Louis alone with Liam, the doorknob to their room was turning and Louis was coming inside. 

Harry was half under the covers, sitting up in bed with his arms crossed over his belly. 

“Hey, you’re still awake,” Louis said with a cheerful voice. He shut the door behind him and Harry noticed that Louis was holding a bag from what appeared to be a baby store. 

“What took you so long?” Harry asked. “I thought that something had happened to you.” 

“Sorry, babe. I should have called the house phone,” Louis said, biting his lip. “Um, Liam took me shopping,” he said lifting up the shopping bag to show Harry. 

“Yeah, I see that,” Harry muttered. 

And that was enough for him. 

He moved into a laying position and pulled the blankets up and turned onto his side. 

“Oh, come on, Harry,” Louis pleaded, walking over to Harry’s side of the bed and crouching down so that he was eyelevel with him. “Don’t be like this.” 

“It’s not what you think,” Louis told him. “I swear.” 

“Sure looks that way,” Harry muttered. 

“Well, it’s not.” 

“Just leave me alone, okay?” 

“Fine,” Louis sighed. “We’ll talk tomorrow.” 

He kissed Harry on the forehead and then walked over to his side of the bed. 

Harry tried his best to keep his sobs quiet. 

-&-

Louis wanted to talk but Harry refused to listen.

He knew that he was being silly and stubborn but he couldn’t help it. 

Louis had basically gone out on a date with his ex-boyfriend _and then_ proceeded to go shopping with him for baby stuff? 

Harry didn’t care what Louis had to say. His actions were enough for Harry. 

The two didn’t talk for three whole days. 

-&-

On the night of day three, Louis had had enough of Harry’s dramatics.

The two were lying in their bed but Harry was turned away from Louis. He had done this for three days now. 

If he could, he would push their beds apart again, but he knew that he wasn’t supposed to be doing any kind of heavy lifting or pushing or anything so turning away from Louis was his only option. 

“Harry, can we _please_ talk?” Louis pleaded. 

Harry ignored him and kept pretending to sleep. 

“I know you’re not asleep,” Louis sighed. “You do snore pretty loudly.” 

“I do not,” Harry mumbled into his pillow. 

“You do,” Louis laughed quietly. “But it’s alright. It’s cute.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. 

_Damn you, Louis Tomlinson_ , Harry thought as pushed himself up on to his elbows to turn on the light and then turn over to face his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis told him. 

“Me too,” Harry said quietly. He had been a bit of a drama queen and figured that maybe Louis had a good explanation for everything. Plus, they hadn’t seen Liam since the bakery, so he figured that Louis probably wasn’t getting back together with him anytime soon. 

Louis nodded. “Now can we please talk like proper adults?” 

That hurt Harry a little bit and his face gave that away. He _has_ been acting like a child. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Louis told him, reaching down under the covers to hold Harry’s hand. “You’re hormonal. I get it. I am too.” 

Harry sighed. “ _I’m_ sorry.” 

Louis squeezed his hand. “I know. We need to stop apologizing though. I have something serious to tell you.” 

“Okay..” 

Harry watched Louis take a few deep breaths before he spoke again. 

“So Liam wants to be involved with the baby,” Louis started. 

“I figured,” Harry mumbled. “Are you gonna let him?” 

Louis sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. 

“I don’t really have a choice.” 

Harry furrowed his brows. “Of course you have a choice.” 

Louis shook his head. “He’s the other father, right, like biologically.” 

“Yeah, so? Why should that matter?” 

“It matters because if I refuse to let him be in my kid’s life and he and his parents want to try and fight it, they can easily take me to court and get custody.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped. 

“Th – they can’t do that,” Harry stuttered out. 

“They can, and I know his family – they would do it too.” 

Louis had tears streaming down his face and Harry held onto his hand even tighter. 

“They’d probably win too,” he croaked out. 

“No, don’t say that. You’re going to be a great dad,” Harry pleaded. 

“Yeah, but I’m only eighteen and I don’t really have a support system other than my pregnant sixteen year old boyfriend and we’re not even living in a permanent residence right now.” 

“Oh, Louis,” Harry said softly, propping himself up on his elbows to hug Louis. 

“I don’t want to lose him, Harry,” Louis sobbed. “That’s why I have to let Liam and his parents be involved. I don’t want them taking him.” 

“They won’t, okay?” Harry told Louis, rubbing circles on his back. “We won’t let them.” 

Louis nodded and Harry moved back to lie facing him again. 

Harry wiped away Louis’ tears as Louis let a few deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry that I made you wait three days to tell me this,” Harry said, feeling like the biggest asshat in the world. 

“Like I said, no more apologizing. We’ve got bigger things to deal with.” 

“Right, okay. So what exactly did Liam say to you?” 

“He said that he was an immature fuck for abandoning me when I told him I was pregnant – and before you even think about it, no we’re not getting back together – and he said that it’s been eating away at him and he finally cracked and told his parents about me and him and the baby and they said that they want Liam to be able to see his kid and they want to be involved too – and I have no idea how involved they mean although if they just wanna visit sometimes and send Christmas and birthday gifts then that wouldn’t be too bad because his parents are bloody loaded – but anyway they’re all going to drop by here on the weekend so that we can have a ‘chat’ about things and then Liam asked me if I want to get some baby stuff – and I think he only offered because he feels bad about everything – and obviously I said yes because he was paying and we need more shit for the babies, so..” 

“Wow, okay..” Harry said, trying to take everything in. “So Liam and his parents are coming over this weekend?” 

“Yeah, to talk about being involved and all that, I guess, to work things out,” Louis replied. He squeezed Harry’s hand lightly. “Will you, um, be there with me for it? For moral support?” 

Harry squeezed back and smiled lightly. “Do you think they’d mind?” 

“I don’t give a bloody fuck if they do. You’re going to be involved in this baby’s life just as much as I am, right?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

“Thanks,” Louis smiled. “I love you so much, you know that, right?” 

Harry bit his lip and smiled. “Yeah, I know. I love you too,” he replied. “We’ll get through all of this.” 

“Together,” Louis breathed out as he shut his sleepy eyes. 

“Together,” Harry replied with one more hand squeeze before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh things are getting interesting 
> 
> let me know what you think :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i cannot believe that this has over 10000 hits now  
> like wow thank you

It was early Sunday morning and Louis was pacing around their room.

The Payne family was set to arrive soon to talk to Louis about his and Liam’s unborn son and Louis was freaking out. 

Harry sat on their makeshift bed, holding baby Will with a sleeping Niall lying next to him, watching Louis slowly walk back and forth across the short length of their room. He had been doing this for about ten minutes now and it was starting to drive Harry mad. 

“Will you stop that?” Harry finally snapped. “You’re making me dizzy.” 

Louis stopped and looked at Harry. “Sorry,” he said shaking his head as if to try and clear his thoughts. 

“Just come and sit down, yeah?” Harry said motioning with his eyes to the empty spot in front of him on the bed. 

“Yeah, fine,” Louis sighed as he walked over and climbed on to the bed. “My feet were starting to kill anyway.” 

“I’ll rub them for you later.” 

“Yeah?” Louis asked with a mischievous smile. 

“Yeah,” Harry promised. “Now stop freaking out, okay? It’s going to be fine. We can deal with this.” 

“I know, I know,” Louis said while running his fingers through his hair. “I’m just stressing and thinking about every little thing that could possibly go wrong.” 

“Well, that’s no good. Think positive thoughts. Take some deep breaths.” 

“Shut up,” Louis laughed. 

“Heeeeey,” Harry said, trying not to smile. “I’m serious though. It’ll be alright.” 

Louis nodded. “It’ll be alright,” he repeated and then took in a deep breath and let it out dramatically. “Okay.” 

Then the doorbell rang and Louis’ eyes widened. 

“Nevermind, not okay,” Louis said a little too loudly, waking up Will in the process. 

“Deep breaths, deep breaths,” Harry demanded as he rocked the now wailing baby in his arms. 

“Your friend is here, Louis,” they could hear Lou yelling up the stairs. 

Neither boy moved from where they were sitting. 

“ _Friend_ ,” Louis muttered under his breath. 

“Shh, Will, it’s okay,” Harry said as he tried to cradle the baby back to sleep. 

Niall, who was laid beside Harry groaning, finally sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. 

“You lads go, I’ll take him.” 

“I don’t want to go,” Louis complained. 

“We have to,” Harry told him as he passed Will over to Niall. 

“Not going.” 

Harry got off the bed first and then pulled at Louis’ arm. 

“You’re going.” 

Louis let a groan and then a big sigh and finally stood up. 

“Bloody Liam..” he muttered under his breath. 

-&-

They made their way down the stairs and Louis stopped them at the bottom and held out his hand to Harry.

Harry took it and squeezed lightly. 

“You ready?” 

Louis sighed and shook his head. “Don’t have much of a choice, do I?” 

“Afraid not, my love.” 

Louis smiled and stood on his toes to kiss Harry on the cheek. 

“Thank you for doing this with me.” 

Harry nodded and took a step forward. 

Louis groaned but let Harry pull him towards the living room. 

When they got to the entrance, they both stopped and stood there. 

Liam and his parents were there sitting patiently on one of the couches. Liam’s parents stood up when they saw the two lads standing there. 

Harry started walking towards them, pulling Louis behind him who was dragging his feet. 

“Oh sweetie, look at you,” Liam’s mum said to Louis with a big sympathetic smile with arms stretched out to him. Harry let go of Louis’ hand and motioned to him to hug her. 

“Karen, so lovely to see you again,” Louis said in a fake sweet voice as he reached in for a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. 

When he pulled back, he turned to Liam’s dad who then held out his hand to Louis. 

“And you too, Geoff,” Louis said with a stern nod as he shook the man’s hand. 

Louis completely ignored Liam who made no effort to stand up to greet him anyway. 

“And you,” Karen said, looking at Harry, “you’re the cute, young lad from the bakery.” 

“Yeah, hi again,” Harry said with a shy smile. “I’m Harry.” 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Louis told them proudly, putting an arm around his shoulder. Both of Liam’s parents widened their eyes at that. “So, um, I hope you don’t mind him being here today.” 

“It’s quite alright, I suppose,” Karen smiled and then stretched her arms out to Harry who went in for a hug. “It’s nice to meet you, sweetie.” 

“You too,” Harry smiled sweetly as they pulled away. 

“Can we just get to the talking part now?” Liam muttered from his corner of the couch. Harry had almost forgotten that Liam was even there. _Almost_.

Both of his parents gave him a stern look. “Don’t get smart, boy,” his father scolded him as they sat back down on the couch. Harry watched Louis smirk to himself as they sat down on the couch opposite them. 

“So, first things first, we’ve got you some more baby things, Louis,” Karen smiled at him and then pulled out a bag that neither boy had noticed from the side of the couch. 

Harry recognized the bag from the same baby store that Liam had brought Louis to a few days ago. 

“Wow, um, thanks,” Louis told them. He took the bag and both boys peered inside. There appeared to be some onesies and a few bottles inside. “You really didn’t have to..” 

“Of course we did,” Karen exclaimed. “It’s our grandchild after all and they deserve only the best.” 

“Yeah..” Louis said slowly. Harry could feel Louis tensing up beside him so he reached down and took his hand into his own and squeezed as if to say that Louis could also provide the best for his kid. 

“So, this place here,” Geoff started, his eyes moving around the living room, “is this where you and the baby will be living?” 

“Err, well, no,” Louis stammered. “I mean, we’re going to stay here for a little bit but we do intend to find a place of our own to live in.” 

Geoff nodded. “Have you started looking yet?” 

Louis bit his lip and shook his head. 

“It’s quite expensive,” Geoff informed him, as if they didn’t know that already. “Can you afford a place of your own?” 

“Because you know, you’re always welcomed to come and stay with us, Louis,” Karen smiled at him. 

“Mum..” Liam interjected with a scowl on his face. 

“Well I’m _not_ going to have my grandchild living on the streets on Manchester.” 

Louis shook his head. “That’s a very kind offer Karen but I can’t. I’ve got Harry here and our mate Niall upstairs with his kid and we need to stick together, you know, even if us three plus the three little ones are stuck in a tiny flat somewhere just making it by.” 

“And we do all work,” Harry added quietly. “Um, we’ve all been trying really hard to save up money.” 

Louis looked at Harry and slowly nodded. “Yeah, and um, Niall’s dad sends him money from Ireland too, so, I mean, I think we can afford a place of our own, yeah?” 

“Right..” Karen said slowly. “Well, as long as you’ll find a place that isn’t on the streets, or, oh gosh, heaven forbid, above a bar or something, then it should be alright. We just want the baby to be in a safe environment.” 

Harry winced at that. It’s not like she would have known his own personal situation at all with his whole past thing with Nick but it still hurt a bit. He had never really seen anything wrong with the way that Nick or people like Nick had lived, and so what anyway; a flat is a flat even if it is a cheap one-bedroom above a bar. 

“Right, yeah,” Louis said through what looked like a painful smile. “No streets, no bars, good neighborhood” 

“Great,” Karen smiled sweetly. “So now shall we talk about our involvement with the baby?” 

Harry could feel Louis tense again so he squeezed his hand a bit tighter. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Louis smiled weakly. “Um, how involved were you thinking, exactly?” 

“Well at first we were thinking that baby could stay one week at yours and one week at ours, you know, like switching off?” 

Harry watched Louis’ eyes almost bulge out his head at that. 

“Don’t worry, Lou, jeez,” Liam interjected. “That’s not happening.” 

“Right,” Karen continued, “so we thought that maybe every weekend would be better because Liam would actually be at home all day.” 

“ _Every_ weekend,” Louis repeated. 

“Yeah so you’d have him most of the week but I’d get him a little bit too,” Liam explained. “It’s not really that shit of a deal.” 

“And we’ll set up a little nursery in Liam’s room too,” Karen smiled. 

Louis turned and looked at Harry. 

Harry shrugged. Liam was right, he supposed. It really wasn’t _too_ shit of a deal. At least Louis would have him most of the time. 

“Okay,” Louis said. “That sounds okay.” 

“Great,” Karen exclaimed. “Now just one last thing, I think.” 

“Okay..” 

“The birth,” Liam piped up. 

Louis shifted uncomfortably. “Err, what about it?” 

“I’d like to be there.” 

“Uh.. why?” 

“Well, it’s my kid, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.. and you want to watch it come out because..” 

“I don’t know. I just feel like I should be there. It’s a pretty important thing.” 

Louis bit his lip yet again. Harry couldn’t help but noticing how red and swollen it was becoming. 

“Well, the doctor said we can only have two in the room..” 

“Oh, _we_ don’t want to be in there,” Geoff informed him. 

“Right, okay, but I’ve already got two people anyway,” Louis explained. “Um, well, Harry, Niall, and I kind of made a pact a while ago that we’d all be there for each other during this whole thing, like with the labour and birth stuff..” 

Both of Liam’s parents frowned. 

“Well, I’m sure that you could break that pack for this, no? I mean, _he’s_ the _father_ of your baby,” Geoff pointed out. 

Harry could feel Louis getting heated and he could tell that Louis was grinding his teeth. 

Harry nudged him slightly though to tell him to just go with it. Louis had been so compliant so far with them and they couldn’t let this be the thing that set them off. 

“Well, I’m sure that I can explain that to Niall..” Louis said. 

“And surely he’ll understand,” Harry added with a big, fake smile. 

“Great,” both Karen and Geoff exclaimed at the same time, wiping their frowns completely off their faces. 

Harry couldn’t help but to notice how smug Liam looked. 

Harry _really_ didn’t like Liam at all. 

The Payne’s all stood up then and so did Harry and Louis. 

“So we’ll be in contact then, yeah?” Karen smiled at Louis. 

“Of course.” 

“And you can call us any time,” she continued. “I want you to feel as if you can come to us if you need any help.” 

“Yeah, totally.” 

Karen hugged Louis and Geoff shook his hand again. 

And then, surprisingly, Liam went in for a quick hug as well. 

Harry tried to laugh as Louis stood there like a stone as Liam awkwardly put his arms around him. 

“Sorry for all this,” he could hear Liam whisper to Louis before he pulled away. 

Then, even more surprisingly, Liam dropped down to his knees in front of Liam and rested a hand on Louis’ stomach and Louis looked like he was about to have a heart attack. 

“Bye baby,” Liam whispered. 

Then he got back up to his feet and the Payne family finally left the house. 

-&-

As soon as the door was shut, both Harry and Louis breathed huge sighs of relief.

“Holy fuck,” Louis gasped, his hand resting over his heart. 

Harry went over and sat on the step at the bottom of the stairs and Louis joined him. 

“Yeah, wow,” Harry said. “That was, um, what’s even the right word?” 

“Intense?” 

“Yeah, intense.” 

“They’re going to drive me mental.” 

Harry placed a hand on Louis’ belly. “Well at least it doesn’t seem like they’re going to take him away from you.” 

“Yeah, for now..” 

“Don’t say that.” 

Louis sighed. “Why did he have to tell them? Why couldn’t he have just kept going on his merry way with ignoring the fact that he had knocked me up?” 

Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. “I don’t know, Lou, I don’t know.” 

“Like what else could possibly go wrong?” Louis complained. “We better not have your ex and his crazy protective parents show up here or at the bakery next.” 

Harry laughed. “Nick probably doesn’t even remember me by now, and I don’t remember him ever mentioning his parents, never mind them being mental.” 

“Good, good, good,” Louis laughed. “We really don’t need any more drama in our lives right now.” 

And right at that moment, from upstairs: 

“NOOOO, FUCK!” 

“IS THAT PUKE?” 

“OH MY GOD!” 

“IT’S IN MY HAIR!” 

And then a whole bunch of crying. 

Harry and Louis both laughed and got up from the stairs. 

They could deal with the Liam baby drama after they dealt with their Niall baby drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that it took me like ten days to put up a new chapter  
> i had some really busy days at work  
> but anyway it's here now  
> oh and i'd like your opinion  
> what do you think of this liam character  
> do we like him or no  
> let me know what you think :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i am so sorry for not posting for like two weeks  
> i don't even have a good reason really  
> please don't be mad at me

A month had passed since the wonderfully awkward meeting with Liam and his parents.

And thankfully, other than a few phone calls to checkup on Louis, they hadn’t heard from the three of them since. 

But that was unfortunately going to change today. 

Liam parents were quite concerned that Louis didn’t have a permanent home yet, and with him being thirty-six weeks along now, they were very adamant that he started searching right away. 

And they were even kind enough to send over lovely Liam to take Louis, Harry, _and_ Niall all out to go flat hunting. 

“I really don’t want to do this with _Liam_ ,” Harry complained out loud and adding the tiniest amount of disgust when he said Liam's name. 

The three boys, as well as baby Will, were sat in the living room waiting for Liam to pull up in his fancy car. 

“Well I don’t exactly want to be in his company either, Harry, but if he’s willing to drive us around, then why not? It’s better than taking the bus,” Louis responded. 

“I’m excited,” Niall said, joining the conversation full of smiles and bouncing Will on his knee. 

Both Harry and Louis turned to look at him and both gave him similar looks of confusion. 

“Why?” Harry asked with furrowed brows. 

“He was pretty cute from what I remember, and he _is_ gay, right?” 

Harry started to fake gag while Louis started laughing. 

“You want to shag my ex-boyfriend?!” 

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind,” Niall said with a shrug. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had sex? I am _almost_ tired of my hand at this point.” 

“Niall,” Louis laughed, nodding to the baby that Niall himself was holding. “There are children present.” 

Niall rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t understand,” he replied, pulling Will up towards his face. “Isn’t that right, Will? You don’t care if daddy wants to get fucked up the arse, right?” 

“Niall!” Both Harry and Louis shouted at the same time. Sometimes, or rather most times, Niall could be so crude. Harry always assumed it was a mixture of him being Irish and having no filter whatsoever. 

“What?” Niall asked innocently. 

Louis laughed and shook his head. “I don’t care if you wanna try and get with Liam, by the way. You can have him. I am long over him,” he told Niall and then turned to look at Harry with a big smile on his face. “I’ve got someone much, much better.” 

Harry giggled and kissed him on the cheek. 

Harry secretly hoped though that Liam wouldn’t be interested in Niall, as selfish as that was since he knew how lonely Niall had been, but he really didn’t want Liam to be around them anymore than he needed to be. 

The doorbell rings and Harry thinks _speak of the devil_.

Harry groaned as he could hear stupid Liam’s voice when Lou answered the door. 

And then he groaned again when he heard footsteps coming their way. 

“Um, nice to see you too,” Liam laughed nervously. 

Harry looked at the fit boy standing there by the entrance and he didn’t look the same as the previous times that he had seen him. He looked slightly less vindictive? Or maybe it was just a new haircut? He couldn’t really tell. 

He sighed as they all stood up. Maybe he could try and give Liam a chance, especially if he wasn’t going to be leaving them alone anytime soon. 

-&-

They followed Liam outside into the cold December air.

Harry and Louis were freezing since neither of them could zip of their coats due to their huge stomachs. 

“So, um, how have you been doing Lou?” Liam asked as they all walked towards the car. He clicked a button to open all the doors so that Niall could set up the car seat for Will. 

Harry, Louis, and Liam stood awkwardly in a circle. 

“Fine, I guess,” Louis grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest, half out of anger and half out of trying to keep warm. 

“Any Braxton-Hicks contractions?” he asked and both boys just stared at him as he started to turn red. 

“Um, my parents are making me read books,” Liam admitted. 

Louis shook his head. “Not really, no.” 

“Cool..” Liam said shifting around nervously on his feet. “Um, what about you Harry? You been well?” 

“Yeah, just peachy.” 

“Great..” 

“Okay, we’re in,” Niall cheered, finally having got Will all secured in Liam’s car. 

“Oh thank god,” Harry muttered to himself. Louis laughed at that and Harry realized that if Louis had heard him that Liam probably had to, not that he really cared, but when he took a glance at Liam, he couldn’t help but notice a sad look on his face. 

-&-

Liam took them to a few different places that his parents had scoped out first and so far they had yet to even see a flat.

The owners would get one look at the bunch and would refuse them immediately. 

Harry understood why though because who in their right mind would want to rent anything to three unfinancially-stable teenagers with a baby each? 

“Well, this has been a productive trip so far,” Louis grumbled as he rested his head against the glass window of the passenger side. 

“Somebody has got to take you guys,” Liam said with determination in his voice. “We just got to keep trying is all.” 

“You could take me,” Niall whispered with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Harry reached over Will, who was placed in the middle of them in the backseat, and smacked Niall’s arm. 

“Hey!” Niall laughed. 

“Uh, everything okay back there?” Liam asked. 

“Just perfect,” Niall smiled. 

“Great,” Liam smiled back in the rearview mirror. “Does anyone want lunch?” 

“Are you paying?” Louis asked immediately before Niall could answer for them. 

“Sure.” 

“Then yes.” 

-&-

They stopped at the next closest restaurant.

Liam went up to order food for everyone, Niall took Will to the bathroom so that he could change his nappy, and Harry and Louis found a table to sit down at. 

“So..” Louis started. 

Harry sighed. “He’s nice. Why is he being nice?” 

Louis shrugged. “This is more like the old him, the one that I used to know. He was always super nice before,” he said. “But that’s good, right? I mean, if he has to be involved, I’d rather that the two of you didn’t hate each other.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Harry said and then sighed again. On one hand, Harry wanted to hate Liam though. He didn’t want to see Liam being all nice to them, driving them around and being genuine and buying them lunch. But on the other hand, he did like that Liam wanted to be involved with his child. He sure as hell knew that his baby’s daddy wasn’t going to be knocking on his door any time soon to help out or offer some child support. 

Harry could hear loud laughter coming their way and looked up to see Niall carrying Will and Liam carrying two trays full of food. 

He couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head at Niall’s out right blatant flirting. Louis noticed it too and joined in on the laughter. 

“I can’t believe he seriously would want to shag Liam.” 

Harry looked at Louis and cocked an eyebrow. 

Louis pointed a finger at him. “Don’t look at me like that,” he jokingly warned. “Like I said before, I’ve got someone much, much better than _Liam_.” 

“Thanks mate,” Liam laughed as he set down the trays on the table and pulled out a chair for Niall and Will before pulling out a chair for himself. “Okay, so burger and chips for Niall, burger and chips for me, and salads for you lads.” 

“Salads?!” both Harry and Louis cried out at the same time. 

“Uh, yeah? I mean, I thought it’d be good for the babies..” 

Louis gave him a pout and stole one of Liam’s chips. 

-&-

By the end of lunch, Harry and Louis had eaten their entire salads and most of Liam’s chips. Somehow they were still hungry by the end so Liam offered to buy everyone ice cream.

Lunch hadn’t been as awkward as Harry had thought it would be, except for when Will started crying because it was feeding time and everyone in the restaurant started staring at their table. 

But Liam was annoyingly lovely. It was almost impossible to hate the guy. He was just so bloody nice. 

“Okay, ice cream is here,” Liam announced his arrival with his stupid crinkly-eyed smile. 

“Thanks, Liam,” Louis smiled with what looked like an actual genuine smile. 

And Harry hated himself a little bit for it but.. “Yeah, thanks, Liam.. really.” 

“You’re the best,” Niall added with a wink. 

“It’s no problem at all,” Liam smiled. “I mean I’ve been a bit of an arse,” he turned to look at Louis, “but I really would like to make it up to you Louis,” and then he looked back and forth towards Harry and Niall, “and I’d love to get to know both you, Harry and Niall, better.” 

Louis nodded. “What even made you change your mind about the whole baby thing?” he asked curiously. 

Liam sighed. “Well, like I told you a few weeks ago, I felt so horrible about refusing to help you when you really needed the help. I mean, I was scared. I was only sixteen and I panicked. I hadn’t even come out to my parents yet. The easiest plan in my head at the time was to just shut you out and pretend that it wasn’t happening. And I tried really, really hard not to think about it for months but then I saw you in Manchester at that bakery and I remembered what a horrible person I was. I mean, I was letting you slave away and take care of everything yourself for _our_ child and that was kind of when I realized that it was, you know, in fact actually _our_ child. Like that child was actually a part of me and what kind of person just abandons their own child? So eventually it ate away at me enough that everything just kind of came out all at once at the dinner table one night and my parents were so angry with me for not telling them and, well, you all know the rest.” 

All three boys had just sat there listening to Liam talk while finishing up their ice creams. 

Louis nodded in satisfaction after Liam finished, pleased with his answer. “Cool.” 

Harry smiled and nodded as well. Maybe Liam wasn’t _so_ terrible after all. 

-&-

There were only three more flats listed on Liam’s list of flats to visit and the first two were more of the same. Nobody wanted to rent to them.

“Why are we even bothering anymore?” Louis complained. “This is hopeless.” 

“Maybe this one will be the one,” Liam said hopefully as they arrived to their last flat. 

“Yeah, maybe this one will actually let us see the place,” Harry said sarcastically. 

“Hey, don’t we know her?” Niall said pointing out to a girl getting groceries out of the backseat of a beat-up-looking old car. She also had a car seat set on the ground beside her feet. 

Liam put the car in park and everyone got out of the car. 

“Holy shit, it’s Cher!” Niall yelled. 

The girl, who Harry remembered as bad ass Cher from Harry’s first week at the Atkin-Teasdale House, looked up to see who was hollering her name. 

“Holy shit!” she yelled back, recognizing the three boys. 

They walked over to her car and each gave her a big hug, especially Niall who had known her the longest. 

“Look at you,” she said to Niall who was holding Will, “I knew you’d keep it, you bastard.” 

“And look at you too,” she said to Harry and Louis, “all fucking huge and shit.” 

“And they’re shagging,” Niall whispered indiscreetly. 

“Niall,” both boys yelled. 

“Right on, mates,” Cher said enthusiastically with a wink. 

“Oh god,” Harry said, shielding his eyes away from her. 

“Anyway, are you and Jesy living here then?” Louis asked, changing the subject thankfully. 

“Yeah, we are,” she smiled. 

“Think they’d let his move in?” 

“Oh hell yeah. The owners are great about people like us and the rent is actually affordable.” 

“Fantastic,” Liam cheered. “I told you lads that this would be the one.” 

“And who are you, by the way?” Cher laughed. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Ex-boyfriend.” 

“Oh, awkward,” she laughed. “But yeah, go and talk to the owners. They’re cool.” 

“Thanks Cher Bear!” the three boys all smiled as they waved goodbye to her. 

And if everything turned out the way Harry thought it should after talking to Cher, they’d have a place of their own and be close to some old friends, and it couldn’t really get much better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who didn't like liam before
> 
> how do we feel about him now
> 
> and let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas had been one of Harry’s favourite holidays when he was a kid.

He loved the snow and the sugar cookies and waking up to Christmas presents from Santa Claus. 

He was spend all of Christmas Eve with his family baking and singing Christmas carols and watching specials on the tele. It was such a happy time of the year and Harry loved every second of it. He even used to cry when it was over. 

But Christmas hadn't been the same since his father and sister had passed away. 

It had only been about a month after their deaths when it was that happy time of year. 

Harry couldn’t wait for Christmas, hoping that maybe his mum would actually get out of bed to celebrate with him. 

She didn’t. 

They didn’t bake any cookies and they didn’t sing any Christmas carols. 

Harry spent his Christmas Eve that year alone in the living room trying to get into the Christmas specials but failing because it didn’t feel right to be watching them without his sister. 

Harry had hoped that at least Christmas day could be better so he had woke up the next morning all excited. He remembers running down the stairs to the living room only to see that Santa had not actually brought him any presents. 

He had been so confused because he had been a really good boy that year. 

Harry went up to his mum’s room with tears streaming down his face. 

“ _What?_ ” his mum had snapped at Harry when he tried to wake her up. 

“Santa.. he didn’t bring me anything..” he had sobbed. 

Anne had laughed a harsh laugh. “Listen Harry, you’re old enough now,” she had said. “Santa isn’t real. Now leave me alone and shut the door on your way out.” 

Harry had left the room crying hysterically. 

He had been shocked and so disappointed and he just knew that Christmas was never going to be the same again in the Styles household. 

He didn’t know what to do so he had gotten all dressed up in his coat and boots and went over to the cemetery where his father and sister had been buried recently. 

Harry had spent the entire day there sitting in the snow in front of their stones wishing that they hadn’t left him; that either they hadn’t gone or they had at least taken him with them. 

He had stayed there until it was dark outside and returned back with a really bad cold and an aching heart. 

-&-

Even after Anne had stopped crying and Robin had come into their lives, they still hadn’t gotten back in touch with that old Christmas spirit. Anne and Robin would buy Harry a gift or two and then force him to go to church with them for most of the day and then they’d go out to a restaurant instead of actually making a traditional Christmas dinner.

So this was the first year since he was eight years old that Harry was _really_ celebrating Christmas. 

Harry couldn’t be more excited. 

Harry, George, and Jade had helped Lux decorate the Christmas tree while Louis sat around watching, or what he liked to call ‘directing’ and Niall napped on the couch with Will on top of his chest. 

And Perrie and Zayn came over with Hessa, who had gotten so much bigger since they had last seen her, and they all sat around the living room laughing as they watched ‘Elf’. 

And they all made a mess of the kitchen as they made gingerbread houses and sugar cookies while they waited for Jade's and George’s families to pick them up for the holidays. Both we’re going to go home for Christmas since their families still actually cared about them but Harry, Louis, and Niall were going to stick around Manchester. 

And when Harry woke up on Christmas Eve morning, it was even more of a special day for reasons that didn’t relate to the holidays. 

It was Louis’ nineteenth birthday. 

Harry woke up early that morning and successfully snuck out of the room without waking up Louis. 

He went downstairs to the kitchen to make Louis eggs on toast – his morning favourite. 

Harry knew that he wasn’t going to be able to really buy Louis a birthday gift or a Christmas gift. They knew that they had to spend their money wisely and that life wasn’t about their own pleasure anymore. They both had children on the way and they were their number one priorities now. 

He also knew that Lou and Tom had bought Louis some kind of new game console and some football games that they could take with them to their new flat so at least Louis would have some kind of present to open but Harry still wished that he could get Louis something as well. 

There was always next year though Harry supposed as he loaded up a tray to bring back up to their room. Maybe next year they’ll be financially stable enough that they could at least buy each other gifts. 

But the little things, like breakfast in bed and a cutesy homemade card made from Lux’s crayons and construction paper, would do for now. He knew that Louis always liked the little things in life. 

Harry looked proudly at the tray of food that he had assembled for Louis. He knew, however, that he was never going to be able to get it up the stairs on his own so he had to enlist the help of Lou to get the tray from point A to B. With his gangly limbs and all the extra weight from the baby, he was more than bound to drop everything. 

Lou handed the tray back over to Harry once they got to the top of the stairs and ruffled his hair. 

“Heeey,” Harry whined and Lou laughed at him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fix his hair with the tray in hands. 

“Oh hush, you know he loves you no matter how mental your hair looks,” she smiled at him.

“Heeey,” Harry whined again. 

Lou laughed again and gave him a wink. “Go get him,” she said. She opened the door for him and then headed back towards the stairs. 

Harry slowly walked through the doorway with the tray and hip-checked the door shut, trying his best not to drop or spill anything. 

He could see Louis stirring from the noise of the door shutting and he started rubbing at his tired eyes. Harry finally reached his side of the bed and Louis slowly opened his eyes to see Harry stranding above him with a huge grin on his face. 

“Happy birthday,” Harry beamed down at Louis. 

Louis sat up and combed his fingers through his messy morning hair. “You made me breakfast?” 

“In bed,” Harry nodded. 

“Christ,” Louis smiled. 

Harry giggled and set up the tray in front of Louis. He mentally patted himself on the packing for not spilling the juice all over his boyfriend. 

He sat down in front of Louis, on the other side of the tray, and handed him the card that he had made. 

Louis took it from him and looked it over. 

On the front, Harry had written ‘happy birthday Louis’ in a neat cursive letting and had drawn a whole bunch of hearts and birds and butterflies everywhere. 

Louis smiled in awe at it. 

“Open it,” Harry whispered. 

Louis did and he was gobsmacked. 

Inside, Harry had written ‘don’t let me go’ and then glued on a picture of the two of them that Perrie had took a while back and had given to Harry a few days before when her and Zayn were over and underneath the photo he had written ‘cause I’m tired of feeling alone’. 

Louis stared at it for what felt like forever before he looked back up at Harry with tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face. 

“Never,” he whispered. “I’ll never let you go.” 

Harry’s vision started to get a bit cloudy with his own tears forming. 

“I love you, Harry.” 

“I love you too, so much.” 

Both boys giggled and wiped away their tears. 

“Now let’s eat!” 

-&-

After breakfast, and a handjob from Harry to Louis, they spent the rest of the day lazying around as per usual.

Louis insisted that he really didn’t want to go out and do anything for his birthday. He just wanted to lay around in the living room with his favourite people, eating sweets and watching films and playing games on that console that Lou and Tom had bought him. 

And they literally didn’t leave the room all day, except for multiple wee breaks. 

At this stage in their pregnancies, neither Harry nor Louis wanted to move around a whole lot. They were big and tired and sore. 

Lou and Tom ended up ordering them all a pizza for dinner and they had ice cream and birthday cake for dessert. 

By evening, it was just the two of them, plus Niall and Will, holed up in the living room. 

“You know, I think this has probably been my favourite birthday yet,” Louis smiled. He was laid across from Harry on the couch and Niall was on the other couch with Will – there usual positions in the living room. 

Niall snorted. “Really?” he asked. “You couldn’t even get wasted.” 

Louis laughed. “Well I’ve spent this one with my little functionally dysfunctional family.” 

“And at least I’ll remember this birthday,” he laughed. “You shoulda seen me last year for my eighteenth. I had been dating Liam at the time and he had tried to make all these great, romantic plans for me but I ended up ditching him to go out with my mate Stan because I wanted to go out and get pissed and Liam wasn’t legal yet but then Stan ended up ditching me at the club and I didn’t know what to do so I ended up calling Liam in like the middle of the night and he came and picked me up and I ended up puking in his parent’s car.” 

“Fucking Tommo,” Niall laughed. 

“I would have loved to had seen that,” Harry laughed as well. Harry was starting to warm up to Liam a bit but picturing Louis puking in his car was still a great thought. 

“I was a proper mess,” Louis laughed, covering his face with his hands. 

They carried on the rest of their evening sharing their best drunken moments until Lou and Tom came down and kicked them all out of the living room so that they could set out the ‘gifts from Santa’. 

Harry and Louis went back up to their room and got all settled in their bed. 

“Best birthday ever,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear before they both drifted off to sleep. 

-&-

Harry and Louis awoke to a small child bouncing on top of their bed.

“Wakey, wakey, wakey,” Lux yelled to them. “It’s Christmas!” 

Harry smiled and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Santa’s come, let’s go,” she urged them. 

Harry turned to look at Louis who was beaming. 

Harry couldn’t wait until it was their own children bouncing on top of their own bed on Christmas morning. 

“Alright, alright, we’re up,” Harry laughed, sitting up in the bed. 

Louis sat up too and kissed Harry on the cheek. 

“Eww,” Lux giggled. 

“Merry Christmas,” Louis smiled to him. “And to you too, you little munchkin,” he said to Lux. 

Harry laughed. “Merry Christmas to you too.” 

They followed Lux out to the hallway where they bumped into Niall with baby Will held against his chest. 

“Merry Christmas,” they both said at the same time. 

Niall grunted as a response. He really wasn’t a morning person, especially when he didn’t get much sleep to begin with, with an infant that wakes up every few hours in the night and all. 

They arrived to the living room, where Lou and Tom were sat sipping on coffee. Harry gapped at the Christmas tree which had a like million presents underneath it. He hoped that he’d be able to buy his kid that many gifts one day. 

They all sat down in their respective spots and watched as Lux started tearing through wrapping paper. 

She pushed some presents in Niall’s direction. 

Harry knew that Niall had bought Will a few things, like some new onesies and a stuffed animal or two, but Lux kept pushing boxes in front of Niall’s feet. 

“What’s all this?” he asked, very confused. 

“Santa,” Lux cheered. 

Niall looked over to Lou and Tom though and they mouthed ‘Bobby’ over to him. 

Niall’s eyes widened. He moved from the couch to the floor and set Will in his lap. 

He started slowly unwrapping the gifts that were in front of them since Will wasn’t even two months old and couldn’t do such a thing just yet. 

Harry and Louis watched in awe at Niall opening the numerous presents and showing Will what ‘Santa’ had brought him. Will was personally more into the wrapping paper itself but Harry could see that Niall was having the time of his life. He obviously hadn’t expected Bobby to actually buy anything for his grandson. 

After all of Will’s and Lux’s presents had been opened, Lou walked over to Harry and Louis’ couch and then to Niall on the floor and gave them each an envelope and then sat back down next to Tom. 

“Santa didn’t forget about you big kids,” Tom said with a smile and a wink. 

Harry gave them both thankful eyes and a warm smile. 

They all slowly opened their envelopes. 

Harry found that inside was a cheque for £500. 

“Oh my god..” Harry said, tears filling his eyes. 

“Santa _really_ didn’t have to do this..” Louis said slowly. 

“He did,” Lou smiled. “You lads have been great this year.” 

“Not really,” Niall laughed. “I mean we all got knocked up and kicked out of our homes..” 

“Doesn’t make you bad kids,” Lou reminded them, “and besides, you’re all super handy around the house and you do your own laundry and you babysit Lux when we want a night out and we’ve had such pleasure in getting to know you lot.” 

“So between the three of you, you should have more than enough to keep the rent going until you can all get back to work.” 

Harry and Louis were full on crying and Niall wiped away a few tears as well. 

“Thank you so much,” Harry told them, “for everything.” 

This was definitely the best Christmas that Harry had had since he was a child and the day had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that it took me so long to put up a new chapter  
> i've been so busy lately but here it is now  
> hope it's okay :)  
> let me know what you think


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that it took me so long to update
> 
> i was so busy with the holidays and work and then my internet stopped working 
> 
> but i've got a nice little surprise for this chapter so yay :))))

Christmas had come and gone and then so had New Years and the house was buzzing in anticipation for the arrival of Louis’ little bundle of joy.

His due date was January 9th. 

However, today was January 13th. 

Louis was extremely irritated. He was tired and sore and so huge but most of all he just really wanted to meet his son. 

“He’s never going to come out,” Louis cried in Harry’s arms that night. He was emotionally exhausted and Harry didn’t really know what to do for him other than to just hold him and tell him that the baby would come when it was going to come. 

“He’s going to come out, Lou,” Harry tried to reason with him, which wasn’t easy with all the hormones. 

And the baby really would have to come out sooner or later. If Louis didn’t go into labour himself within the next few days, the doctor said that they’d have to induce labour to get it going. 

“I want him out now though.” 

“I know you do. It’s going to happen.” Harry raked his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, trying to soothe him. 

Harry understood how Louis was feeling. He was getting progressively closer to his due date as well and the anticipation of it all was getting to him too. Harry couldn’t wait to meet his daughter just as much as Louis couldn’t wait to meet his son. From the second that Harry had come to terms with the fact that he was knocked up so many months ago, everything was baby baby baby. In that moment, the tiny little baby inside of him had become his whole entire world. This baby, his daughter, was all that Harry wanted; someone to care for and to love unconditionally and to get that love returned back to him. 

Harry held Louis until they both fell asleep. 

-&-

“Harry… Harry… Haz… wake up…”

Harry slowly opened one tired eye to see a large pregnant belly in his direct line of vision. He then opened his other eye and looked up to find a very smiley Louis staring down at him. 

Smiley Louis was definitely better than crying Louis so obviously something good had happened. 

“Did they start?” he asked. 

“Yesssss,” Louis squealed with joy. 

-&-

All of the teens sat around the living room waiting for Louis’ contractions to get closer together so he could go to the hospital. They were also waiting for Liam to show up because he said that he would drive Louis to the hospital.

Harry and Niall sat on either side of Louis on the couch holding his hand whenever a contraction came. George and Jade sat on the opposite couch, with baby Will sitting on Jade’s lap, watching Louis in complete and total horror. 

Harry could feel Louis tense up and his grip on Harry’s hand tightened and he knew that another contraction was coming. 

“Breathe,” Harry said calmly. 

Harry watched Louis, eyes shut and teeth gritted. 

“Hurts so bad,” he whined. 

“No shit,” Niall laughed. 

Harry glared at Niall. “Shut up,” he hissed. “This is _not_ the time.” 

When the contraction finished, Louis let out some deep breaths. 

“Is it really _that_ bad?” George whispered from across the silent room. 

This whole thing was new for both George and Jade. Neither had been at the house for Perrie’s and Niall had hidden his pretty well from everyone that both of them had already been in bed by the time he admitted that he was actually in labour and they brought him to the hospital. 

George looked absolutely traumatized by the whole ordeal. Jade, while still scared, looked a lot more calm than George did. Harry thought it might have to do with George only being fourteen, the youngest of the bunch, and his unfortunate pregnancy circumstances probably didn’t help the matter either. 

“It is _that_ bad,” Louis told him. “This sucks.” 

“It only gets worse mate,” Niall told him. 

Louis made a whiney sound and fell back against the couch. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” 

“You can and you will,” Harry told him. “You’re doing so good; so proud of you.” 

Louis curled in against Harry’s side and started to cry. 

“Just think of why you’re in pain,” Harry said as he held him. 

“Bloody Liam.” 

“No, or well, yeah, but I meant the baby,” Harry laughed. “Think of him. You’re doing this for him. Birthing him; giving him life.” 

“I am thinking about him but it doesn’t help the pain any.” 

“Why don’t you try walking around?” Jade suggested. “I think I saw something about that when I was skimming through the pregnancy books.” 

“Think it’ll help?” 

“Well it helps with cramps at least. I used to do dance classes before this,” she pointed down to her growing stomach, “and it did help a bit. I mean, drugs work way better but keeping active helps too I guess. 

Harry slowly lifted himself off the couch. “Worth a try,” he said to Louis with his hand extended. 

Louis made more whiney noises before talking Harry’s hand. 

Harry and Louis started slowly walking around the living room. 

A few minutes later, Louis had another contraction, one hand gripping the fabric on the back of the couch and the other holding tightly onto Harry’s. 

“Hey everyone!” 

Liam. 

Harry didn’t even hear the front door open due to Louis’ relentless screaming. 

“You,” Louis said through gritted teeth. 

Harry laughed in his head (he wouldn’t dare laugh out loud right now while Louis was like this) at Liam’s terrified expression. 

This was going to be an interesting day. 

-&-

Harry sat in the backseat of Liam’s car with Louis.

It was just the three of them. Niall was going to stay back with Will and then come visit with the other when the baby was born. 

Louis hadn’t stopped cursing at Liam yet. 

Everything was Liam’s fault and Liam was a fucking arsehole and Liam needed to drive faster and oh fucking contraction and pain and pain and pain and fuck you Liam you bloody fucking wanker. 

Both Harry and Liam stayed silent and just like Louis let it all out. 

They got to the hospital in one piece and Louis was admitted and settled into a room. 

And everything was fine until it wasn’t anymore. 

-&-

Fetal distress.

The baby was having fetal distress. 

Louis started panicking after the picked it up on the fetal monitor. 

He started panicking even more when the nurses kicked Harry and Liam out of the room. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Harry repeated to himself outside of the room. 

He leaned against the wall and tried to calm his breathing. Louis and the baby had to be alright. They just had to. 

Liam walked up beside him. He didn’t say anything, just hugged him. 

They held each other tightly as they both cried. 

They didn’t know how to handle this. They were just sixteen and seventeen years old. 

A nurse walked out of the room after a minute or two. 

“So it looks like we’re going to have to do a c-section. We need to get the baby out right now.” 

Both boys nodded. 

“Now unfortunately only one of you can be in the room for that,” she looked over at Harry and looked down to his huge stomach and then looked over to Liam, “I assume that you’re the father?” 

“Yeah...” Liam said and then turned to Harry. “Maybe you should go though…”

Harry honestly thought about it for a half a second because he really did want to be there for Louis before he shook his head. 

“You’re the dad, Liam.” 

“But you’re his boyfriend.” 

“But you’re still the dad.” 

“But he hates me. He won’t want me in there.” 

“Doesn’t matter how he feels about you. You’re still the dad and it’s you who needs to be in there.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Lads if you don’t make a decision right now then I’m not going to let either of you be there.” 

“Go,” Harry told Liam. 

Liam just nodded and went with the nurse towards the operating room. 

-&-

It was Harry who had been there for Louis throughout his whole pregnancy.

He was the one that gave Louis back and foot massages on a daily basis. 

He was the one held Louis when he couldn’t fit into his favourite clothes anymore. 

He was the one who went with Louis to his doctor’s appointments. 

He had been there for everything, unlike Liam. 

But Liam was still the dad. 

No matter how much Harry had been there for Louis. 

And no matter how much Harry wished that _he_ was the dad instead. 

But that was life and Harry was okay with it he supposed. 

If Liam hadn’t gotten Louis pregnant then Harry wouldn’t had even met Louis (although he likes to think that maybe they would’ve met anyway somehow). 

And he was still Louis’ boyfriend and Louis was still his and they were going to raise their kids together anyway. 

And Liam was alright too. He was nice and genuine and at least he was there for Louis now. Harry could even picture them forming a friendship as weird as that might be. 

_Yeah everything is going to be okay_ , Harry thought to himself as he sat in the waiting room. 

He couldn’t wait to meet Louis’ little boy. 

-&-

Harry must have dozed off.

Liam woke up him up with a huge smile on his face. 

“Are they okay?” 

“They’re perfect.” 

Harry smiled and Liam helped him up off the uncomfortable couch that he had been laying on. 

Liam led him to the recovery room. 

Harry took a deep breath in and out before pushing open the door. 

He had barely stepped into the room and he was already in tears. 

Louis was in bed with a tiny little baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. 

It was a breathtaking sight for Harry. 

He waddled over to the bedside and Louis looked up at him and smiled. 

Liam pushed a chair behind him and Harry sat down. 

“He’s beautiful, Lou.” 

“He really is,” Louis said smiling down at the infant. “Wanna hold him?” 

“Can I?” 

“Of course. You’re his… his… err… I don’t want to say uncle because you’re _definitely_ not like a brother to me and step-dad sounds way too mature… I don’t know.” 

“I don’t know either,” Harry laughed. “We’ll figure it out eventually.” 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “We’ve got forever to do so.” 

“Okay you two,” Liam laughed. He stood up from his chair on the other side of Louis’ bed and took the baby from Louis’ arms and brought him over to Harry. 

He was so small in Harry’s arms. He loved him already. 

“Hi, I’m Harry,” he whispered to the baby. 

Louis laughed and Harry looked up and smiled at him. 

“So are you calling him what we decided on last week?” 

“Yep!” 

Harry smiled. 

The two of them had spent hours the week before looking at baby names online for Louis. Nobody had been in favour of him naming the baby after David Beckham so it had been back to the drawing board for Louis. 

Harry looked back down at the little baby in his arms. 

“Nice to meet you Noah James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay baby tomlinson :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> let me know what you think


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry that i haven't posted in so long  
> i had some writer's block and i was also super busy  
> but i figured out where i wanted the story to go next so yay  
> the next chapter definitely won't take over a month to go up i promise  
> and it should definitely be longer than this chapter too :( sorry

Louis fell asleep soon after handing Noah over to Harry and then one of the nurses came by to take Noah to the nursery so that he could get a proper sleep as well.

After she took the baby, Harry and Liam sat there in the hospital room in an awkward silence. 

Harry didn’t know what to do so he just watched Louis sleep. 

Harry’s stomach rumbled loudly a few minutes later. 

“You hungry?” Liam asked. 

Harry looked up at him and shrugged. 

“We could go downstairs and get something to eat if you want.” 

Harry looked down at his huge belly. 

Yeah.. no. 

It had been strenuous enough for him to get to this room alone. He wasn’t getting up off of this chair until he absolutely had to. 

“Right, dumb question,” Liam chuckled. “I’ll go and bring something back for you? I guess its best if at least someone’s here anyway just in case he wakes up.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said, smiling at Liam. 

He could try to say a lot of horrible things about Liam but he knew he’d be lying to himself about them. Liam was just such a nice, kind-hearted person. Always willing to drive them anywhere or to pay for things or just ask them how they’re doing. Harry decided that he did like Liam after all. 

Liam smiled back and left Harry to watch Louis in peace. 

-&-

Harry loved to watch Louis sleep as creepy as that sounded and probably looked.

He just looked so peaceful and at ease and it made Harry happy. 

Louis had had a long day and Harry was so proud of him. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Louis that. 

“Everything okay in here?” a woman’s voice whispered. 

Harry turned around and saw Louis’ nurse standing in the doorway. 

Harry smiled and nodded. 

The nurse came into the room and passed him a tissue box. 

Harry didn’t even realize that he had been crying. 

As he wiped away at his tears, Louis started to slowly wake up. 

With a big yawn, he turned his head to look at Harry. 

“Where is he?” 

“Nursery,” Harry smiled. “Want me to get the nurse to bring him back?” 

Louis nodded and then reached his hand out for Harry’s. 

“You okay, love?” 

Harry nodded and sniffled at the same time. 

“They’re happy tears, I swear,” Harry told him. “Don’t worry about me.. how are _you_?”

“Good, good.. don’t feel so great, but still good ya know,” Louis said and then started smiling really big. “I can’t believe he’s here.” 

“I know. He’s wonderful. I’m so proud of you.” 

Harry leaned over and gave Louis a kiss on his forehead and Louis giggled. 

“Well aren’t you two just the cutest?” 

Harry turned around to see Liam and Niall come through the door, Liam holding a bag of food for Harry and Niall holding baby Will. 

Liam handed Harry his food and was about to sit down on the other side of the bed before Louis stopped him. 

“Liam, go get me my baby from the nursery.” 

Liam nodded and left the room again without even a word of argument. He knew better than to fight back against Louis. 

“Lookin’ good, Tommo,” Niall said as he took Liam’s seat. “Liam told me all about the c-section or whatever.” 

“He did, did he?” Louis smirked. 

“Tom dropped me off and I ran into him before I could catch the lift up here and then he bought me dinner,” Niall told them as he bounced Will on his knee. “He so wants me.” 

“Looks like he bought Harry dinner too, babes.” 

Harry smiled at Niall with his cheeks filled of sandwich. 

“Fuck off.” 

Louis laughed. “You can’t tell me to ‘fuck off’, Niall. I just had a baby for God’s sake. You have to be nice to me.” 

“Like fuck I do.” 

“Hey, language,” Liam laughed as the nurse helped him roll baby Noah into the room in his little nursery bed. 

“Baby!” Louis’ eyes lit up with pure joy and he let go of Harry’s hand to hold his arms out to Liam. 

Liam placed Noah in his arms and then pulled up another chair to sit beside Niall. 

Louis looked so good with a baby, Harry thought. 

“So this is our family, Noah,” Louis smiled as he held his boy tightly. “You’ve got me – your cool dad – and Liam – your not cool dad – and Niall – your crazy uncle – and Will – your adorable cousin and future best friend – and Harry – your probable future step-dad and the one who will probably change a lot of your diapers and take care of you better than me.” 

“Heeey, you’re gonna be a great dad,” Harry told him. 

“So you won’t help me change the diapers then?” Louis said with a grimace. 

“Course I will,” Harry laughed. He would literally do anything for Louis. 

“I’m an uncle – cool,” Niall laughed to himself. 

“How am I _not_ going to be a cool dad?” Liam frowned. 

“Because you’re Liam.” 

“ _I_ think you’ll be a cool dad.” 

“Shut up, Niall.” 

Niall flipped off Louis. 

“So when are you due Harry?” Liam asked. 

“Two weeks,” Harry told him. “And thanks for the food by the way.” 

“Two weeks and our little family will be complete,” Louis smiled. 

“Yeah until one of you knocks up the other again,” Niall laughed. “Then we’ll be waiting another nine months for it to be complete.” 

Harry and Louis both turn and give him the same unimpressed look. 

“Again, shut up Niall.” 

-&-

The nurse comes by and tells them that they need to get going because the visiting hours are over.

“Do they really have to go?” Louis said with a pout. 

They all knew they’d have to go. Harry and Louis had tried to convince the nurses to let them stay overnight after Niall had given birth but apparently it was ‘against their policy’. Whatever. 

The nurse let Louis and the others say goodnight to Noah before taking him back to the nursery for the night. 

“Five minutes, lads,” she told them on her way out the door. 

Niall and Liam got up and said goodbye to Louis and then left to wait outside the room for Harry. 

“Wish you could stay.” 

“Wish I could too.” 

“Haven’t not slept with you in so long. It’s gonna suck.” 

“I know. I’ll be back first thing in the morning though, I promise.” 

Louis nodded. 

Harry slowly started to get up off his chair. He hadn’t moved since he got there and he could really go for a wee right now. He made a mental note to do that before they left the hospital. 

He finally got himself up but almost fell on top of Louis in the process. 

Pain. 

He felt pain. 

He griped the side of Louis’ bed until it went away. 

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis asked. 

Harry let out a few deep breaths before standing up straight and looking down at his concerned boyfriend. 

“Yeah, totally fine,” he smiled. 

“That wasn’t…”

“I don’t know.” 

“Should we tell a nurse?” 

Harry shook his head. 

“It’s probably just a fake one again.” He had had a few of those already. This was probably no different. Nothing to be concerned over… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think we can all guess where the next chapter is going..... ;)
> 
> let me know what you think


	25. Chapter 25

“He likes you,” Niall giggled.

“I think he does,” Liam smiled. 

Harry watched the two of them across the lift as they left the obstetrics floor of the hospital. Liam was holding Will and making funny faces at him. Niall watched Liam as if the sun was coming out of Liam’s arse. 

Harry smiled and shook his head. They’d be good together, he thought. 

They exited the lift and Harry trailed behind Niall and Liam. 

He couldn’t walk as fast as them, not with being nine months pregnant and all. 

Just as they turned the corner, Harry felt another wave of pain coming through his body. 

He stumbled over to the wall and leaned against it. 

It really, really hurt. 

Harry had tried to believe that everybody was over exaggerating about how bad the pain was but wow we’re they right. 

“You okay?” he heard Niall’s voice call out to him from down the hall. 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He looked up and turned his head to see both Niall and Liam staring at him with concern. 

“I’m all good,” he smiled at them, meeting up with them again. 

-&-

Liam drove them back to the house.

Harry didn’t have any more pain the entire ride back. 

“You think Lou and Tom would mind if I slept on the couch or something?” Liam asked them once he parked his car. “It’d be a right pain to go all the way back home when I’m just gonna be coming back tomorrow anyway.” 

Harry shrugged. “Don’t think they’d mind. Zayn used to sleepover all the time when Perrie was here.” 

They opened the front door. Harry took off his coat and then sat on the stairs to take off his boots. 

“You know, you could come and sleep in _my_ room if you wanted to,” Niall propositioned Liam. 

Harry snickered and rolled his eyes at how obvious Niall was. 

“Shut up, Harry,” Niall hissed at him. “Just saying that it’s a lot more comfortable than the couch.” 

“Right,” Harry snickered again. 

Niall moved his hand behind his back and gave him the finger. 

Liam just laughed. “Thanks for the offer Niall but I think the couch will be fine for tonight.” 

“Right, okay, um, well, good night then,” Niall stammered, “and, uh, congratulations on the baby and all.” 

Harry couldn’t see Niall since he was turned away from him but he could imagine that Niall’s was super red right now. 

“Thanks, babe,” Liam told him. He took a step toward Niall and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry had to stop himself from ‘awe-ing’ out loud. “Good night, to the both of you,” he said to Niall and a sleeping Will, “and to you too Harry.” 

Harry smiled. “Good night and congrats.” 

Liam smiled back and then wandered off to the living room. 

Niall turned around with his eyes widened and a huge smile plastered on his face. 

He ran giddily past Harry up the stairs and Harry followed slowly behind him, smiling and shaking his head. 

By the time Harry got up all the stairs, Niall had already put Will to bed and was waiting for him outside his room. 

Niall silently squealed and jumped up and down in front of him. 

“I thought he was going to reject me, or well, he did, but he kissed me goodnight, well on the cheek, but still,” Niall whispered excitedly. There were others sleeping upstairs so they knew to keep their voices down. 

“I know, I saw the whole thing,” Harry laughed. “It was cute.” 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Niall smiled in remembrance of what had just happened about five minutes ago. 

“I really do think he likes you.” 

“You think so?” Niall asked. “I mean, he didn’t want to sleep with me, but…”

Harry could see Niall’s insecurity written all over his face when he looked at him. 

He knew that Niall had never had an experience like this before. Niall was used to guys just using him and then throwing him away. He had never even had a proper boyfriend before. 

Harry nodded. “I think you just have to take things slow with him though. Maybe not invite up to your room before you even go on a date with him.” 

Niall snickered. “Slow.” 

“I know it’s a foreign word to you,” Harry said jokingly. 

“Fuck you,” Niall laughed and then sighed. “I want him to fuck me so bad though, Harry. I bet he’s got a massive cock.” 

“Ew, Niall, god…” Harry really didn’t want to imagine Liam’s prick or him fucking Niall with it. 

“But it’s weird though,” Niall continued, “because I also want to like hold his fucking hand, ya know?” 

Harry laughed. Niall sure had a way with words. 

“And he likes my kid too and that’s so important because I can’t just go out and get fucked up anymore. I need stability or some shit.” 

Niall stopped talking and made a whining sound. 

“What?” Harry laughed. 

“What’s happening to me?” 

“You’re becoming an actual responsible adult.” 

“No, make it stop.” 

“Can’t, mate. It’s happening,” Harry told him. “And just think too, we’re moving out of here soon… on our own… supporting ourselves completely…”

Harry trailed off. 

_Shit…_ , he thought to himself. 

Were they even ready for all of this? 

Taking care of their children, paying rent, buying their own groceries…

None of them could drive and there was no way that they could all just work at the bakery forever. 

And only Louis had actually finished school. Harry and Niall had completely dropped out. 

But it’s not like any of that mattered. There was no way that any of them could even afford to go to university anyway. They didn’t have rich parents, like Liam’s or Zayn’s, who actually still cared about their future and wellbeing. 

Neither Harry nor Niall said anything for a bit. 

Harry shook his head and was about to speak up about how they’d be okay and that they’d make it through anything if they all had each other when _it_ happened again. 

Another wave of pain hit him hard. 

Harry clenched his eyes shut, leaned against the wall, and put a hand over his gigantic stomach. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. 

When the pain went away he found a concerned Niall holding his hand. 

“I knew it,” Niall told him. “I knew it back at the hospital.” 

“Knew what? What are you talking about?” 

“That you’re in labour obviously.” 

“No, no I can’t be. These have to be false contractions or whatever. I’m not even due for like two more weeks.” 

“Perrie wasn’t due for a month and she went in labour.” 

Harry was starting to panic now. His heart was racing and a few tears slide down his cheeks. 

“No, no, no, shh it’s okay,” Niall tried to backtrack. “This isn’t like Perrie. She was way too early. You’re at a good time.. I think? I don’t know. I didn’t read the baby books. I really should’ve read the baby books, huh? Fuck, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m not good at this shit.” 

“Louis…” Harry sniffled. 

“Yeah, fuck, he would be way better at this.” 

“He’s going to be in the hospital for another day Niall.” 

“Yeah, I know…” Niall said and then he understood. “Oh… fuck…” 

If Louis was still recovering in the hospital then would he even be able to help Harry through his labour and delivery? He _needed_ Louis to be there. They had talked about these days for months, how they’d be there for each other through it all. 

No, he couldn’t be in labour just yet. This baby had to stay inside of him. 

-&-

Harry was restless.

He kept tossing and turning and sleep just wasn’t happening. 

He kept thinking about Louis and how he was doing and if he was sleeping okay and how Noah was doing and if he was sleeping okay too. 

And he kept thinking about his own little baby inside of him and how badly he wanted her but _not yet_. He needed Louis to be there. He couldn’t do the whole birth thing on his own. Sure, he had Niall and Niall was great, but he needed his boyfriend. 

Another wave of pain hit Harry. 

He moaned and groaned and griped the bed sheets tightly. He wished that Louis was there to hold his hand. 

Down the hall, he could hear a baby crying. 

If Will was up then Niall was going to be up, so Harry decided to ditch his and Louis’ room and trek down the hall to Niall’s. 

He waddled down the hall and opened the door slowly. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

Niall jumped a little bit. He was sitting in bed trying to soothe Will. 

“Fuck, mate, you scared me,” Niall hissed at him and then turned his attention back to Will. “Shh, Will, shh. It’s okay, daddy’s here.” 

Harry smiled as he watched Niall with Will. He was actually turning out to be a pretty good dad. He hardly even needed Harry or Louis’ help these days. Harry was proud of him. 

After a few minutes, Will’s cries slowly came to a stop and Niall put him back into his crib. 

“So what do you want? You need the hospital or something?” Niall asked, getting back into his bed. 

Harry shook his head. “Can’t sleep without Louis.” 

Niall laid back and yawned and just patted the empty side of the bed next to him. 

Harry smiled and waddled over to the bed. Niall was already snoring by the time he got under the sheets. 

-&-

Harry got maybe half an hour of sleep from the time that he got to Niall’s room to the time that Will started crying again.

Niall groaned as he slowly woke up to his son’s cries. 

“Do you want me to get him?” Harry asked. 

“Nah, he needs a bottle,” Niall yawned. He got out of bed and picked up Will and passed him over to Harry though anyway and then went to heat a bottle up. 

When he came back, Harry told him to go back to sleep and that he would feed Will. Niall had no arguments against that and passed him the bottle and then fell right back to sleep. 

Harry sat there in Niall’s bed feeding Will until he fell back asleep in Harry’s arms. 

Harry held him for a bit like that, just watching the sleeping baby in his arms. 

This was going to him in a few days he supposed if he was really in labour right now. 

It was both a thrilling and terrifying thought. 

Harry put Will back to bed and Will woke up maybe an hour and a half later after needing a nappy change. 

Harry was already getting out of bed before Niall even opened his tired eyes. 

He told Niall to go back to bed, that’d he’d change Will for him. Harry was up anyway, with the whole not-being-able-to-sleep-without-Louis thing and the probable-contractions-and-not-just-false-labour-like-he-was-hoping that he also was having. 

Niall shrugged and went right back to snoring. 

The next time that Will woke up, the sun was rising which made Harry super happy because he was that much closer to seeing Louis and Noah again. 

He really needed to tell Louis what was going on with him. 

He should probably tell the nurses too. 

Harry takes care of Will for Niall but wakes up Niall afterwards so that they can get the show on the road. 

He needs to get to that hospital. 

“Christ Harry it’s only half past six. We’re not going yet,” Niall told him. 

“Why not?” Harry whined. 

“Visiting hours don’t even start until eight. Just try and get some sleep.” 

“I can’t sleep,” Harry replied grumpily. 

“Are the contractions getting worse?” 

Harry shrugged. They are, if he was being completely honest. He won’t admit that to Niall though. He doesn’t want to end of getting admitted before at least seeing Louis. 

“If they are, we can wake up Liam and go to the hospital now.” 

Harry shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’ll be fine for a bit.” 

Niall cocks an eyebrow at him. Harry knows that Niall knows that Harry is full of shit. Niall doesn’t push the matter further though. 

“Okay, well, I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up when we’re gonna leave.” 

Harry starts to make a whining noise to show Niall how displeased he is with him when his whine turns into actual agony as another contraction hits him. 

When it’s over, he cries silent tears. 

He needs Louis and he needs to get this baby out of him. 

He needs to go to the hospital _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who's excited for baby styles??? :D
> 
> let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what chapter this is????  
> *squeals*

Harry waited around, in and out of pain, for another hour before waking Niall up again.

Niall groaned when Harry told him that it was time to go to the hospital. 

“Why can’t you and Liam go and then I meet you there later?” 

Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes in on Niall. 

“Because,” he snaps and points down to his gigantic stomach, “this baby is coming out soon and you need to be there. We all made a promise and you are not backing out of it now.” 

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Niall apologized as he rubbed his tired eyes. 

Harry sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just anxious and in an extreme amount of pain right now.” 

“I know, it’s alright. I’ve been there,” Niall said giving him a half-smile. “I’ll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, okay? I just gotta go ask Lou if she’ll watch Will for me today.” 

Harry nodded and slowly waddled out of Niall’s room and went back to his to grab his hospital bag that he had had ready right beside Louis’ about two months ago so that they were prepared. 

He then went downstairs to go and wake up Liam but found him to already be awake and as perky as ever. That really annoyed Harry. 

Liam gives Harry a big smile when he sees him. 

“Morning Harry!” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Okay…”

“We need to go so you better be ready,” Harry told him, sitting on the stairs to tie up his shoes. 

“I am… are you alright?” 

Harry looked up at him slowly and gave him a look that could seriously do some damage. 

“Do I _look_ like I’m alright?” 

“Not really…”

“Go fuck yourself.” 

“Alright…”

And before Harry could say anything else, another contraction hit him hard. 

He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth and breathed out a few short breaths and some colourful cuss words. 

“Oh my god, you’re in labour.” 

“No shit,” Niall laughed as he came skipping down the stairs past Harry who was trying to catch his breath. 

“Oh god, let’s go then,” Liam said, starting to panic. He ran over to Harry and held out his hand which Harry took and helped him up from the stairs and Niall grabbed his hospital bag and then they were out the door. 

-&-

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Harry’s water broke in your car?” Niall laughed.

“That would _not_ be funny,” Liam said and then laughed anyway because he’s Liam and he’s bloody annoying about ninety-five percent of the time. 

“Do not mention my water breaking,” Harry mumbled to more himself then the other two boys. 

“Can you imagine cleaning that up?” Niall laughed. 

“No thanks,” Liam laughed and then scrunched up his nose. “Did Louis ever tell you lads about how he puked in my parent’s car after he was out drinking?” 

Harry watched in the rearview mirror as Niall practically weed himself laughing. 

“Yes! Legend!” 

Harry rolled his eyes. He was so not in the mood for all of this right now. 

It felt like they hit every bloody red light and stop sign so far. 

Harry had another contraction since being in Liam’s car and he was in so much discomfort and between Liam’s cautious driving and Niall’s constant need for noise, Harry was sure that he was going to kill one of them. 

Harry sighed loudly and purposely when they hit yet another red light and it was all Liam’s fault since he drove so damn slow. 

“You really could have made that light Liam,” Harry groaned, leaning his head against the car window. 

“Sorry…” Liam said, sounding sympathetic. “How are you doing Harry?” 

“Just fucking fantastic Liam,” Harry snapped. 

“Sorry…”

The light turned green and Liam started driving at turtle speed again. 

“Can you not drive any faster Liam? Seriously?” 

“Sorry,” Liam apologized, stepping on the gas just a little bit more. 

“Stop saying sorry.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned. 

And another contraction came right then and Harry literally could not be more annoyed with the world at this point. 

-&-

“God, finally,” Harry sighed a sigh of relief when Liam pulled up to the hospital.

Liam parked the car at the front entrance and got out to help Harry out of the front seat while Niall went to find a wheelchair for Harry to sit in. 

Harry cringed when he saw it. “Do I really have to go in that?” He was pregnant, not crippled. 

“C’mon, it’ll be like in the films,” Liam said, way too overjoyed about the whole experience. Harry hoped that Liam got pregnant one day and had to experience all of this. It was only fair. 

“Just get in, its fun,” Niall told him. When it had been Niall’s time to give birth, they had wheeled him in _and_ out of the hospital, to and from the car both times. 

Harry groaned but sat down anyway but only because he was having another stupid contraction. 

Harry let Niall wheel him into the hospital as he moaned and groaned. Liam went to park his car and said that he’d meet them inside. 

Harry and Niall waited by the lift and then got on when it opened up. 

“You know what we should do?” Niall said to him and then started laughing to himself. 

“What?” Harry asked through gritted teeth. 

“We should get off the lift and start running down the hall screaming that we need a doctor,” Niall said, still laughing to himself. “You know, like an actual film like Liam said?” 

Harry groaned for what seemed like the millionth time this morning already. “Absolutely not.” 

“Fine,” Niall said as the lift door opened on Louis’ floor. “Last chance.” 

“Niall, I swear to god…”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed and started wheeling Harry towards Louis’ room. 

They finally got to Louis’ room and luckily in one piece too because Niall had almost wheeled Harry directly into the receptionist desk on the way there. 

Louis was sitting up in bed feeding Noah a bottle and it was literally one of the cutest things that Harry had ever seen. 

Louis looked up and smiled when he saw Harry and Niall there. 

Niall moved Harry closer to Louis’ bed and then sat down in a chair next to the bed. 

“Hi,” he said to them and then laughed. “Cute chair.” 

Harry gave Louis a half smile and then more pain happened and he tried to really, really hard not to curse out loud. 

“So the contractions have started then?” Louis asked after it finished. 

Harry sighed and nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said softly. 

“For what?” 

“For not being there. You’ve probably had a shit night.” 

Harry shrugged. “Wasn’t too bad.” 

Niall snorted because he knew that was a lie. Harry glared at him and gave him the finger. 

Louis gave Harry a smile. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Harry said fighting the urge to cry because he didn’t want to upset Noah. “I couldn’t sleep without you there with me.” 

“Me too,” Louis told him. “Knowing that you weren’t here and that Noah was all the way in the nursery.” 

Harry smiled; his eyes brimmed with tears that he wiped away with his jacket. 

Liam walked in then and Niall cheered. 

“Finally,” Niall said to him. “These two are so sappy, it was making me sick.” 

Liam chuckled and took a seat beside Niall next to the bed. 

“Shut up Nialler,” Louis told him, putting down the bottle and passing Noah to Liam. “We can’t help that we’re in love.” 

Niall rolled his eyes and Harry smiled brightly. 

-&-

Harry had to sit through Liam’s parents visiting which was just as uncomfortable as the first time he met them but even more so this time since he cranky and had a baby that really wanted out of him.

They fawned over baby Noah and they brought him lots and lots of gifts. 

Harry felt a tinge of jealously that Noah actually had grandparents. Even Niall’s son had a grandfather, even if Bobby didn’t care for Niall all that much. 

Harry’s daughter would never know any of her grandparents or any of his actual family at all and that made him really sad. He would have to take her back to his hometown one day and visit the cemetary where his father and sister lay. That was the closest that she was ever going to get to a blood relative other than him. Not that blood relations really mattered a whole lot. He loved his makeshift family that he had with Louis, Niall, their sons, and now Liam as annoying as he was. 

Liam’s parents didn’t stay too long, even though it felt like it, and next to visit were Zayn and Perrie. 

“Oh my god,” Perrie squealed when she walked in to the room and saw Louis with the little baby in his arms. “He’s so cute, oh my god! I love him already. What’s his name?” 

“Noah,” Louis smiled. 

“Soo cute!” 

“Yours too,” Louis said, looking behind Perrie at Zayn who was holding their little girl. “She’s gotten so big.” 

“I know, oh my god. It’s crazy how fast they grow up,” she exclaimed. “Now let me have at him then,” Perrie said holding out her arms to take Noah from Louis. 

“God, is he ever precious,” Perrie said once she got settled into a chair with Noah in her arms. “Zayn, I think we need to have a boy next.” 

“Ha ha, no,” Zayn told her. “Not until I’ve graduated uni and got a job with a salary.” 

Perrie looked up at him and gave him a pout. “Anyway, how is everyone?” she turned to Niall first. “How’s my little nephew?” 

“He eats a lot, sleeps a lot, poops a lot,” Niall told her. 

“Sounds just like you,” Perrie said and everyone cracked up laughing. 

Then she turned to Harry. “And how are you Harry? Still got that baby kicking around inside of ya?” 

Harry nodded and then another contraction came and he was squeezing his eyes shut and leaning forward and griping onto the rail on Louis’ bed. 

He tried his best to breathe through it and wiped at his tearful eyes after it was over. 

“You’re in labour!” Perrie squealed excitedly. 

“Yeah…”

“Do the nurses and doctors know yet?” Zayn asked him. 

“No.” 

“Don’t you reckon you should tell them?” Zayn laughed. 

“Soon,” Harry said. “I’m not ready yet.” 

“Right, okay love,” Perrie said and turned to Liam. “So who are you?” 

Harry watched his friends all conversing with one another but he wasn’t listening whatsoever. 

Something felt weird. 

And then something felt wet. 

Very, very wet. 

“Oh god,” Harry said out loud. 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

His sweat pants were drenched. 

“Oh shit,” Louis said. “Someone go get a nurse.” 

Zayn quickly left the room to go find one. 

“Lou, what do I do? I’m not ready, I’m not ready,” Harry said, starting to panic. 

“Breathe, love, breathe,” Louis told him. “It’s going to be okay. If she stays in there long enough, I’ll be right there holding your hand. I’m gonna get discharged really soon, you heard the nurse say so herself earlier. Niall’s got you until then and I’m sure Liam would even go in with you if you wanted,” Harry shook his head at that, “okay, no Liam but I’ll try to be there love, I swear. You’ve been doing so good, so so good love. Just remember to breathe and think of her, okay? She’s almost here, Harry. It’s almost time to meet her.” 

Both boys were crying. 

“Okay,” Harry said quietly, sniffling and wiping away his tears. 

Zayn came back with a nurse to help Harry and Louis kissed Harry’s hand before they wheeled him away. 

“I love you,” Louis told him. 

“I love you too.” 

-&-

It was just Harry and Niall again, just like the night before.

Perrie and Zayn had to get going because Hessa was getting cranky and Harry didn’t want Liam around him right now because he was irritating on a good day and he should be with his son anyway. 

Harry was all cleaned up and changed into a paper thin hospital gown and moaning and groaning and crying in the bed. 

He remembered thinking that Niall was being a drama queen a few months back, but no, this really wasn’t fun. 

The doctor had come in and told him that he was already at seven centimeters dilated and that he’d be at ten soon enough and they’d try to push. 

Harry didn’t want to push. He had seen Niall do it and he knew that it was going to really hurt. He was going to have to do it though. He needed to get this baby out of him. 

“It hurts so much,” Harry whined after yet another contraction. 

“I know,” Niall said in a quiet soothing voice. 

Niall let go out Harry’s hand that he had been holding so that he could brush back Harry’s untamed curls that were sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled. 

Niall smiled and nodded. “Gotta look at for my little bro.” 

“Shut up, I’m only a few months younger than you and I’m like two inches taller than you.” 

“Yeah so I’m still older.” 

“I’m like two inches taller than you.” 

“Height has nothing to do with age loser,” Niall laughed. “You’re my little brother and I want to be here for you.” 

“I know,” Harry smiled. “I love you mate.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Oh motherfucking fuck,” Harry whined as another contraction came over him. 

Harry squeezed squeezed squeezed Niall’s hand until it was over and then he cried for the thousandth time that day. 

“I want that epidural. Where’s my epidural?” he sobbed. 

His contractions were getting longer and they were happening so so so often now and he was hardly able to stand it anymore. 

“I don’t know but god you’re gonna love it when they give it to ya,” Niall winked. 

“I WANT IT NOW!” 

“Alright,” Niall said and got up to holler out the door for ‘someone to drug up his mate’. 

The doctor came in and decided that Harry was okay to have the epidural now so he gave it to him. 

The injection hurt like hell but it was so worth it once it was in there. 

Harry smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. 

“Feel better?” Niall laughed. 

“So better,” Harry nodded. He was in such a daze. 

-&-

Harry was in and out of sleep for a little bit but he doesn’t know how long.

Louis was by his bedside instead of Niall when he fully awoke. 

“Am I dreaming?” he asked. 

Louis laughed. “No, love, you’re not dreaming. They finally discharged me.” 

“Where’s Niall?” 

“He just went for a bite to eat. He should be back any minute.” 

“Where’s Noah?” 

“He’s in the waiting room with Liam. I want him to meet his sister before I take him home.” 

Harry smiled at the word ‘sister’ and then stopped smiling a few seconds later when he realized his epidural was wearing off and he could feel his contractions at full tilt again. 

“Fuuuuck,” he whined, crying through the whole contraction. 

Louis held Harry’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it a few times. 

“Hurts so bad Lou,” Harry whimpered. 

“I know, babe, I know,” Louis told him softly. “You’re almost there though. You can do this.” 

Harry shook his head. He honestly doesn’t know if he could do this. It was all so much. 

Louis shook his head in return. “No, you’ve got this love. I know that you can do it.” 

“Listen mate,” Niall said coming back into the room, “if _I_ can do it, then you sure as fuck can too.” 

Harry smiled slightly through his tears and nodded. 

“Say it with me, Harry,” Louis told him. “I can do this.” 

“I can do this,” he replied weakly. 

-&-

“I CAN’T, I CAN’T, I CAN’T!”

The doctors had decided that it was time to start pushing. 

Harry tried to go into it with a positive attitude but that didn’t last more than half a second long. 

“You can do it,” Louis told him calmly. 

Harry sobbed and shook his head. “No, no, no! This is too much. I want a c-section.” 

“Harry we just need you to push okay?” the doctor that was awkwardly between his legs told him. God he felt so exposed with his bloody legs spread out like this. “The more effective the push, the faster she comes out, the lesser the pain that you are in.” 

Harry nodded and pushed really hard when the next contraction came. 

He was screaming his head off and squeezing Louis and Niall’s hands so tight that he was sure that was going to leave them with bruises, not that he cared about that right now. 

“Okay, that was good,” the doctor said, “now just a little bit harder for the next one.” 

Harry kept pushing harder and harder. 

He was pushing for what felt like forever. 

It was the absolute worst pain that he had ever felt in his entire sixteen years of being alive. Absolutely nothing could compare to childbirth. 

“FUUUUUUCK!” 

“Oh my god, what is that?” Niall asked. His voice sounded startled which made Harry panic. 

“What? WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” he screamed. 

“She’s crowning,” the doctor told him. 

“Oh my god.” The pain that Harry felt, the horrible stretch. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t passed out yet. 

“Aw, I can see dark curly hair Haz,” Louis told him excitedly. “You’re almost there!” 

“Just a few more really big pushes Harry,” the doctor told him. 

Harry let out a blood curdling scream. 

Three pushes later, he could hear a baby crying. 

“Oh my god,” he said, starting to cry himself. “How does she look?” he asked Louis. 

“Perfect, just needs to be cleaned up.” 

“Another really big push Harry, the biggest one yet for the shoulders.” 

Harry was determined now. 

He pushed and pushed and pushed and….

“Oh my god, look down Haz!” 

Harry opened his eyes and saw the doctor between his legs holding his little screaming baby. 

Harry through his head back and just stared at her and smiled. 

“Congratulations, Harry,” the doctor smiled at him. 

He did it. He really fucking did it. 

The doctor let Louis cut the baby’s cord and then the nurse took her to check all the stuff they needed to check and to clean her up and wrap her in a blanket. 

Then they were bring her over to Harry. 

The nurse placed her in Harry’s arms. 

She was red. 

She was screaming. 

She was perfect. 

She was all his. 

-&-

Harry decided on naming her Violet Gemma, after his sister’s favourite flower, and well, his sister.

He was so in love with her. 

“She looks so much like you,” Niall told him. He was sitting by Harry’s bedside in the recovery room cooing over Violet. 

Harry smiled. “She’s so beautiful.” 

“Yes she is,” Louis said. “Takes after her daddy.” 

Harry looked up to see Louis and Liam walking into the room with Noah in his car seat that he had yet to actually use in an actual car yet. 

Louis sat in the chair by Harry’s bedside and got Noah out of the carrier so that he could hold them. 

“So, we did it,” Louis said smiling down at his son and then looking back up at Harry. 

Harry smiled and shook his head just because he couldn’t believe everything that they had been through over the past couple of days. 

“Their birthdays are only a day apart too. How cool is that?” Liam mentioned to them. 

“Duel birthday parties,” Louis cheered. 

“I am so happy,” Harry said. He hadn’t stopped smiling since he saw his daughter. 

“Me too,” Louis told him. “Hey Liam, make yourself useful and take a picture of us.” 

Liam stood up and got out his phone. 

Niall leaned out of view while Harry and Louis smiled widely with their beautiful little babies. 

Harry turned to look at Niall. “You get in this one.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, you’re a part of this family too,” Louis told him. “And then we’ll have to get more pictures when you bring in Will in tomorrow to visit.” 

Niall smiled and leaned in and Liam took a few more pictures. 

When they finished, Liam showed them the pictures and they brought tears to Harry’s eyes just because everything was so perfect. 

Life was just so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is probably my favourite chapter that i've written so far  
> did you guys like it? is it okay???  
> let me know what you think :)  
> i love you all!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i've written 50k+ words for this fic wow lol

Harry was the type of person who loved to sleep.

He could fall asleep anywhere and anytime. 

Sometimes he would fall asleep without even meaning to. It would just happen. 

When you have a baby though, you’re sleep patterns change, Harry learned. 

He was in a deep sleep when he heard a baby crying. He’s not sure if it’s Violet or Noah yet. They both have distinctive cries he’s found but his mind is just starting to wake up again for the third time that night. 

Louis is beside him in their bed and Harry can feel him stirring and hear him groaning. 

It’s Harry’s turn to get up though because Louis did so about an hour and a half ago. 

Harry finally gets out of bed and finds out that it’s Violet who is crying so he walks over and picks her up from her bassinet. 

He lays her on the end of the bed and checked her nappy. He’s going to have to change it. 

Harry hums Violet a tune while he does so to try and calm her down. When he’s all finished changing her, he picks her up and cradles her in his arms, still humming the same tune. 

He and Louis had been at this parenting thing for about two weeks now. They were both absolutely exhausted. 

Parenting was really, really hard. Nothing could’ve prepared either boy for all of this. 

But looking down at the little girl lying in his arms, Harry was absolutely in love. 

Harry could do without sleep because this was absolutely worth it. 

He had all he ever wanted ever since his father and sister had passed away. He had a family again; someone to care for him and for him to care for. 

Harry smiled, Violet finally fast asleep again in his arms. He got up and put her back into her cradle and got back into his own bed next to a passed out Louis. 

And not even two minutes later, Noah started crying. 

Harry groaned and was back up again. 

“It’s all worth it,” he repeatedly whispered to himself as he picked up Noah. “It’s all worth it.” 

-&-

The next time Harry woke up, it was early morning.

He can feel that Louis isn’t beside him so he opens his tired eyes and sits up in bed. 

“Morning daddy.” 

Louis is sitting at the end of the bed feeding Violet her morning bottle. 

“Morning,” Harry replied, smiling at the sight in front of him. 

“And a very happy birthday as well, my love,” Louis continues. 

Harry actually forgot until Louis mentioned it. 

“Thanks,” he smiled. 

“Feel any older?” 

Harry groaned in response and Louis laughed softly. 

He was seventeen today but he really didn’t feel like was seventeen. He felt so much older. 

“I had the same feeling on my birthday,” Louis told him. “You go back to bed, okay? I’m going to finish up here and then I’ll try to make you some breakfast. I’m going to apologize in advance just in case I burn anything.” 

“Mmm, alright,” Harry hummed and laid back down. “Just don’t burn yourself.” 

Louis chuckled. “I’ll try not to.” 

Harry couldn’t believe how domesticated they sounded. He _really_ didn’t feel like he was only seventeen. 

-&-

Harry woke up an hour later to the smell of bacon.

Louis slowly walked into the room carefully balancing a breakfast tray in each hand. 

Both trays were perfectly assorted with crispy bacon and perfectly done eggs and a golden piece of toast and a juice box. 

“Wow,” Harry said in surprise when Louis passed him his tray. 

Louis didn’t cook. 

Ever. 

“So I’m not even going to try and say that I did all of this myself because I didn’t,” Louis told him and Harry laughed because he figured as much. 

“That’s alright. It’s still looks lovely.” 

“Thanks,” Louis smiled and sat down next to Harry in bed with his tray. “I did place everything out all nicely. Oh and I got the juice boxes out of the fridge too.” 

“I am quite impressed.” 

“Oh yeah?” Louis smirked. 

“Your kitchen skills are getting me hot and bothered.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow. 

Harry laughed and started eating his birthday breakfast. 

“So I’ve got two things that I want to give you for your birthday,” Louis told him after they both finished eating. 

“Okay,” Harry smiled. 

“The first would be a blow job?” Louis said to him as if he were asking a question. 

Harry shook his head. “Not with the babies here.” 

“I know, I know,” Louis said with a pout, “but can I later when we get to the new place?” 

Of all days to move into their new flat with Niall, it had to be today on Harry’s birthday. Harry didn’t mind too much though because they didn’t have a whole lot of stuff to move, and as a birthday gift to Harry, Lou and Tom were going to move the stuff that they did have for the new place and arrange it all for them so really all Harry, Louis, and Niall had to do was show up with the kids later with some of their smaller stuff. 

“Please,” Harry nodded. 

It had been way too long since they had done anything sexual together. Probably since Louis’ birthday actually. They had just been way too tired to do anything, and then after they brought the babies home, Harry just couldn’t with them _right there_ even though Louis insisted that they would have no idea what the two of them were doing. 

But the babies were going to have their own little nursery at the new place so that was going to give Harry and Louis a lot more time alone time. 

“Good, I’ve missed you,” Louis said and then tickled Harry’s side making him giggle.“Okay, so you’re actual gift then.” He leaned over the side of the bed to look under the bed. Harry admired Louis’ perfect bum while he did so. 

“Alright, so here we are…”

Louis passed him a neatly wrapped box. A card was taped onto the top of it. 

The front of the card said “Happy birthday to the love of my life” with a whole bunch of hearts drawn around it in crayon. 

Harry smiled and opened to read the inside of the card. 

It read: “You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen” and underneath Louis had drawn a picture of a stickman with curly hair like Harry’s doing some sick disco moves, and then underneath it Louis signed it off with “Love Louis” with a heart beside it. 

Harry laughed. “I love it. You’re such a dork.” 

“Thanks,” Louis smiled and then pushed the still wrapped box closer to him. 

Harry slowly unwrapped it and found a shoebox underneath the pretty paper. 

“It’s not sneakers or anything,” Louis clarified before Harry could even think it. “Open it.” 

Harry opened the box. 

Inside were some photographs of them and the babies all nice and framed. Harry took them out one by one and examined each thoroughly. He hadn’t seen any of these photos yet. 

There was a photo of the two of them from not too long ago where they were both really, really pregnant and they had their bellies touching and they looked really cute and happy. 

There was another photo of them with the babies in the hospital after Violet had been born, the one that Liam had took for them. There was another of them when they took the babies home, Harry and Louis sitting on the stairs each with a baby in their arms. 

There was also a photo of them, the babies, and Niall and Will all together. 

Louis had even framed their ultrasound pictures. He had put them into the same frame side by side. 

“This is amazing, Louis,” Harry told him, wiping away tears that had been streaming down his cheeks. 

Louis smiled and crawled across the bed to get closer to Harry. 

“I love you so much, Harry,” Louis told him. “I’m so glad that I’m doing all of this with you. I’d be so lost without you.” 

“Same here,” Harry replied. “I love you too.” 

-&-

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.” 

It was time. They had left the Atkin-Teasdale House, the place that they had all called home for so many months, and were now sat in Liam’s car outside of their new home. 

It was bittersweet leaving the home. Lou and Tom had been so good to him, to all of them, providing them a shelter and food and a job. 

It was time for them to move on though. Harry felt like a baby bird leaving its mother’s nest and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to fly or if he would just fall out of the tree and break a wing or something. 

“You lads will be fine,” Liam assured them, opening his car door and stepping outside. Louis followed suit. 

Harry was stuck in the middle of the backseat between Violet and Noah who were both passed right out. 

Liam took Noah out of the car and Louis took out Violet and then Harry was able to get out of the car. 

Liam passed him Noah’s car seat so that he could get their bags from the boot of the car and then they headed inside the building to meet up with Lou, Tom, and Niall who were already inside. 

They had to call over Liam to drive them so that they had an extra car because Lou and Tom didn’t have enough room for three car seats and three teenage boys so Niall had gone with Lou and Tom and Harry and Louis went with Liam. 

“Mates,” Niall cheered when they walked through the open door of their new place. “How sick is this place?” 

Harry looked around. It wasn’t great if he was being honest. It was a small place and the wallpaper was an awful striped pattern and the hallway outside smelled a tad bit like pot. 

But the place did have three bedrooms and a bathroom with a tub and a functioning heating and cooling system so it wasn’t _that_ bad, especially for the low rent price they had. 

“So sick,” Harry replied with a smile. It was home nonetheless and it did have potential. They would just have to pretty the place up a bit and buy some air freshener. 

“So, my loves, we have set everything out for you but you can rearrange everything if you want, I won’t be offended,” Lou told them. “We have also stocked up your fridge with food.” 

“I set up the xbox over there,” Tom pointed to their living area which consisted of a small television and a beat up old couch that they had found at a thrift store. “There is cake on the kitchen table and ice cream in the freezer and there is pizza on the way. I called for it about ten minutes ago so it should be here soon. Happy birthday Harry.” 

“Speaking of which,” Lou said, holding out a wrapped box to Harry, “we got something for you.” 

“But you said my gift was you guys bringing our stuff over here.” 

Lou smiled. “That was just a home warming gift for all of you. We had to get something just for you for your birthday.” 

Harry smiled and passed the car seat he was holding to Liam and unwrapped the box. Inside was a camera. 

“Oh my god,” Harry squealed. “You didn’t have to. This is so nice.” 

“Just wanted to make sure you had something to capture all of the precious moments you’re all going to have with your little ones,” Lou said cheerfully. “Anyway, we best be heading off.” 

“You’re not gonna stay for pizza and cake?” Louis asked. 

Lou shook her head. “We’ve gotta get back home to Lux. God knows what she’s up to. Probably got George’s hair all done up again,” she laughed. “Money for pizza is on the table.” 

“Thank you so much,” Harry said to both Lou and Tom. 

“Yeah, thank you,” Louis seconded. “I don’t know what I would have done without you guys.” 

“Me too,” Niall piped up. “I love you guys.” 

“We love you all,” Lou smiled. “It’s been so great getting know you lads and I am so proud of all three of you. You are all wonderful fathers and I wish you nothing but the best in the future.” 

“If you ever need anything, you know where we are,” Tom winked. “Good luck, lads.” And then they were off. 

-&-

“We’ve finally got a real bed.”

“I know,” Louis replied, lying down next to Harry. “I love it.” 

After Lou and Tom had left, their pizza had arrived. They got the babies all settled into their new nursery and then Harry, Louis, Niall, and Liam sat in the living area working the place in by making a mess and getting pizza stains in the carpet. 

Everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Harry afterwards and they made an even bigger mess with the cake than the pizza. 

Harry was going to have to make some ground rules about eating in the living area. He didn’t want their place to be all gross and disgusting when they were going to have three little babies crawling around on the carpet soon but he figured that he could bring it up on another day and not their first day there. 

After cake, he and Louis decided that they were going to head off to their new room. 

As they were leaving, Niall was convincing Liam to stay the night, or if he didn’t want to do that, then at least stay over a bit later, so that he didn’t have to be all lonely when he was going to hear Harry and Louis ‘going at it’ that night. 

Harry and Louis laughed as they left because Niall was so right about that. 

So they checked on the babies who were fast asleep and hopefully would be for at least a little while and then headed to their new room, and more importantly, their new bed. 

“And you,” Louis smiled at Harry. “I love you.” 

Harry giggled and rolled over so that he was straddling Louis. 

“Remember that other gift you wanted to give me?” 

Louis shook his head. “No idea what you’re talking about.” 

Harry grinded his crouch against Louis’ and Louis let out a moan. 

“Remember yet?” 

“Keep doing that.” 

“What?” Harry asked, grinding down on Louis again. He was already hard in his jeans. “This?” 

“Yeah, that.” 

Harry moved on top of Louis and Louis pulled him down into a desperate, wet kiss. 

Harry was breathless when they pulled away. He buried his face into Louis’ neck as they grinded harder and faster into each other. 

“Not gonna last,” Harry mumbled and then came… in his pants. 

It was embarrassing because they weren’t even naked and they were literally just dry humping but then Louis came about two seconds after Harry so Harry didn’t feel too bad. 

“Sorry about that,” Harry said, rolling off of Louis. 

“Don’t be,” Louis laughed. “It’s been a while since we’ve done anything. That was nice anyway.” 

“Bit sticky though.” 

“Yeah, let’s get rid of these,” Louis smiled, tugging on Harry’s jeans. “Then we can play some more, see if we can last longer this time.” 

“Alright,” Harry laughed. 

Their sex lives were definitely going to be a work in progress. 

Good thing they had lots of time to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm thinking that this fic will end at thirty chapters
> 
> maybe thirty five 
> 
> idk yet lol i don't want it to end
> 
> let me know what you guys think :)


	28. Chapter 28

“Rents due next week,” Harry announced.

The three lads were all eating dinner, that Harry cooked, on the couch in front of the tele. All of the babies were napping. 

Their rent was £500 a month and they had just that amount left from Lou and Tom’s generous Christmas gifts to them. 

The three had been living on their own for three months now and money was definitely starting to get tight. 

Who know that babies could go through _so_ many nappies in a week? 

And then the formula went by really quickly too and none of that stuff was cheap and the boys themselves had to eat and they were all growing teenage boys and they ate a lot. 

They had each earned quite a bit of money from working at the bakery but they did have to furnish their flat and they had to get groceries each week so their own little fortunes were slowly dwindling. Louis had even had to cancel his mobile because he couldn’t afford to keep paying the bill each month so now they all had to share Niall’s phone that his dad was still thankfully paying for. 

And then they had Niall’s dad sending him money too which was good but it was only £200 a month, and they had Liam who was giving Louis even less, £150 a month. 

So they were getting by but just barely. 

“Do I even want to ask if we can afford to pay the rent?” Louis asked hesitatingly. 

“We can, with the Christmas money, but next month is going to be worrisome.” 

Louis sighed. 

“I know,” Harry said, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

Everything was a lot harder than they had all expected. Not that they regretted having their babies or anything but it was not easy at all. 

“I can get a job,” Niall piped up. 

Harry and Louis turned to look at him. 

“I mean, I don’t know who the eff would hire me, but I can start looking.” 

“Who wouldn’t hire you? You’re quite charismatic,” Louis told him. 

Niall shrugged. “Who’ll watch Will though?” 

“Us?” 

“Okay but who’s going to watch all of the babies when we’ve all got jobs eventually?” Niall asked. “It’s not like we can afford daycare.” 

“Good point…”

“Maybe one of the three of us could stay home while the other two go out to work?” Louis suggested. 

“You’d be good at that Harry,” Niall said. 

“Me? You think?” Harry thinks about it himself. Him watching three babies all under the age of one with no help whatsoever? He wasn’t so sure about that. 

“You’d be so good at it Harry,” Louis encouraged. 

Harry doesn’t know about staying home with the kids. Niall does need to make money for himself and Will though and Louis is supposed to be his partner so if he wants to be the ‘breadwinner’ or whatever then Harry is okay with that he guesses. 

Louis could probably get a better job than all of them anyway since he at least finished college. Maybe he could even do some uni courses online once they could afford it. Maybe Harry could finish his college online too. He doesn’t want his daughter to think that he’s some loser who never finished school. 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

Louis gives him a warm smile, sensing that Harry was thinking too much. 

“Don’t worry, love, everything will turn out alright. We’ve got this.” 

-&-

Niall made quite the resume and cover letter.

Harry and Louis actually laughed when they read it. 

“Head baker?” 

“At Sam’s Bakery?” 

“You? Seventeen years old?” 

Niall smiles and nods. 

“Punctual, flexible, reliable,” Harry reads out loud. 

Louis snorts. 

“Nobody is going to believe this, Niall.” 

“They might.” 

“You can barely make toast.” 

“Fuck off. I can make toast. I make the best toast in the world, right Will?” 

Will makes a gurgling noise and waves his arms around. 

“See? My boys got faith in me.” 

“Alright…”

-&-

Niall came back to their flat a week later after being called for an interview.

“Guess who got a motherfuckin’ job bitches?” he yelled as he walked in the door. 

Harry and Louis had been in the living area with all the kids and Violet startled and started crying when she heard Niall’s voice. 

“Niall,” Harry groaned. He had just gotten her to start napping. 

“Shit sorry,” Niall whispered. 

“S’okay,” Harry mumbled, trying to soothe Violet. “So you got the job then?” 

“Hell yeah I did,” Niall smiled proudly. 

Louis gave him a worrisome look. 

“Please tell me you didn’t have to suck some bloke off…”

Niall laughed. 

“Nah mate.” 

Louis cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“I mean, I would have if I had to. I’d suck a cock for all of us. I’d take one for the team.” 

Louis laughed and Harry shook his head. 

“Anyway, the manager was a she, and you couldn’t pay me to go down on that, but I think she thought I was cute so I flirted with her a bit, used my Irish charm, and bam, I’m gonna be washing dishes at one of Manchester’s high end restaurants for minimum wage, fuck yeah!” 

Harry and Louis cheered for him and the boys all high fived. At least they’d have some sort of income coming in. 

-&-

One month later, Niall still had the job at the restaurant.

They actually celebrated his success. 

“Here’s to hoping for a second,” Harry had said, raising his glass of orange juice. 

The boys all clinked glasses. 

“Bobby said that he’s, and I quote, ‘really proud of me’ for keeping this job so long,” Niall shared. 

Harry knew that as much as Niall ‘hated’ his dad that he craved for his approval. He just wanted his dad to care about him. Bobby did care as far as Harry and Louis could tell. He wouldn’t keep in contact with Niall and send him money if he didn’t. 

Harry wondered all the time if his mum thought about him. How he’s doing, if he’s even alive. 

Harry shakes his head. _Doesn’t matter_ , he thought to himself. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked him. 

Harry took a sip of orange juice. 

“Not important.” 

Louis gave him a look that said he knew Harry was thinking about something and he wanted to know what it was. 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

After Niall’s two month job celebration, Harry and Louis put Violet and Noah to bed and head to their room. 

Harry lies down on the bed and Louis hops on beside him and lies on his side with his hand holding his head up. 

“Sooo,” Louis starts right away. 

“I was just thinking about my old life I guess.” 

Louis cocks an eyebrow at him. 

“My mum,” Harry tells him. “I was just wondering if she ever thinks about me, you know, like if I’m okay or if the baby’s okay.” 

Louis thinks for a minute. 

“She probably does,” Louis tells him. “Mother’s instinct and all that, right?” 

“Maybe,” Harry says quietly. He doesn’t say anything for a minute or two. 

Louis wiped away a tear that Harry didn’t realize was falling. 

“Do you miss her?” 

Harry shrugs. “I shouldn’t. She was terrible to me, choosing bloody Robin over me.” 

“I miss my mum,” Louis admits. 

“You do?” 

Louis nodded. “I was actually really close with her before she kicked me out and all,” Louis laughs softly. “I mean that kind of ruined the relationship I suppose.” 

Harry gave him a half smile. 

“Maybe once we’ve got a bit more money saved up we can take the train to Cheshire for the day,” Louis thinks out loud. “We can visit the cemetery – I know how much you miss going there – and me and the kids can meet your dad and your sister, or grandpa and aunt if you will.” 

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks but still had a smile on his face. 

“And then you can show us around town. Show us where you learned to ride a bike and where you had your first kiss. Maybe we could even try to visit your mum if your step-dad isn’t home. I’m sure she’d want to see you. I mean, how could she not? You’re so lovely.” 

Harry wiped at his still running eyes and moved closer to Louis so that they were inches apart. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you more,” Louis whispered back and closed the small gap between them with a kiss. 

The kiss was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying through the baby monitor set on the nightstand. 

Louis giggled as he pulled away and sat up on the bed. 

“I’ll go,” Louis smiled at him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Harry watched Louis leave their room to go to the nursery and he wondered how he got so lucky to have an amazing boy like Louis in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys thought about this chapter :)


	29. Chapter 29

Harry was lying on the floor in the living room with all three babies. Niall was at work and Louis was out looking for work.

Niall having a job was great. He was making just enough that they could pay the rent and they all used their own savings and the money given to them for things like groceries and baby stuff. 

Of course, they couldn’t live off of one paycheck for long, so Louis had started looking for a job. 

He was having a hard time finding one though. It was now summer time and nobody was hiring since all of the college and uni kids were out of school and had taken summer jobs. 

So while Louis spent some time out on the town trying to find anyone who would hire him, Harry stayed at home with the kids like they had agreed on. 

Noah and Violet were now five months old and Will was almost eight months. Watching three little ones wasn’t an easy job. 

Their flat had no air conditioning and it was literally hotter than hell. Harry himself was sat in just his pants and the little ones were all in nappies. They had two fans blasting in the living room to keep cool but Will kept crawling over towards them and Harry kept having to stop him because he didn’t want Will to get his little fingers into the fan but Will didn’t understand that of course and threw a fit every time Harry had to stop him. 

Finally Harry decided to just move the fan for his and Will’s sake. He put them on the couch so that Will couldn’t reach them and he tried to angle them downward towards them. They weren’t nearly as effective as they were on the ground but it was better than Will trying to get his fingers chopped off. Harry would rather have them all sweat a little than have that happen. 

Will soon grew tired from all the crying that he did over the fans and passed out on the blanket that they were all lying on. He passed out right next to Noah, who was already fast asleep in an afternoon nap. 

Violet had already woken up from her nap so Harry pulled her onto his abdomen. He stood her up and held on to her tiny hands as she giggled and bounced up and down. 

Harry loved Violet more than anything in the entire world. She looked so much like him with her dark brown curls and big green eyes. He smiled and laughed along with her as she bounced on him. She was Harry’s pride and joy. 

Harry was still bouncing Violet when he heard the door open and close with a huge sigh. That could only mean that Louis was back from job searching. 

Louis walked into the living room with a frown but immediately turned it into a smile when he saw Harry and the babies lying on the floor. 

“Why are you half naked?” Louis laughed, sitting down cross-legged by Harry’s head. 

“It’s hot,” Harry said smiling up at him. 

“You’re hot,” Louis replied in a low voice and winked. 

Harry frowned. “We’re surrounded by babies, Lou. I’ve got one onto of me and she’s awake.” 

“So?” Louis laughed. 

“So save that kind of talk for later,” Harry smiled brightly. 

Louis cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Harry giggled and sat up and turned around to face Louis with Violet sat in his lap. 

“So how was job searching?” 

Louis sighed again. 

“I take it that it wasn’t great?” 

“Still nothing,” Louis said shaking his head. “Absolutely nobody is hiring.” 

“Nobody?” Harry asked. “Not even McDonalds?” 

“Not even bloody McDonalds.” 

Harry shrugged and pushed him and Violet up from the ground to stand. 

“You’ll find something. We all believe in you.” 

“Hope so,” Louis said with a pout, picking up both Noah and Will who were both still sleeping. “I really wanted some extra money around the house.” 

“I know,” Harry said as they carried the babies all back to their room so they could have a proper nap in their cribs rather than on the ground. 

They got the babies all settled and headed to their own room and lied down next to each other on the bed. 

“I really wanted to get those pills, you know?” Louis continued. 

“I know.” 

Birth control pills. 

They had talked about it. The two of them. Finally having sex for the first time. 

They both wanted to, so so so badly. 

But they weren’t going to have sex without being totally protected. They couldn’t risk a condom breaking. There was no way they could afford to have any more kids any time soon. 

They knew they’d only be able to spare enough money for only one of them to go on the pill, and well, they still hadn’t even decided who was going to bottom. Neither had ever topped before. 

“I was hoping we’d be able to get them in time for our one year,” Louis continued, “but I don’t think that’s gonna happen unfortunately.” 

“It’s alright,” Harry told him. “We could still do lots of other things.” 

“Yeah, we could,” Louis laughed and rolled over to straddle Harry’s hips. He leaned down closely so that his lips were almost touching Harry’s. “Maybe we could do some of those things right now.” 

“Yeah, maybe we could…” Harry replied. 

Then there was a knocking sound at the door. 

Both boys groaned. 

“I swear to god if that’s Niall forgetting his key again…” Louis said rolling himself off of Harry. 

Louis left the room and Harry stayed waiting for Louis. 

Harry’s ears perked up though when he heard a voice that wasn’t Niall’s. 

“What the fuck do you want Liam?” 

“And you couldn’t have called or texted me first?” 

“You don’t even have a phone anymore Louis.” 

Harry was laughing listening to the two of them. They were both ridiculous. The same conversation happened about twice a week when Liam would come over to spend time with Noah and then with Niall when Noah was sleeping. 

Since Liam was there now, Harry knew that he and Louis weren’t going to get sexy time any time soon so he decided to get up and out of bed again and leaned against the door frame watching his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend bicker back and forth. 

“So text Niall’s phone then.” 

“I did.” 

“Well he’s at work.” 

“I know that. He texted me. We text. I can actually talk to Niall via text messaging.” 

“Yes, Liam. I get that. Fuck.” 

“You need to get a new phone.” 

“Don’t tell me what I need. You don’t get to tell me anything.” 

“Sorry…”

“I can’t afford a fucking phone anyway. Do you not remember that we’re broke?” 

“But I give you money!” 

“That goes towards nappies and formula and clothes for our kid! If you want to bloody call me then you can go out and buy me a fucking phone!” 

And now it was getting to that point in their weekly conversation where their voices, well Louis’ not so much Liam’s, got louder and then Harry would have to stop them before they woke up the babies. 

Harry did a fake cough to get their attention. 

Liam looked up and Louis turned around, both realizing Harry’s existence in the room. 

“Hey Harry,” Liam said with a little wave. “Why are you half naked? Oh god, was I interrupting something?” His face started to turn a dark shade of red. 

“Yes you were,” Louis grumbled and crossed his arms. “Harry will you tell Liam to go away?” 

“Be nice, Lou,” Harry laughed. 

Louis made a whining sound and turned back to Liam. 

“Noah is napping. You can see him when he wakes up.” 

“Alright,” Liam smiled. “And I’ll try to get you a new phone.” 

“Great,” Louis said in a cheerful but spiteful voice. 

The three boys migrated to the living room after that. 

It turned out that both Noah and Will were already awake from the naps so Louis brought them out to play. Violet stayed in the nursery to finish napping. 

Harry and Louis played on the ground with Will. They had been trying to get him to speak while Niall was away at work. They wanted to surprise Niall one day when Will finally said it. 

“Say ‘derby’,” Louis said to the small child. 

“Der – by,” Harry sounded it out for him. 

Liam laughed from where he was lying on the couch with Noah. “What are you two going on about?” 

“We’re trying to get Will’s first word to be derby,” Harry explained. “Niall’s obsessed and he would be so happy and proud of Will said it.” 

Liam smiled and shook his head. “That crazy Niall.” 

“You like him though,” Louis replied. 

Liam sighed and didn’t say anything. 

Harry and Louis continued trying to speak a confused eight-month old how to speak. 

“I do, yeah.” 

Both boys looked up at Liam. 

“You do what?” Louis asked. 

“Like him. Niall.” 

“Obviously.” 

Liam’s cheeks reddened. “Is it obvious?” 

“Yeah,” both boys laughed at the same time. 

“Do you think he’d maybe fancy me?” 

Louis squinted at him. “Are you dumb?” 

“What?” 

“He’s been pining after you for months you dolt.” 

“He has?” 

Louis shook his disappointedly at Liam. 

“You are actually so dumb. I have no idea why I ever fancied you before. If you weren’t holding my kid right now I would actually hit you.” 

Liam laughed. “Okay so he fancies me then. What should I do?” 

“Ask him out, obviously,” Harry suggested. 

Liam smiled to himself. “What do you think Noah?” he asked the smiling baby that he was holding on his abdomen. Noah made a squealing noise. “Yeah, me too.” 

“You know actually,” Louis started, “you _could_ babysit for us next week with our Nialler so that we can go out for our one year anniversary.” He flashed Liam a big, hopeful smile. 

Liam scrunched his nose. “How would that be a fun date for us?” 

“You get to spend time together with your kids?” Harry reasoned, thankful for Louis’ always great ideas. There was no way that they were going to able to leave Niall alone with all three babies so they had been planning to just stay in. 

“And you can put them to bed by eight,” Louis added, “and they’ll sleep for a while which leaves you plenty of time to do whatever.” 

“Well I guess we could…”

“Great,” Louis said, cutting him off. “Be here next Friday at six.” 

-&-

They had a few ups and downs leading up to their anniversary.

One night they were all cooped up in the living area with the kids and Niall had on the football game and was cheering on his team. 

They had scored. Niall was overly excited about it and Louis was moping because he was rooting for the other team. Harry didn’t really care at all about football but he was happy to be spending time with all of his boys and his favourite little girl. 

“Yeah, woo! Derby, fuck yeah!” Niall cheered. “In your face Tommo.” 

Louis scowled at him. He had Noah in his lap and he moved all of Noah’s fingers down except for the middle one and pointed him at Niall.” 

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Not my fault your team is shit mate,” Niall shrugged and bounced Will in his lap. “Right Will? Derby is the best team in the world.” 

“Dah – by!” 

Niall’s jaw dropped. 

So did Harry and Louis’. 

“Did he just?” 

Harry nodded excitedly. 

“Dah – by, dah – by!” 

“Oh my god, I’m going to cry,” Niall squealed. “That’s my boy!” 

Niall’s team ended up winning and Niall’s child was now able to chant along with him so Niall had a great day. 

Another day, Harry and Louis had decided to go outside for some fresh air. Niall was at work and Louis had just come back from job searching with still no luck so they had their two kids plus Niall’s outside on a blanket under a tree just outside their building. 

“So I’m pretty certain the world is – hey get back here,” Louis stopped what he was saying to stop Will from crawling off the blanket, “against me. The world is against me.” 

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly. “You’re so dramatic. You’ll find something. It’s just a bad time to for job searching is all.” 

Louis sighed loudly. 

“I just don’t want _this_ ,” he motioned around to the trees and the blanket, “to be our future.” 

“We are _not_ going to be homeless Lou.” 

“What if Niall were to lose his job? What if Liam or Niall’s dad stopped sending over money?” 

Louis was starting to panic. Harry reached over and rested his hand on Louis’ thigh. 

“We’d figure it out,” Harry told him calmly. 

“This just sucks though,” Louis vented. “I want to be able to buy the kids really nice clothes and not hand-me-downs from the thrift store. I want to be able to have air conditioning in our place when it’s hot out. I want to be able to take you out to really nice restaurants and buy us really expensive wine. It’s not fair.” 

Harry frowned. He thought they were doing pretty good. 

“Hey, we’re fine okay? Or at least I’m fine with how things are going,” he countered. “There’s nothing wrong with thrift store clothes. They’re cheap and babies grow so fast that there’s no point in buying them expensive clothes anyway because they’ll have outgrown them in a month. And so we don’t have air conditioning but we’ve got two lovely fans that work wonders when you’re sat in front of them and you get to see me in my pants all day so I don’t understand how that’s such a big deal. And as for taking me out to expensive restaurants, you don’t need to do that. I am perfectly fine with fast food or if we really want to splurge a little then maybe we could get some Starbucks.” 

Neither of them said anything to each other for a few minutes. They just sat there watching Will constantly trying to escape the blanket and Noah and Violet rolling around and talking baby talk to each other. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

Harry turned to look at Louis again. 

“I guess things aren’t really that bad, huh?” Louis continued. “And I do like to see you in your pants.” 

Both boys just cracked up laughing. 

Two days after that, Harry and Niall were sat in their living room playing with the kids while Louis was out job searching for the millionth time. 

“I still can’t believe that he actually likes me,” Niall smiled in disbelief. 

Liam had called Niall after he had talked to Harry and Louis. They talked for a while. They admitted to liking each other and Liam asked Niall out on the little babysitting ‘date’ that Louis had suggested and Niall agreed. Then they stayed on the phone talking about everything, just learning all about each other’s childhood and family and what their favourite tv shows and movies were and what it felt like when Niall gave birth and when Liam saw his son for the first time and etc. 

Harry only knew all of this because Niall wouldn’t shut up about it. That was perfectly fine with Harry though. He was happy for Niall. He and Louis both were. 

“He does,” Harry nodded along. 

“He actually wants to date me. Nobody has ever wanted to date me,” Niall continued. “They all just wanted a good fuck.” 

“Well they were missing out then. You are perfectly dateable.” 

“And fuckable,” Niall added with a wink. “I’m gonna show that Liam a great time.” 

That worried Harry. 

“Niall, whatever you do, please use a condom,” Harry warned. “We all know just how fertile _that Liam_ is.” 

Niall just laughed and brushed Harry off. 

“I know, I know. I don’t want to get pregnant again,” Niall promised. “I love Will and he’s more than enough for me.” 

Harry nodded. “I believe you.” 

Their front door handle started moving which meant that Louis was home from job searching. 

Louis opened the door, his face full of smiles. 

“Did you find a job?” Harry asked excitedly. 

“Yes!” Louis cheered. “And so did you!” 

Harry gave Louis a confused look. 

“You’ll never guess who I ran into today!” 

Harry didn’t have to guess. 

“Surprise!” Perrie cheered, coming into his and Niall’s view. 

She had little Hessa in her arms and a big smile on her face. 

“Oh my god!” Harry and Niall both squealed. 

Perrie skipped other to where they were and sat herself and Hessa down with them and the babies. Louis shut the door and trailed behind. 

“What are you –” Harry started before Perrie cut him off. 

“So we knew that you guys lived here and Zayn’s gonna be going to uni here in the Fall so his parents let us move over here. We’re just a floor down from you lot,” Perrie happily explained. “Isn’t this exciting? Us crazy kids all back together again?” 

Harry nodded. “How have you guys been?” They hadn’t seen the two of them since Harry gave birth. Perrie couldn’t drive and Zayn was too busy with college and work. 

“So good,” Perrie smiled. “Hessa’s almost one! Can you believe it? They grow up so bloody fast!” 

Harry looked over at Hessa who was already making quick friends with the others. She had lightly tanned skins with Zayn’s dark hair and Perrie’s light eyes. 

“She’s beautiful,” Harry told her. 

“Isn’t she?” Perrie smiled lovingly at her. “And gosh, look at all of yours? We saw those two when they were just born,” she said pointing to Noah and Violet. “And wow does yours ever look like you Niall.” 

“Yep, he’s got his father’s good looks,” Niall replied confidently. 

Perrie laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“So where’s Zayn?” Harry asked. 

“Helping to move our stuff in. I’m keeping myself and Hessa out of the way.” 

“Tell them about the job,” Louis whispered loudly to her. 

“Oh yeah!” she exclaimed. “So Zayn’s mum knows these people who own a daycare around here, right? So she asked them if I could maybe get a job there because they’d pay me to work and I could have Hessa there for free and they said that they’re low on staff so they hired me right on the spot and when I just ran into Louis, we were catching up downstairs and he said how he was looking for a job so I was like ‘oh my god I’ll call them and see if they’re still looking for people’ and guess what? They are! So you can both come work there and brings the babies with you. You’ll have to pay though Nialler if you’re not working there, sorry.” 

“Are you for real?” Harry asked in disbelief. 

“She’s for real,” Louis nodded excitedly. “I talked to them on the phone. They want us.” 

“Oh my god!” 

“I know,” Perrie squealed. 

“Thank you so much,” Harry told her. He felt like crying. 

“Anything for my best mates!” 

-&-

“So the formula is in the kitchen, the nappies in the nursery...”

“I know, Harry, I live here too.” 

“Liam doesn’t and you can always use an extra reminder.” 

“Thanks Harry,” Liam smiled. 

“And make sure that they’re in their cribs by eight and at least one of them will probably be up by eleven.” 

“We’ll be home by then,” Louis reminded him. 

“Oh yeah, never mind that then, but they please do put them to bed by eight. They’re on a routine.” 

“Trust me, Harry, they’ll be in bed by eight. _We’ve_ got plans too,” Niall said, pointing to him and then Liam. 

“We do?” Liam asked. 

Louis rolled his eyes and muttered ‘dumbass’ under his breath. 

Niall smirked at Liam and gave him a wink. Liam’s face turned a dark shade of red. 

“Ew,” Harry said shaking his head. “Okay so don’t be too loud and Niall remember what I told you before about that thing if you do that other thing.” 

Niall stared at him for a second in confusion before he got it. 

“Oh, right. Gotcha!” 

“Harry, can we please go now?” 

“Yes, please go,” Niall encouraged. 

“Okay, yeah, right. We should go. They shouldn’t give you too much trouble. We’ll be back before you know it.” 

“Don’t rush back to quick,” Niall smiled. 

“We’ll have it all under control,” Liam smiled. 

“Okay…” Harry said as Louis started to drag him down the hallway. 

They walked hand in hand down the street to a local pub and got seated at table. 

“I can’t believe we’ve left our children in the hands of Niall and Liam,” Harry said with wide eyes. He felt like he just made a huge mistake. 

“Oh they’ll be fine,” Louis laughed. “Gotta have a little faith in them.” 

Harry chewed on his lip as their drinks came. Both were having water. It was free and they could afford free. 

“I’ve just like never left her, you know?” 

Harry had never been without Violet. Niall took care of Will by himself most of the time and while Louis and Harry both helped each other out all the time, Louis had taken Noah out with him before just the two of them to get groceries and such. Harry hadn’t ever left Violet though. 

Louis took Harry’s hand from across the table. 

“I know it’s hard,” Louis told him. “I was in such a bad state the first time I had to leave you guys at home to go job searching and I knew that you’d be so good left alone with Noah but I still wondered if he missed me at all like can babies even miss people?” 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel that way too though.” 

“I still feel that way when I leave him.” 

Louis started laughing. 

“What?” Harry asked, starting to laugh just because Louis was. 

“We are so going to be those parents who are like bawling their eyes out on their kids first day of school.” 

Harry laughed loudly. 

“Oh my god, we so are.” 

“We’re going to be so embarrassing to our kids.” 

“Oh I know we are,” Harry smiled. “And then Niall’s gonna be like so chill.” 

“And he’ll be hitting on all of the married dads.” 

Harry laughed. “Unless he’s married to Liam by then.” 

“Oh god, them being married would be so weird.” 

“How so?” 

“Like imagine if they have a kid together. Their kid would be my kid’s half sibling.” 

“That is a bit weird I guess,” Harry replied. He hadn’t thought of that. “And then I’d be the only one without a baby by Liam.” 

“Good,” Louis laughed. “I want you to have my babies, not his.” 

Harry smiled and blushed. 

“I can’t believe that we’ve been together for an entire year.” 

“I know,” Louis smiled. “It’s been a crazy year.” 

“We’ve been through so much,” Harry said, reminiscing. “Getting together, being there for each other’s ultrasounds, dealing with Liam, helping with Niall, the births of our beautiful children.” 

“I’m so glad that we’ve had each other,” Louis told him. “I couldn’t have done any of it without you.” 

“I know, me neither,” Harry replied. “I’m so glad that I met you.” 

“Me too. I knew when you walked through those bedroom doors last year that you were going to be really important to me.” 

Harry smiled. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. I’ll love you forever.” 

When they finished up their lovely meal of burger and fries, they walked back home, hand in hand again both with big smiles on their faces. They felt so lucky with how things had turned out, so lucky to have each other. 

Louis got his key out from his pocket and opened up the door. 

“See? Everything is fine,” Louis told Harry as they walked in to their flat. “No fires or anything.” 

“Oh fuck.” And then some laughter and the sound of a zipper going up. 

Harry and Louis both turned towards the couch. 

Niall popped up from where he was kneeling on the ground? He was shirtless. 

Liam was looking back at them with a horrified look on his reddened face. He was sitting on the couch shirtless. 

“Oh my god,” Louis groaned. 

“You couldn’t have done that in your own room?” Harry asked, trying to – but failing – to hold back his laughter. 

“Uhh, yeah…” Liam stammered. “I, um, better getting going.” 

“Aw, so soon?” Louis asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, um, hope you lads had a lovely evening.” 

“I’m sure _you_ did.” 

“I did, yeah, um, thanks Niall, I had a lot of fun,” he leaned over to Niall to give him a kiss on the lips. “I’ll call you later.” 

And then Liam practically ran out of the door. 

Harry and Louis burst out laughing then. 

“Oh Nialler,” Harry said to him. 

Niall didn’t care one bit though. He stood there with a huge smile on his face. 

“We’re going to go now,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and directing them towards the nursery. “And I’m going to pretend that I didn’t just witness all of that.” 

They went and checked on the babies, who were all still perfectly fine, and they said their goodnights to them, even though they were sleeping. 

And then they went back to their bedroom. 

They both hopped on to the bed beside each other. 

“I had a really great night,” Harry told Louis with a smile. 

“Me too,” Louis said, getting closer to him. “Happy one year.” “And hopefully many more to come,” Harry added. 

“Speaking of coming…”

Harry laughed and then Louis started kissing his neck. 

Yeah, life was good, Harry thought. 

Louis ridded Harry of his shirt and started kissing down his chest and abdomen. 

No, life was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being really long lol
> 
> hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> let me know what you think
> 
> and let me know how you'd like this fic to end


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg omg omg this is it 
> 
> here comes the epilogue
> 
> 5K of pure fluff and a poorly written smut scene
> 
> omg enjoy :')

**Five Years Later**

Harry stood face towards the living room wall. 

He covered his eyes with his arm and started to count down out loud. 

“Ten, nine, eight…”

He smiled to himself as he heard giggles and scattering little feet run across the carpet. 

“Three, two, one… ready or not, here I come.” 

Harry opened his eyes and turned around. 

He looked around their messy living room and spotted two pairs of little feet peeking out from underneath the curtains for the backdoor. 

He smiled and shook his head. They still had the mindset that ‘if I can’t see you then you can’t see me’. 

Harry, of course, still played along. 

“Hmm, I wonder where my babies can be?” Harry asked out loud. 

“Let’s see, there’s no one under the coffee table,” he said, actually looking under it even though they couldn’t see him. 

He lifted up a couch cushion. “And I don’t see anyone under the cushions, hmm.” 

They were both giggling uncontrollably. It made Harry’s heart swell with pure joy. 

“Not behind the couch either, hmm…”

“I wonder if they might be behind the curtains,” Harry thought out loud as he walked towards them. 

He looked behind the first one, the one without little feet at the bottom. 

“Not under this one, hmm. Let’s try the other one?” 

He walked over towards the other curtain and pulled it away. 

Behind it, Violet and Noah were staring up at him with huge smiles on their faces. 

“You found us, Daddy!” Violet cheered and hugged Harry’s leg. 

“I did,” Harry smiled. “You guys got me good that time.” 

Noah started pulling on his jeans. 

“Can I be ‘it’ next?” Noah asked. “Please?” 

“Nope, sorry buddy,” Louis said, walking into the room. 

Harry turned around and smiled at his boyfriend. 

He mouthed over to him ‘took you long enough’ and Louis smiled and mouthed back ‘sorry’. 

He had been upstairs showering and doing his hair. Harry didn’t understand why but it always seemed to take Louis at least half an hour longer to get ready than everyone else. 

“You can be ‘it’ later, alright? We’re going over to Zayn and Perrie’s now.” 

Both kids squealed with excitement. 

Louis looked a bit off though right now as if he was nervous or something. Harry didn’t know why he’d be nervous though. They went over to Zayn and Perrie’s all the time. They just lived across the street after all. 

Harry brushed it off though. It was probably nothing. 

“Let’s go get our runners on,” Harry said to the kids excitedly and he watched the two of them race for the door. 

He didn’t notice the small box-shaped item that Louis had shoved into the pocket of his jumper. 

-&-

A lot had – and hadn’t – changed in the past few years.

Harry was still working full-time at the daycare. He loved working there. He didn’t know it before he had gotten pregnant but he actually really loved children. 

Louis had been working at the daycare too and then went to university part time to get a teaching degree. That was a hard time for them because Louis was stressed out a lot. It wasn’t easy trying to manage raising a family and paying the bills and getting coursework finished on time and handing it in with juice stains or crayon scribbles on it. 

But Louis still somehow managed to get through it all. He had just finished his degree and he was going to start his new job at the primary school in a few days when school started back up again. Harry was so proud of him. 

Harry and Louis and the kids had moved into a small house in a nice little neighborhood the year before when they kids were four years old. 

They had needed more space. There just wasn’t enough room anymore in the tiny little shoebox of a flat they had. 

Of course, they didn’t leave Niall and Will behind. 

The two of them moved in right next door to them. 

With Liam. 

And a new baby. 

Niall had gotten pregnant for the second time when he was nineteen. 

He had been puking for a week straight and Harry and Louis told him that he needed to take a pregnancy test. 

Niall, of course, was as stubborn as always. 

“I don’t need to take one,” he had laughed, brushing it off. “I’m not pregnant.” 

Louis went out and bought one for him anyway. 

He refused to take it for a few days until the boys had finally convinced him to just take it and see what it says. 

It was positive. He was pregnant again. 

He cried. A lot. 

Harry and Louis had tried to console him they best they could but Niall was terrified. He had a hard enough time being a single dad as it with a then almost thee year old. 

It all worked out though. Niall’s dad said that he ‘wasn’t surprised’ that Niall had gotten himself into trouble again but he said he’d still send him over money to help him out. His dad’s words had hurt him but Niall had other things to worry about. Like what Liam was going to say. 

Niall knew all about what Liam had done to Louis when Louis had gotten pregnant. He didn’t want the same thing to happen to him. He didn’t want Liam to abandon him. He loved Liam. He wanted Liam to love him and their child too. 

He put off telling Liam for as long as he could. 

Liam had been a lot more mature this time around though. When he found out, he said that he would be there for Niall and the baby and that he did love them and that he wanted them to be a family. 

That pissed Louis off quite a bit. 

“Like I’m happy for Niall, you know? He’s my best mate, my little brother,” Louis had complained to Harry while pacing around their room. “But that fucker Liam refused to help me when I went to him years ago. He wouldn’t take me in; he fucking abandoned me. And now he’s just like ‘alright, let’s have baby’? I hate him so much.” 

Louis really was happy for Niall but he did refuse to speak to Liam for a while. Harry completely understood why Louis had been angry. He would’ve been angry too. 

Louis got over it quick enough. Hating Liam was never worth his effort. 

Niall had a baby girl this time around. 

He named her Bridget. 

Niall was happy. 

Whenever Harry saw him, he smiled. 

Niall was the same loud, obnoxious, foul-mouthed lad that he had met back at the pregnancy house but he had watched him grow into a man. He was a loving father, a caring boyfriend. Those were two things that Harry knew Niall never thought he’d be. 

-&-

The four of them walked across the street together, the two kids skipping in front of Harry and Louis who were trailing behind holding hands.

They let themselves into Zayn and Perrie’s house like they always did and walked through to get to the backyard. 

Everyone else was already there sat on the deck, Zayn and Perrie sitting close together and Liam sitting next to Niall who was holding baby Bridget. Hessa and Will were playing what looked to be tag or something in the yard. 

Violet ran off immediately to go and play with her friends. Noah stayed behind for a few seconds to say hi to ‘his Liam’ and then ran off to follow Violet. 

Noah knew that Liam was his father but he called him ‘his Liam’ instead of ‘Daddy’. Harry and Louis were both ‘Daddy’. Liam was okay with it though. Will called him the same thing. 

So while the kids went and joined the others in the yard, Harry and Louis got settled down with their friends. They all started all talking about everything and anything as if they don’t all see each other every day. 

“So how’s the little one today?” Harry asked Perrie. She was now pregnant for her second time. 

Perrie smiled. “Just kickin’ around, making me wee a million times a day.” 

Harry laughed, remembering what that used to be like. 

“I can’t believe it’s been like over five years since we were pregnant,” Harry thought out loud. “Is it crazy to say that I miss it?” 

“Uhh, yes,” Niall laughed. “Do you not remember being in labour? 

Harry was going to retort back by saying ‘it wasn’t _that_ bad’ but he knew he’d be lying. It was _that_ bad. All of the pain was one hundred percent worth it though. 

Harry looked over to the yard to see his baby girl. She was playing around with Hessa in the garden. 

“Violet,” Harry yelled to her, “please don’t pick the flowers and don’t get yourself all dirty.” 

“Sorry Daddy,” she yelled back. She wiped her dirty hands off all over her nice, clean dress. 

The two girls stopped playing around with the flowers to join the two boys in a game of footie. 

Noah was already covered in dirt and grass stains. 

Louis snorted and Harry groaned. 

“You do laundry while I bathe them?” Louis laughed. 

Harry nodded and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. They made such a good team. 

Liam smiled at them. “Aren’t you too so cute?” 

Louis glared at him. “Shut up, Liam.” 

“So back let’s get back to Harry’s missing being pregnant…” Perrie smiled. “Is there something you want to tell us?” 

Harry and Louis looked at each other and laughed. 

“No, neither of us is knocked up,” Louis told them. 

They were both still using birth control pills and condoms. Even after being together for so long. 

“Oh come on,” Perrie whined and rubbed her stomach. “Baby here needs a playmate.” 

Their friends were always on them about having another baby. They didn’t get how or why they’ve held out so long. 

It was a constant hot topic from everyone. 

_When are you going to have another one?_

_When are you going to have another one?_

_When are you going to have another one?_

And Harry and Louis did talk about it all the time. 

They wanted to have another one. 

They really, really did. 

But they simply just weren’t ready yet. 

They already had themselves, two kids, and a house to support, so they wanted to make sure that they were financially ready for it. 

They knew that they’d get to the baby part eventually. 

“We’re in no rush,” Louis explained. “I mean babies are _a lot_ of work.” 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn all nodded in agreeance to that. 

“Maybe there are other things that we’d like to do first before we have another one, you know?” 

“Like what?” Niall laughed, bouncing Bridget in his lap. 

“Yeah,” Harry asked curiously. “Like what?” 

“Like, um…” Louis stammered, his face slightly reddened. He looked towards the yard. “Hey kids, come over here for a second.” 

The kids all came running over to the deck. Louis got up out of the chair that he was sitting in. 

He held his hand out to Harry so that Harry would stand up too so that they were on display for everyone to see. 

“What are you doing?” Harry whispered. 

Louis smiled at him and rubbed his thumb over Harry’s. 

He was looking at Harry with a look of pure love and joy. 

“I love you,” Louis declared. “I’ve loved you since the moment that I first saw you. We fell in love through the craziest circumstances. We were both so young and pregnant with other men’s babies. But that didn’t even matter to us. Never has and never will. We loved each other anyway; love each other’s children anyway. We created the loving, caring family that we had both always wanted.” 

Harry smiled as tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“We’ve been through so much together,” Louis continued, “You’re my best mate, my lover, my partner in crime and I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our beautiful family.” 

Louis then got down on one knee. 

“Oh my god,” Harry whispered. He could hear his own heart beating. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. 

“So I want to ask you, in front of our loved ones…”

Louis pulled out the little box from his pocket and opened it, showing a beautifully silver ring inside. 

“Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?” 

Harry took a second to just take everything in – his heart beating, the warm feeling he had inside of him, the man that he was madly in love with kneeling in front of him with a ring. 

This was actually happening. 

Louis actually just asked him to marry him. 

Harry started nodding frantically. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

Everyone around them started cheering. 

Louis got up and wrapped his arms tightly around a still-crying Harry. 

“I love you so much,” Louis whispered into his ear. 

“I love you too,” Harry smiled into Louis’ neck. 

Harry pulled back a bit so that he could kiss Louis. 

They could hear the kids ‘ew-ing’ at them. They pulled back giggling. 

Louis took the ring out of the box and Harry held out his left hand for Louis to slide the beautiful ring onto his finger and then they turned to face their children and friends. 

Their friends were all crying tears of joy for them. The kids were all happy and cheering (although Harry was pretty sure that not one of them had any idea of what had just happened). 

They all spent the rest of their evening talking about weddings. 

Harry spent the rest of the evening admiring the ring on his finger and the beautiful boy that put it there. 

-&-

When they got back to their house, Louis bathed both of the kids and Harry put in a load of laundry and went and did the dishes from their dinner earlier that hadn’t been washed.

It was just like any other night except there was a ring now. 

Harry hadn’t stopped smiling once. 

He made his way back upstairs. Noah was standing on the toilet brushing his teeth and Louis had Violet sat up on the sink and was brushing her hair. 

Harry leaned against the doorway watching. 

“Hey,” Louis said softly with a smile on his face. 

“Hi,” he said softly. 

Louis turned to look at him to give him a smile. 

“Ouchy, Daddy!” Violet cried. Louis must have pulled at a knot in her hair. 

“Oops,” Louis said. “Sorry love.” 

The kids were ready for bed finally and they brought them back to their room. 

Both went to get into their own beds but Louis stopped them. 

“Hey could we all have a family chat before bed?” 

He sat down on Violet’s bed and picked her up and set her on his lap. 

Harry sat down and Noah climbed on top of Harry and got settled into his lap. 

“So do you guys know what happened earlier at Zayn and Perrie’s?” Louis asked them. “When I gave knelt down on the ground and gave your Daddy that ring?” 

Both kids shook their head ‘no’, just as Harry had figured. 

“Alright,” Louis nodded, figuring as much as well. “So basically your daddies are going to be getting married.” 

“What’s married?” Noah asked, playing with Harry’s hand that had the ring on it. 

Louis looked at Harry and bit his lip and had a ‘help me’ look on his face. 

Harry shrugged. 

“Basically when two people love each other like your Daddy and I do, they get married,” Harry explained. “We’re going to dress up all fancy and then we’ll give each other a ring and promise to be together forever as a couple and as a family.” 

“And there will be cake,” Louis added. 

“Cake,” both kids squealed. Of course _that_ would get them excited. 

Harry and Louis both laughed. 

They put the kids to bed and finally headed back to their own room finally for some engagement celebration. 

-&-

They stumbled into their room, having snogged all the way down the hall.

Harry started to pull the door closed but Louis helped finish by pushing him right up against it. Harry took his hand off of Louis’ hips to fiddle around behind himself to lock the door. 

Louis pulled away from Harry’s mouth and pressed kisses along his jaw and then slowly made his way to his neck. 

Harry moaned a bit too loudly as Louis bit a lovebite into his neck. 

Louis pushed himself harder against Harry’s body. Harry could feel how hard Louis was through his jeans. 

“Gotta be quiet, love,” Louis whispered in a deep, sexy voice into his ear. “Gonna be a good boy for me?” 

Harry made a whining sound and nodded. He could feel himself throbbing in his pants. He loved when Louis took charge. 

Louis pulled back and quickly shed himself of his shirt, and then tugged Harry’s upwards, shedding him of his as well. 

Louis pushed himself back against Harry, pressing their mouths together again. He ran his fingers up and down Harry’s side making Harry shiver. 

His fingers made their way to the zipper of his jeans and then made their way inside to grope Harry. 

“Mmm, so hard for me,” Louis said, stroking Harry through his tight pants. 

“Fuck,” Harry whined. 

“Gonna suck you off,” Louis told him. 

Harry didn’t even have a second to react before Louis was on his knees in front of him, pulling Harry’s jeans and pants down. 

Louis licked a strip up his hand and started to stroke Harry painfully slow. 

“Lou…” Harry whined. 

“Don’t come,” Louis told him sternly and then took Harry into his mouth and started sucking around him. Harry could feel his cock hit the back of Louis’ mouth. He gagged a bit but didn’t pull off. 

“Oh my god,” Harry moaned, clenching his eyes shut. 

Louis blew him for another minute before Harry couldn’t handle it anymore. He was so close. 

“Lou…” he whined again, pulling on Louis’ hair. 

Louis pulled off right away. 

“Don’t,” Louis warned. “Not yet.” 

Harry whimpered. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his orgasm. 

He let out a breath that he was holding and opened his eyes to find that Louis had stripped off the rest of his clothing. 

Harry stepped out of the jeans and pants that were pooled around his own ankles before Louis grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the bed. 

The stumbled backwards and Harry fell on top of Louis, making them both burst out in laughter. 

“I can’t breathe, you giant,” Louis laughed, squirming underneath him. 

Harry laughed and rolled off of Louis. In an instant, Louis was on top of him, straddling his hips. In control again, just the way they both liked it. 

Louis leaned down and pressed his mouth against Harry’s again, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth. 

Harry could feel Louis’ hard, leaking cock moving against his own. The slight friction was enough to drive him insane. 

Louis pulled away and moved towards his ear. 

“What do you want?” he whispered, his lips grazing Harry’s earlobe. 

Harry swallowed hard, as Louis sucked on it a bit. 

“You,” Harry whispered back. “Want you inside of me.” 

Harry could feel Louis smile. “How do you want it?” 

“On my back, want to see you.” 

Louis moved away from his ear and reached over to their table side drawer. He came back with a condom and their banana-flavoured lube in hand. 

Louis smiled at him with a dark, seductive smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips before making his way down Harry’s body, spreading his legs wide open and exposed. 

He coated his fingers with lube and started fingering his tight hole slowly, with one finger and then two. 

“I’m ready,” Harry told him after Louis was three fingers deep inside his tight heat. 

Louis smiled and wiped his fingers off on the blanket. He ripped open the condom and slid it on, coating it in extra lube so that he wouldn’t hurt his boy. 

Harry spread his legs as far as he could and Louis lined himself up against Harry’s entrance and slowly started pushing inside. 

Harry loved it. He loved everything about being filled up with Louis’ cock. It made him feel so close to him, having Louis deep inside of him. 

When Louis bottomed out, he found Harry’s hands and intertwined their fingers. 

He played with the ring on Harry’s finger, listening to Harry’s shallow breaths. 

“I’m ready,” Harry whispered. “Make love to me.” 

Louis started thrusting inside of him, keeping their fingers intertwined and their faces close to each other. 

“Wanna do this… ungh… for the… fuck… rest of my life with you.” 

“Ungh… me too,” Harry moaned. “Love you so much.” 

“Love you more.” 

Louis fucked him nice and slow and with so much care. 

Minutes later, they were both so close and panting, sweaty messes. 

Harry had his right hand between them and was pumping himself as Louis thrusted into him, hitting his prostate every single time. 

“Soo close,” Harry whimpered. 

“Mmm, come for me baby,” Louis whispered against his lips. 

That was enough to bring him over the edge. 

He came moaning Louis’ name, streaking his stomach with white. Louis followed close after, Harry’s clenching down on his cock. 

Louis rolled off of him, taking off and tying up the filled up condom and throwing it in the bin beside their bed and reached to grab some tissues to clean up Harry’s stomach for him. 

Once they were both cleaned up, they crawled underneath the sheets and snuggled up close. 

“That was so good,” Harry smiled against Louis’ chest. “Fiancé,” he added. 

“Fiancé,” Louis repeated softly. “I love that.” 

“I can’t believe you actually proposed.” 

“I can’t believe that I finally did it,” Louis told him. “Do you know how long ago I bought that ring? Could never pick a good enough moment, and when one would come, of course I had left the ring behind.” 

“Could’ve done it anyway, with or without the ring,” Harry laughed. “I would’ve said yes however and wherever you asked me.” 

Louis smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head. 

“You have made me the happiest man alive tonight Louis Tomlinson,” Harry said and then yawned, starting to feel a bit sleepy. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Louis whispered. “Harry Tomlinson.” 

Harry fell asleep in his beautiful fiancé’s arms with a huge smile on his face. 

-&-

“Hold my hand, okay?” Harry said to Violet.

“And you hold Noah’s and I’ll hold his,” Louis smiled, their little family joining hands. 

They were at the train station in Harry’s old hometown. 

Louis had told him that they would go back some day and today was that day. 

It was the weekend, which everyone had off, and they had saved up a bit of money since Louis had started his teaching job in September so they thought why not take the kids on a nice little day trip. 

“So where to first?” Louis asked Harry. “You lead the way.” 

“Erm, alright,” Harry said. “Cemetery isn’t too far from here.” 

It was a small town so everything was pretty close by. 

So they made their way towards there, Harry pointing out picturesque moments from his past. 

“That’s the drug store that I bought my pregnancy test at,” Harry told everyone, pointing to a store across the street. 

A bit further down the walk, they reached a park. 

“Oh and I puked all over those bushes when I was having morning sickness.” 

They walked a bit further and were getting close to Harry’s old house. 

“Erm, this was the street I lived on…”

Louis turned to watch him as they kept walking. Harry was biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Do you want to go that way?” Louis asked. 

Harry didn’t answer. They just kept walking until they found themselves stopped in front of a house. 

Harry looked it up and down. It still looked the same as when he had left. 

“Are we going inside?” Noah asked, confused as to why they were standing there staring at a random house. 

Harry shook his head. “No.” 

“Pretty flowers,” Violet pointed out. “Look Daddies!” 

“Very pretty,” Louis agreed with her. “They’re violets too, just like you!” 

“Gemma’s favourite,” Harry murmured to himself. 

“Can I pick some? Please?” 

Harry looked at the flowers in the garden. They were starting to wilt from the cool Autumn air. He looked to his daughter’s hopeful eyes staring back up at him. 

“Go for it, sweetie.” 

He let go of Violet’s hand but stopped her before she could run across the yard. 

“Can you leave this in front of the door for me?” 

It was an envelope. Harry had written his mum a letter about how he was doing and what had ended up happening with him. He also left some pictures of the kids and of him and Louis. He didn’t know if she’d want any of that from him but he thought he’d leave it for her just in case which a return address if she ever wanted to contact him. 

This was easier for him than knocking on the door and possibly being rejected all over again. At least if he never received anything back from her, he could at least reason that it might have gotten lost in the mail or something. 

Violet smiled up at him and nodded. She dropped it off and then picked out some flowers and came back.” 

Harry let out a breath that he hadn’t known he’d been holding. “Well, we’d better get going from here then.” 

“Okay,” Louis said. “You alright?” 

Harry nodded. 

And they walked away from his old house. He didn’t look back. 

They continued on and finally arrived at the cemetery. 

Harry knew exactly where to go. He walked until they were stopped in front of two graves. 

Harry sat down in front of them. Louis sat down next to him. 

Violet sat in his lap, Noah in Louis’. 

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. It had been so long since he’d been there. It had been so hard for him from going there every day to not having been there in years. 

“Hey dad, hey Gemma,” Harry started. “I’ve missed you guys so much. I’m really sorry that I haven’t come to see you. Haven’t had the money too but I’m here now and I’ve got some people for you to meet. Um, we’ve got the beautiful little Violet here, your wonderful granddaughter and niece. And we’ve got the amazing Noah over there, my step-son, and then my incredibly fiancé, Louis, the love of my life.” 

He turned to look at Louis with glossy eyes. Louis smiled at him. 

“So this is my dad and my sister,” Harry told them shakily. “Or, um, grandpa and aunty Gemma.” 

“They’re rocks?!” Noah asked, confused. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “No, they’re not rocks.” 

The four of them spent about two hours sitting there – Harry and Louis explaining what a cemetery was to the kids and Harry telling everyone old stories from his childhood memories that he had with his dad and sister when they were alive. 

“Daddies, I’m hungry,” Violet said after a while so Harry figured it was time to say goodbye. 

“Alright, up we get then,” Harry said, lifting Violet off his lap and standing up. 

Harry stood staring down at the graves for another minute. 

“We’ll be back,” Louis told him. “We can come back again, at least once a year from now on, yeah?” 

Harry looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes. 

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry. 

“Can I leave my flowers here for grandpa and auntie?” Violet asked. 

Harry looked down to see his sweet little girl staring up at him with her big green eyes. 

Harry nodded. “Sure you can, baby girl,” he told her, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

She smiled and set a few flowers on each stone. 

And then they were off to go get lunch. Harry did look back though. That was the only part of his past that he dared to look back on. 

-&-

“I know pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

The crowd cheers as Harry and Louis kiss for the first time as a married couple. 

“Ewww,” Noah and Violet squealed, both covering their eyes. 

“Oh stop that,” Harry laughed. “It’s just kissing.” 

The four of them were sat in the living room, watching their wedding video for the first time. The man who had filmed it had finally finished editing it for them after months of waiting for it. 

Harry and Louis sat on the couch, Louis with his arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulder and Harry leaning into his husband. The two kids were sat in front of them on the carpet. 

They had gotten married in the Spring of the new year, just a few months after Louis had proposed. 

They had a small wedding in their backyard with just them and their closest friends. 

They didn’t need extravagance; they just wanted to share their love with the people they loved. 

The video went on to show them having their reception which consisted of them all eating a nice barbecue dinner in their backyard and then blasting music on the speakers and dancing around with the kids until everyone got too tired. 

To a lot of people in the world, it wouldn’t have been enough, but it was a perfect magical evening for Harry and Louis. 

That night, Harry went from Harry Styles to Harry Tomlinson. He also stopped taking his birth control and Louis stopped using a condom. They were ready for that next step now. 

While that next step was in the process of being taken, Harry and Louis had been dealing with the local council about Noah and Violet. 

They wanted to change Violet’s last name to Tomlinson as well and they also wanted to officially adopt each other’s kids. Violet was no problem for Louis to adopt since there was no other father in the picture. For Noah, they had a really long discussion with Liam about the matter and he finally agreed to let Harry adopt Noah just as long as he could still see him and all that and that he knew that Liam was also still his dad as well. 

So by now, as they sat in the living room watching their wedding video come to an end, they were an official family by law but already one long ago by love. 

“That was amazing,” Louis said with a big smile on his face. 

“One of the best days of my entire life,” Harry smiled back. 

“Can we watch it again?” Violet asked. 

Harry chuckled. “Maybe later, sweetie.” 

Louis put the tele back on so that the kids could watch their cartoons. 

Harry and Louis sat back and watched each other rather than the tele. 

Louis rested his hand on Harry’s growing stomach. 

“She’s moving,” Louis smiled. 

“I know, I can feel her,” Harry laughed. 

Of course, they got pregnant really soon after they stopped using protection. Harry was pretty sure that he actually got pregnant on their wedding night. The timing made sense. 

They were expecting a baby girl and they – and the kids – couldn’t be more excited for it. 

“Is she moving again?” Violet asked, whipping her head around to look at Harry and Louis. 

Harry smiled and nodded. 

Both Noah and Violet jumped up excitedly and suddenly Harry had Louis’ big hand and four little hands touching all over his stomach. 

Louis moved the kids’ hands to where his was so that they could feel their baby sister moving around inside of Harry. 

“I can feel her,” Violet squealed. 

“Me too,” Noah cheered. 

Harry and Louis looked at each other and smiled. 

This was there life. 

They owned a house and they were married. 

They had two beautiful kids and another on the way. 

They had gone through so much together and had come so far. 

Their sixteen and eighteen year old selves could never have even imagined all of this. All they had wanted was someday who cared about them and they got that and more. 

They were so, so, so happy. 

“I love you,” Louis told him. 

Harry leaned in to kiss Louis on the lips. 

When he pulled back, he smiled brightly at his husband. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all oh my fucking god i actually finished this wow
> 
> never did i ever think that i would end up writing a 60K+ mpreg
> 
> i am so proud of myself though like wow 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed the end
> 
> i smiled the whole time writing it
> 
> i think it's really cute and the perfect ending to this story :)
> 
> ahhhhh i can't believe that it's over
> 
> i am so sad and so happy right now lol
> 
> i also want to thank every single person that has read this fic
> 
> you have no idea how much your comments and kudos mean to me
> 
> i love you all soo much <3
> 
> look out for more fics from me in the future, got lots of idea for one shots and chaptered fics, of course lots of mpregs
> 
> my 1D tumblr is happyhersh btw if you wanna follow me, i follow back on my personal we-move-along 
> 
> ahhh so i guess this is goodbye
> 
> let me know what you guys thought about the end :)


End file.
